Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by BouxRadley
Summary: Emmett and Rose have been in love with each other for forever.The catch? Neither of them will admit it to each other. After a passionate night together, Rose disappears. What happens when she finds herself pregnant and what will Emmett say? AH/AU.Citrusy.
1. Prologue

Full summary: _Emmett and Rose have been in love with each other for forever. The catch? Neither of them will admit it to each other. Rose's boyfriend Royce, pisses her off, and she dumps him. Who better to console her than Emmett? They finally admit there love, only to follow their declarations with a passionate one night stand. Rose disappears the next morning, leaving only a note. What happens when she returns a year later, with a huge surprise for the group, namely Emmett? Canons. All Human. AU._

**Prologue**

Of three things I was absolutely sure.

One. Emmett Cullen was my baby's father.

Two. There was a part of me -and I knew exactly how dominant that part was- that was deathly afraid to tell him, even though I shouldn't have been.

Three. I was completely, and without a doubt in love with him.

Now I just had to figure out how pissed he would be when he found out.

* * *

**A/N: **

**As promised, I'm back with a vengeance :) **

**Ok, so this was a brilliant idea I had, and I really love where I have it going. I'm pretty sure it even has the potential to be way better than Those Nights, for those of you who've read it. I need to know whether to continue or not. If so, it'll be a weekly updated story, and I've already got a few chapters written. **

**Now, this will be the only time I will ever beg for reviews in order to update. Well, reviews or a PM telling me what you think. So, lemme know. I need at least 10 for the first chapter to get put up. PLEASE? *puts on best Alice puppy dog pout***

**:D JordanNicole**

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	2. 1: She's Not You

**Every Rose Has It's Thorn  
Chapter 1: She's not you.**

I walked into my off-campus apartment and hung the keys on the hook on the shelf by the door. The phone was ringing; I ran to get it, but didn't quite make it. It went to voice mail.

"_Hey Emmett, it's me._"

I grinned when I heard my angel's voice on my answering machine.

"_Royce and I were going out tonight with Alice and Jasper and we were wondering if you and Tanya wanted to come. Call me when you get in. Love ya!_" I smiled when I heard the last part, then it quickly faded. I grimaced and decided to cut my losses. I picked up my house phone and called Rose back.

She picked up after the second ring. "_Hey you!_" She squealed. It was hard to hold in my chuckle, but I knew I had to.

"Hey." I fake coughed loudly.

"_Oh my gosh! Are you ok?_"

"No." I wheezed. "Not at all."

"_What's wrong? You didn't look or sound sick yesterday when I saw you._" She truly sounded worried.

"I know. I'll be ok though. Just a little bug. I'll take some NyQuil, sleep it off and be good as new tomorrow."

"_Ok, get better. I'll call you tomorrow morning before--_" She was cutoff by someone talking. I quickly recognized the voice as the reason I created this charade.

"_Hey Rosie, have you seen my orange button down shirt? I wanted to wear it to the club tonight._"

"_Yeah, it's hanging on the bedpost._" I couldn't help the growl that erupted in my chest. Luckily, Rosalie didn't hear it. I would've really been screwed then.

"_Thanks, Rose._" He said, using MY nickname for her. Then I heard something that sounded like them kissing. I really did feel sick then. I cleared my throat loudly.

"_Oh, sorry Em. Anyways, as I was saying... wait. What was I saying?_" She asked, giggling. I smiled at the sound of that melodious laugh.

"Something about calling and bugging me tomorrow morning." I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

"_Hey now, no need for all of that nonsense. And I heard that eye roll, Mr. Cullen._" I laughed along with her this time, then turned it into a fake cough again. "_Emmy, you sound horrible._" I nodded, only to remember that she was across town at _their _condo.

"I know. You guys have fun tonight." I could hear her smile through the phone. "And for the record, you really need to quit trying to set me up with Tanya. I really cannot stand her!" She sighed.

"_Emmett, what's wrong with her?_"

_She's not you, _I thought, but said; "She's just not my type. And she's really annoying."

"_Ok, we'll discuss this so called 'type' tomorrow._" She stated. "_I swear. We need to just film your life and name it Cullen: Impossible._" The last part was nearly inaudible.

"I heard that." I informed her.

"_Whatever. Feel better. Love you._"

"Yeah, me too, Rose." I couldn't bring myself to utter those words back to her, knowing we had two different meanings of the statement. Her's was friendship. Mine was pure, undeniable, killing me right now, love.

Not as though it matters; she's got _him. _Again, a growl echoed through my chest. But before I got back to planning his murder, my phone rang again.

"Coming, coming!" I yelled at the annoying inanimate object. Oh, come on. You know you do it too!

"Hello?" I asked, rather chipper. After all, I didn't have to deal with Royce King tonight.

"_Ah-ha! I knew you weren't sick!_"

"Yeah, yeah. Whoop de doo. I'm not sick. What do you want, Alice?"

"_Well, I was calling to see why my big brother is ditching his favorite sister and the love of his life to stay at home and eat take-out._" She knew me too well. I was flipping through take-out menus as we spoke.

"Ali, do you really have to ask?" She sighed, I copied.

"_Emmett, I love you, but you are such a masochist!_" I agreed, and she went on about that for a few seconds. "_Why won't you just tell her already? Before it's too late?_"

"I can't. She doesn't feel the same about me, as I do about her." She let out an exasperated sigh/grunt.

"_Oh my freaking gosh, Em. How exactly did you come by this tidbit of info?_"

"Alice, it's actually quite obvious. And she's with Royce." She snarled at his name; she hated him as much as I did.

"_Hmmm. Let me think, why did she go out with King?_" She stayed silent for a whole second before the restart. "_Oh yeah! Because he asked before you did... while she was waiting for you to ask her to homecoming, you idiot!_" I almost reached through the phone to strangle my sister.

"Alice, don't! Quit trying to make me feel better by lying. I know the truth, and that's all there is to it."

"_You daft imbecile._" And she hung up.

I knew the exact day she was talking about, but I the idea that an angel felt this way for me was just blasphemous. Wouldn't she have said something? _You didn't,_ I quickly reminded myself.

The day in question was last year, our junior year at Dartmouth. By some miracle, we all got in. Anyways, we were planning a roadtrip home for homecoming. Forks football games were always interesting, seeing as they were always played in the rain, and homecoming never disappointed us.

We tried to make it the last two years, but it just didn't happen. Alice was absolutely positive something life-altering was going to happen, and that we just _had _to make it. Everyone thought I was going to get off my ass and finally ask Rose out. I did too. Until I showed up to her house the day before, and her father tells me that she just left for her date... with Royce.

I think a part of me died that day. Not hope, exactly... but something sure did. Now, I just play the best friend role. I hate it. I have to sit here in misery, while she's in bed with the wrong man. And you know, I think that's the worse part. She moved in with him. I couldn't believe it. And so fast. It was after like three or four months. But after all, Alice was right. Something life-altering happened. Unfortunately.

After all of my deep thinking, I fell asleep. Not a deep, peaceful one either. It was the same dream I always had. Rosalie and I on our wedding day. Well, supposed to be ours. Then, about halfway through the ceremony, Royce comes up and pushes me aside, then they continue with the vows as if nothing ever happened.

I woke in a cold sweat, a goddess next to my sleeping form on my bed, reading the book that I'd been reading.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. It really wasn't uncommon for her to be here, so I just got up and carried on with my daily routine, adding a shot of DayQuil because of her. She placed my book back on my nightstand.

"Well, you sounded like shit last night, and I really wanted to make sure you were still alive." I smiled when she cursed. She only did in front of the people she felt totally comfortble with. Me included, Royce King not.

"I'm feeling almost completely better," I stated, to make her feel better, "I should be fine by lunch or so." She smiled widely.

"Good, then you can skip lunch in the office and come to Henry's on 8th with me and Royce." I grimaced.

"I don't know if I can. The dean's got some extra papers for me to copy today." I, of course, was lying... I wasn't even working today.

"Bullshit. Seriously, Emmett. What do you have against my boyfriend?" My heart wrenched at the title 'boyfriend'.

_He got to you before I did, _I thought, but settled for, "I don't know. There's just something about him I don't like."

"I don't get it, you know. You've always gotten along with everybody. Made friends with everyone you came in contact with. But you treat Royce like a dog who belongs on the street." Something along the lines of, '_Because he is and does,_' passed through my head.

"I'm sorry. I can't help the way I feel."

"Neither can I." She mumbled, probably wasn't for me to hear.

"What?" I asked. She quickly shook her head, but I didn't miss the silent tears falling. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry, Rosalie. I'm sorry." She chuckled.

"No you're not. But I don't blame you for not liking him." She sat up, and started moving towards the door.

"And why's that?" I was genuinely curious.

"Well, if I was in love with a girl since like, forever, and someone else was with her instead of me, I'd probably hate him too." My face went pale. "But I must say, your immaturity level astounds me. I mean, faking sick just so you don't have to hang out with us... Wow." She said as she turned and left.

I quickly showered and threw on the rest of my clothes. I grabbed a package of pop-tarts from on top of the fridge, and ran out the door.

I literally ran almost full speed to the door, two or so down from me. When I got to the apartment I was looking for, I banged relentlessly on the door.

"Coming, coming!" Her tiny voice yelled. She opened the door in her sweats and glasses, so I knew that I had woken her up.

"Alice, how in the hell does she know that I'm in love with her?" I knew she knew who I was talking about, so might as well cut straight to the point. My sister laughed out loud.

"Come on in, Emmett." She demanded with a 'this is gonna be a while' look and held the door open, I went in. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please." She poured three cups, I presumed the other was for her long time beau/high school sweetheart, Jasper. She held up one finger, then disappeared with one of the cups. She came back a minute or so later, Jasper in tow.

"Hey. Good morning." He mumbled groggily.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you guys up." Alice laughed.

"No, you're not. But it's ok. We needed to get up anyway." she said with a smile. She walked over to me, grabbed the retched pop-tarts out of my hand -one was at my mouth already- and threw them in the trash can. I was now actually glad that I had to come over here; Alice made the best eggs ever.

"So, as to the reason I'm here, how in the hell did Rosalie find out?" Jasper snorted, Alice's face spread into a huge grin as she started beating the eggs.

"You know, did you ever consider, Captain Obvious, that maybe she figured it out on her own?" Jasper asked. I felt my face scrunch up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ventured.

"We mean, that you aren't the most um... discreet person. Anybody who spends a couple minutes with you guys could figure out that you're in love." Alice stated.

"Yeah, she's in love alright. With that jackass." Alice grumbled something inaudible. Jasper shook his head. "Man, I really f'd this one up, huh?"

"I'll say." They both said at the same time. My sister smiled, then leaned over to kiss her boyfriend. It was short, but I still had to turn away from the passion radiating from the two.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I wanted that, and I wanted it with _her_... one day. When you're so in love, that you absolutely have to kiss each other, just because you said the same thing at the same time.

"Well brother, it's time to put my plan into action." Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"What plan?" She smiled mischeviously.

"My plan to get Rose to realize that she loves you more than that _jackass._" She spat the last word.

"But what if she doesn't?"

"She does... trust me."

* * *

:DJordanNicole

**P.S. ****Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	3. 2: We've Met

**Previously on Every Rose Has It's Thorn:**

"_My plan to get Rose to realize that she loves you more than that _jackass_." She spat the last word.  
_"_But what if she doesn't?"  
_"_She does... trust me."_

**Chapter 2: We've met.**

Three nights later, I was asked to go out with everyone... again. But this time, I was literally dragged here by a little pixie who wouldn't let go of my ear. And, on top of that, she was short; meaning that I had to lean down in order for her to drag me by the ear.

Ugh. I hated this.

We were in the V.I.P. section of the club, Classica, when I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"Hey there, _big boy_." The voice was attempting -and failing epically- to be seductive. I pretended to ignore the voice, but still she persisted.

"I know you can hear me." She purred. My gosh, it was times like this when I wish I were gay. Then, I'd performed the 'Z' snap that only women can pull off -even though us men try- and say something along the lines of...

'_Oh, hells no Ms. Thang. I know you didn't just put those nasty ass bee-stung lips by my ear. And my gosh, be careful with that booty, you might knock some poor guy out with that donk!' _

I almost laughed. The plan was so ridiculous and absurd, yet it just... might... work. Nah. I had to suppress my laughter to keep this 'ho' -as my baby sister called them- from thinking that I was flirting in any way. I decided to play the 'wigger' role tonight.

"Yeah, I heard."

"So, I'm Lauren... wanna dance, sexy?" I snuck a peek over at Rose, who looked about to rip Lauren's head off. I almost laughed.

"Yo, Warren. I'm Emmett." I held my fist out for her to 'pound' it. She smiled.

"It's actually Lau-ren." She sounded it out.

"Yeah, that's what I said. So, Warren, let's go dance. With a donk like that you better be able to grind." She looked a little nervous. So I turned on my signature fake smile.

"Um, yeah, actually, I was here with my boyfriend..." And she ran away. I smiled my real smile, and looked over to my family and friends and one asshole looking up at me, shocked.

"Em-Emmett, you just said 'donk'!" Alice exclaimed, and all but one person laughed. Give you one guess as to who... Oh, you're good.

"Do you guys really think that was funny?" The jerk asked.

"Dude, what's your problem?" I asked, not really angry, just annoyed. I told Alice I would behave.

"How about the fact that you can't go ten minutes without staring at my woman?" I hated idiots that thought of women as possessions.

"She's not your woman." I said. "She may be your girlfriend, but Rose is a person, not a possession. One I can guarantee you won't have much longer if you call her that again." He smirked.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"

"Not me. Her. Have you seen the look on her face? Of course you haven't, because you don't care." I sneered. He looked over at Rose, who looked even more ready to kill.

Alice stood up, and motioned for me to follow her. "We're going to the bar, anyone want anything?" Most everyone shook their head no, but there's always that one person.

"I'll have another Sex on the Beach." Royce King said, his chest swelling with pride; I'm guessing at the fact that he thinks he's cool 'cuz he can down another bitch drink without blowing chunks.

"Rose, do you want something?" I asked her; she nodded, and smiled. "Anything in particular?"

"No." With that Alice and I walked to the bar.

"Ok, what do you want Pixie? Sex on the Beach and two of whatever's on tap." I told the bartender, then turned to Alice.

"What do you mean? Add two Kamikazes to that."

"I mean, you didn't make me come with you for no reason. You've got something up your sleeve. And who's the other shot for?" She smiled.

"Maybe, and someone." Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I sucked in a deep breath, hoping it wasn't Lauren again. I whirled around, only to find someone I hadn't seen in like six or ten months.

"BELLA!" I yelled, a huge smile erupting on my face as I pulled her in for a hug.

"EMMETT!" She laughed.

"What are you doing here? Where's your hubby?"

"Plugging his ears from you guys screaming so loud." Edward said, making his appearance.

"Hey 'lil bro." I said giving him a quick hug as well, then pulled away and put my arm around Bella's shoulders. "So, what are you guys doing here?" Bella smiled.

"We were, uh, doing some shopping." They shared a glance. Very suspicious indeed.

"Shopping for what?" I asked. They shared another 'Should we tell him?' glance, and I looked at Alice, who was trying to hold in a smile.

As Bella opened her mouth to answer my question, I realized that we were still at the bar when we had a perfectly good huge section reserved for ourselves.

"Edward, Alice, round up these drinks and follow us. Rose and Jasper will be happy to see you guys." I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her towards our area.

Jasper smiled when he saw her, and for the third time tonight, Rose looked ready to kill.

"Lady and Ass, meet Bella." I said towards Rose and Royce... ha ha Rose Royce. She sings _Car Wash_. Anyway, Jasper hugged Bella as Rose just stared. For a brief second, a look I recognized flashed across Rose's face. Jealousy.

"So, Bella, what are you doing here?" Jasper asked her, momentarily taking my gaze away from Rose.

"Well, I came to see my favorite person ever, of course." She replied, wrapping her arms around my waist. Jasper smiled.

"You two always were fond of each other."

"Why, of course." I said. "Why else would she come all the way to New Hampshire just to see me?" Then Alice appeared with our drinks. No Edward to be seen. I gave her a look that asked, _where's Edward?_

"He left me to carry all of these by myself. Bathroom or something."

"Ass." Bella mumbled. I laughed.

"See, that's what I love about you, Bella. You agree with me on almost anything."

"Aw, I love you too, Em." Rose quickly reached over, grabbed Alice's shot, downed it, and made her way to the bar with her beer.

"What got into her?" Bella asked. "Oh gosh, I don't smell do I?" I laughed.

"Not a bit, Sis." I told her. Royce smirked.

"Sis?" He asked, with a 'yeah right' look on his face. I growled at him. Why did God put him on this planet?

"Yes, this is my sister-in-law, Bella." He shrugged, and instead of going get Rosalie, he went flirt with a waitress. Ass. Then I realized what happened. "Shit."

"What? What happened?" Alice and Bella asked.

"Rose ran off 'cuz she thinks Bells and I are together." They chuckled. "I'm going to go get her. You two, don't embarrass her, she'll be mortified enough." They nodded and I went on my way. I easily found Rose, though it was more difficult then I would've thought. She was standing at the end of the bar, flirting with my now least favorite bartender, Jeremy.

I started to walk over to them, but I was stopped in mid-stride by none other that Rosalie's son-of-a-bitch boyfriend. "Emmett! Hey, what's up buddy?" The last Sex on the Beach must've gotten to him. "This is Lauren," he gestured to Warren in his right arm, "and Jessica." He gestured to the other blond in his left arm. "I was just about to show them a good time, care to join me?"

"We've met." I said as a brilliant plan came to mind.

"Good. So, come dance with us."

"No, but hey, lemme get a picture of you guys." They were all sloshed enough to agree. I pulled out the fancy iPod/phone Alice had gotten me for Christmas, and hoped I could figure out how to get to the camera. This thing was way too complicated for me.

"Emmett, don't." I heard the always recognizable voice behind me. "You don't need to break your camera for these ho's." I snorted and put my phone away.

"Baby, this isn't what it looks like." Royce said.

"No. It's exactly what it looks like. And it looks like it has for a while now. Once a cheater..." Rose walked off, and I followed, soon after I laid him out with one punch.

I followed her back to the V.I.P section, where she proceeded to cry on my shoulder.

"Shhh. It's okay. Everything will be alright." I said, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She nodded, picked her head up, and I handed her a napkin to wipe her eyes with.

"You know, and it's not like I can say I didn't see this coming."

"See what, honey?"

"Please. As if you didn't know. He's been cheating on me since the night he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, Rose. You don't deserve that." She smiled.

"Why are you always there to help me up when I fall?" She asked.

At just this moment, I decided to turn off my brain-to-mouth filter. "Because I love you." I told her honestly. She looked up at me, with those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"It's more than just friendship, isn't it?" I shifted her so she was sitting on my lap, and lifted her chin so she was looking me dead in the eye.

"Rosalie, I _love you_. I've loved you since almost the day I met you." She looked contemplative as she tucked her head into the crook of my neck.

"Took you long enough." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I want to be with you Emmett, but we need to move slow. I may not have loved Royce, but he hurt me. I can't just carry on like nothing ever happened." I nodded sympathetically. "Can you please take me home?"

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins... *cue evil laughter*. Just kidding about the laugh, but really... **

**So, I've decided I'm going to be updating on Mondays... just seemed like a good day to me. **

:DJordanNicole

**P.S. ****Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	4. 3: Until I Figure This Out

**Previously on Every Rose Has It's Thorn:  
"_I want to be with you Emmett, but we need to move slow. I may not have loved Royce, but he hurt me. I can't just carry on like nothing ever happened." I nodded sympathetically. "Can you please take me home?"_**

**Chapter 3: Until I figure this out.**

"Sure, just let me go tell everyone goodbye."

"Ok."

I walked the 10 feet to my family. Alice smiled brightly at me.

"What's going on with you two?"

"I honestly don't know. What I do know, is that she is very upset right now, and I'm going to go ahead and take her home."

"Ok, here." She handed me Rosalie's purse.

"Later Pixie. I'll see you tomorrow. Which reminds me, where are you guys staying?" I asked Edward and Bells. They shrugged.

"Wherever has an open room."

"Nonsense. Here," I tossed them my key, "I'm going to stay with Rose tonight. She's really torn up." They nodded, and I said goodnight to Jasper.

I walked quickly back to Rose. She looked at me with love and relief in her eyes. One I understood, the other I did not, until I saw Royce trying to talk to her.

"... she meant nothing." I caught the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, what about the other eight?" She asked as she got up and walked away, linking her arm through mine and leaning on me a lot. I led her to my Jeep in the parking lot.

"Do you want to drive?" I asked, knowing it always helped me relax. She nodded, I handed her the keys.

"Could you please help me up?" She asked for the first time ever. I, of course, helped her, then went to my side and strapped in as she cranked the beast to life. She smiled as she revved, and shifted into first.

I stayed silent the whole way. I had laid my head back and closed my eyes, so I was genuinely surprised when we pulled into her and Royce's place.

"I bought it myself." She said upon seeing my expression. "He just slept here." I nodded and got out. I went over to the driver's side and helped her down. "Always the gentleman." She commented.

"Only for you, my lady." I said in my best renaissance voice. She smiled, and reached up to kiss me. This shocked the hell out of me.

"I've been wanting that for a while. I take it you're staying tonight." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded anyway. "Good."

I trailed behind her as she walked up the front steps and unlocked the door. She didn't bother with anything, she just went upstairs. I lagged behind, grabbing my gym bag from my Wrangler, and locking the deadbolt behind me. A few minutes after she vanished, I heard water running, and figured I might as well change and make myself comfortable.

Pulling my basketball shorts out of the gym bag, I quickly discarded all of my clothes except my boxer-briefs, and put the shorts on. I didn't bother with a shirt, seeing as I was just going to sleep.

I got cozy on the couch with a blanket and turned on Sports Center. Some time later, I was awoken by someone laying down on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her wet hair.

"I'm sorry about what happened." I told her. "You didn't deserve any of it."

"Thanks." She said weakly. I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." I lifted her weightlessly and carried her up the stairs. I laid her in her king size bed, and tucked the covers around her, knowing she loved sleeping 'snug as a bug in a rug.' I kissed her forehead, and made my way to the door.

Before I reached it however, I heard a whimper and Rose say quietly, "Don't go. Please." I couldn't help but to comply with her wishes. I pulled the covers up slightly, and wormed my way beneath them. Her arms quickly wrapped around my waist, and her head rested on my chest. I sighed contently, and she whispered the four words I'd been dying to hear.

"I love you, Emmett." I could not be held responsible for what I did next.

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her with every ounce of emotion I had in me. She kissed me back with just as much fervency. We broke apart panting. After two seconds, she was straddling me and attacking my lips with hers. This hot make out session lasted for a good 15 minutes, and we broke apart, much to both of our disliking.

"Emmett, I want you." She said after a second.

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive."

And we made love.

It wasn't just sex. It wasn't just screwing. It wasn't just fucking. It was me and the woman I loved becoming one.

I soon after fell into the most comfortable, peaceful sleep I've ever gotten, and I knew it was due to the angel in my arms.

Too bad she wasn't there when I woke up.

**RosePOV**

I don't deserve him. He's too amazing. I love Emmett with all my being, but I had to leave.

After the events that occurred last night, I just couldn't stay. My eyes had opened at about seven or so, and I'd literally had to pry myself out of Emmett's arms. I stood there looking at his sleeping form, loving the way he smiled in his sleep. He was smiling right then, so widely, that his dimples showed. That only made my decision harder.

I had to leave. I had to get away. I had to give myself time to think.

I went to my closet and packed two suitcases full of clothes. I'd already decided where I was going. I was going back to Forks. To see my parents and three brothers. The only person here who would find out would be my cousin Jasper. Who I would permit to tell Alice I was safe, but not where I was. Therefore, I called him. I knew he'd be awake, and wasn't disappointed.

"Hey, Jazz."

"_Hey Rose, what's up?"_

"I'm leaving for a while. I have to get away." He sighed heavily into the phone.

"_Back to Forks?"_

"Yeah, just until I figure this out."

"_Well, just let me say that this isn't going to help, seeing as I'll bet you're probably staring at your future." _Man, he was as good as Alice with those freaky prediction things. That or he was really sympathetic and felt my heart breaking as I stared at Emmett.

"Jasper, please don't. This is what I want." I don't know who I was trying to convince more... me or him.

"_Liar. Anyway, what do you want from me?"_

"Well, I was hoping you knew where the M6 was." He chuckled.

"_Yeah, Alice drove it home last night. It should be in your driveway. Right next to the Jeep where it belongs." _I sighed. I knew he was right, but I honestly believed that I needed this.

"Thanks Jasper." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I loaded my suitcases into my car, and wrote Emmett a note, explaining everything. I kissed him on the forehead, and left. It was a nearly two-day trip with the way I drove, and it was the perfect opportunity to think. I stopped by the admissions office and for gas before getting on I-10. Off to Forks, for who knows how long.

All I knew at this moment, was that I was leaving behind the man I loved. Not permanently, but still.

That, and something didn't feel right. I didn't know what it was... but something was off.

* * *

**A/N: So, I was wondering, do more people read on Friday and the weekend as opposed to Monday? I figured, but I wasn't sure, so this chapter is posing as an experiment of sorts. If you don't like Friday either, leave a preferable day in the awesome review your going to give me. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* ;)**

:DJordanNicole

**P.S. ****Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	5. 4: Never Doubt That

**Previously on Every Rose Has It's Thorn:**  
_That, and something didn't feel right. I didn't know what it was... but something was off._

**Chapter 4: Never doubt that.**

**RosePOV**

The ride home... no. The ride to Forks was way too quiet, it wasn't home. It never would be again unless _he_ was there by my side. The whole trip only made me think of when I'd made the exact same trip with Emmett for homecoming a couple years ago. It was anything but dull, and I can't remember a time when I was happier. Even if it was just him making me sing '99 Bottles of Beer', he kept me entertained.

Just thinking about him wore a bigger hole in my heart. Even bigger than it had been this morning. I wondered what he was doing just then. Probably going find a girl who deserved him.

**EmmettPOV**

She's gone.

Those were the only two words going through my mind. And then, once I'd convinced myself it wasn't real, that she wasn't really gone, I'd see the note she left me. It was sitting there, on her pillow, with _Emmett _written in her beautiful script.

I pulled it off the pillow and read it again.

_Emmett, _

_First off, I love you. Don't doubt that. **Never** doubt that.  
__I just need some time to myself in order to think, and be independent.  
__I can't do that with you standing behind me with open arms. I  
__would love to run into those arms, I can't. I'm going back to Forks for a  
__while. I'm sorry for doing this to you. All I can do is hope that you will still be  
__waiting for me when I return, I would not blame you though, if you weren't,  
__because I can't ask you to wait around forever. I don't know when I'll come back,  
__so until then... I love you, with every fiber in me. _

_Yours always,_

_Rose_

_P.S. Last night was magical. _

_P.P.S. I've told you where I'm going. Jasper also knows. Please don't __tell anyone where I'm at. And please don't follow me. Be back soon, I hope. _

I hope so too, I thought. I really wanted to go after her, but I had to respect her wishes. I owed her that much.

**RosePOV**

I pulled into the once familiar circular drive, and saw my parents exactly where they were every Sunday morning since I was born.

They were snuggled together on our porch swing, sipping coffee, and my father was reading her the wedding announcements. Apparently, they'd done it when they were getting married, to figure out where a good venue might be, and it just became their little tradition.

When I pulled in, they looked skeptically at my vehicle. I first was offended, then remembered that this was not the car I left in last time, the car they'd bought me for my sixteenth birthday. They would've been expecting my old Mustang Cobra had they known I was coming. They'd never seen or heard about my brand new BMW M3, which I'd bought after a ridiculously lucky night in Vegas on my 21st birthday. I put the manual transmission in neutral and pulled on the parking break, before taking a huge breath, and getting out.

"Rosalie Lillian, is that you?" I smiled up at my parents, and my mother ran down to hug me, almost tackling me in the process. I laughed. I missed my parents a lot.

"Yes, Mom, it's me."

"Goodness, Caroline, don't crush her." Came my father's voice.

"Hey Daddy." I said, hugging him once my mother had released me.

"OK, so, it's not Christmas, not homecoming, not 4th of July, what's the occasion?" My father asked.

"I needed to get away." I told them honestly.

"From?" My barely-older brother, Scott, asked; seemingly appearing from the garage. I gave him a hug, even though he looked like the grease monkey that usually was me after work.

"I broke up with Royce." Both of my parents looked relieved. "Then had a one night stand with the man I'm in love with and loves me." I never lied to my parents. I found it utterly useless. They were like Alice, they could tell. "Then I realized I wanted time to be independent for a while, and didn't want him to be my rebound. I wanted to time to bounce back, he deserves someone a little more put together than that." My brother wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh, sweetie. You know good and well that Emmett would take you if you had a missing leg, an eye-patch, and ran around with a lightsaber." I laughed at the visual in my head.

"How do you know we're talking about Emmett?"

He scoffed. "Please. You've only loved one person in your entire life, and no one else could even come close to him in your book." He was right. I'll give him that.

"Ok, you win."

"Yeah. So what are you going to do?" My mother asked kindly.

"Well, I was hoping my room hadn't been rented out." I joked.

"Of course not, honey. But what about school?"

"I stopped by the admissions office on the way out, and had myself temporarily put in online classes."

"Is there a time-frame you're on?" Daddy asked.

"Couple months at least."

"Who all knows where you are?" Scott inquired.

"Emmett and Jasper. I gave them both strict instructions not to tell Alice. She'd come here and drag my butt back my hair." Scott laughed.

"That she would. Come on, let's get you're stuff out of this fine ass car." I laughed.

"You like?"

"Uh, yeah! How ever did you get this?"

"I was wondering the same thing." My younger brother, Chris, said, making his appearance.

"Hey!" I gave him a hug. "Well, last year for my birthday, Emmett..."

"Emmett got you this?" Scott screached, effectively cutting me off. "I'm now utterly confused as to why you left him..."

"NO! He didn't! Now, if you'd let me finish! Emmett took me, Alice, and Jasper to Vegas. Apparently, I have a knack for Hold 'Em. It took me all of one sleepless night to make my way to the high stakes game, and I won." I shrugged. "Six mil." Their eyes bugged out of their heads. "And before you ask for any, I've already spent most of it."

"How in the hell did you spend all that?" Chris asked. I now led them over to my trunk, and made them grab my bags.

"Well, college is paid for, Chris. Yours and mine, no more student loans. I paid off Mom and Dad's mortgage, and bought this beauty." I pointed to my car. "And ok, fine, I lied, I've got like four million left. I also bought a condo back in New Hampshire. You know Scott, if you ever want to go back to school, we can afford it now."

"I'll think about it." He said as he put my bags on the floor in my room.

"It's good to have you home, Rose... Be better if it weren't for crappy circumstances." Chris told me as he and Scott were walking out.

"Yeah, it's nice to be here. Maybe when I go back, you can come with me?"

"That'd be awesome!" I smiled. "Well, I'll let you do whatever. Breakfast in twenty."

"OK."

Man, I forgot how much I missed it here. Though, the more I thought about what I left behind, the more I missed Emmett. Damn, why couldn't this have been easy?

* * *

:DJordanNicole

**P.S. ****Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	6. 5: Talk To The Guy

**Previously on Every Rose Has It's Thorn:**  
_Man, I forgot how much I missed it here. Though, the more I thought about what I left behind, the more I missed Emmett. Damn, why couldn't this have been easy?_

**Chapter 5: Talk to the guy. **

**EmmettPOV**

"What did I do wrong?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Emmett, stop thinking like that." Bella told me.

It had been a whole three weeks since Rose left, and everyone was sick of me sulking. I had stayed true to my word, and I'd let Bella and Edward stay in my apartment as long they'd needed. I'd been staying at Rose's condo... alone... without her... I was dying. They'd resulted to making Bella take me to dinner, just the two of us. They were hoping food would take my mind off of her, even a little. I was too.

I apparently drifted off into the la-la-land that is my thoughts, and was brought back by Bella snapping and waving in my face.

"Helllooooo?"

"Oh, sorry!" She just chuckled, a very sad sounding sound.

"Emmett, she'll come around, and come back to you. I promise."

"How the hell do you know?" I snapped. "You don't even know her!" I instantly regretted saying that. She smiled.

"Bout damn time." She smirked. What the hell?

"Time for?"

"You start showing some kind of emotion." That one hit hard. I had realized that I hadn't been talking to anyone, and that I'd been sitting at the condo doing nothing, but hearing her say it so bluntly hurt a lot.

"I'm really sorry, Bells. But... imagine if... imagine if Edward left you. Out of the blue, with absolutely no reasoning that you could understand. What would you do?"

"I'd go after him." She replied with no hesitation.

"But you love him enough to respect his wishes and not follow him." She looked deep in contemplation for a second.

"If I absolutely knew he loved me?" I nodded. "I would still go after him, or make some attempt to talk to him at least." I thought for a second.

"Bells, you're a genius!" I got up out of the booth, kissed her on the cheek, and ran out of the IHOP. I jumped into the Jeep, and went back to the condo.

Without really knowing what I was doing, I called Rose. She didn't answer the first time, and I decided to try one more time before becoming extremely upset.

I could feel the tension building as the phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

"Hello?" A rough man's voice answered. I froze.

"Um, yeah, hi. Who's this?" I asked.

"Um, Chris, I was just answering my sister's phone."

"Oh, hey Chris. It's Emmett."

"EMMETT!" He almost yelled. "Long time, no speak. What's up?"

"Chris, sorry to be blunt, but I really need to speak to Rose."

"Yeah, of course. She's in the shower, now. I'll tell her to call you back, good?"

"Good." We exchanged goodbyes and I hung up.

**RosePOV**

I walked out of my bathroom, wrapped in my robe and towel drying my hair. I made it all the way to my vanity before I saw Chris lounged out on my bead. I jumped, then started laughing my ass off.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Answering your phone calls." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"From who?" I asked, my interests peaked.

"Him." I dropped the towel and collapsed to the ground.

"What did he say?" I mostly mumbled.

"Told me to tell you to call him." I sighed, and almost broke down right there. "He sounded really torn up, Rose. Please, for me, talk to the guy." I nodded mutely. He handed me my phone and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Let the internal dialogue begin.

_Should I call him? _No. _Do you want to call him? _More than anything. _Give me one good reason. _Just to hear his voice. Just to hear him tell me it'll all be OK.

The least rational side of me won, and I hit number two on speed dial. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He sounded as if he'd been sleeping. Very at ease, not really awake.

"We're you sleeping? I'll just call you back later." I pulled the phone away, and went to hit End Call, when he yelled.

"NO! No, I'm awake. I'm so happy you called me back. To be honest, I didn't expect you to."

"I didn't expect me to either." I said honestly.

"Rose, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Em, I don't know."

"How long are you gonna stay in Forks?" I let out a sigh.

"A while longer." I didn't tell him why.

"How long's a while?"

"A few months at least. Maybe a year." _At least nine. _I thought to myself. _At least nine months. _There was a silence. It wasn't awkward, just uncomfortable.

"Dammit Rosalie, I miss you." I let out another sigh.

"I miss you too. More than you could possible imagine, especially now."

"Why? I can hear the unease and stress in your voice. You know you can tell me." _No, I can't ... not yet anyway. _

"I went to the doctor today, and he told me I wasn't exactly in prime condition." _There, pick that apart._

"What's wrong?" He was in full caring mode now.

"Nothing. Doctor just told me to eat more, and they put me on some kind of meds for my blood." _Ok, not exactly a lie. _And it wasn't. Not at all. I wasn't in prime condition, and I had been put on some new medication.

"Are you going to be OK?" _Hell yes, I'm going to be OK! I'm carrying your child! _But then again, that would've caused a few problems that I didn't really want to deal with right now.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I told him. "I just need time to think, Emmett. I know I left suddenly, and I promise I'll come back. But this has to be done in order for me to love you with all of me." It was bullshit, and we both knew it, but he didn't push it.

"I love you." Those three simple words broke my heart.

"I love you, too, Emmett. So much."

"Just so you know, in your note, you said you couldn't expect me to wait around forever, but I just wanted you to know that I will. I will wait for you forever if that's what it takes. I swear it." I couldn't hold my tears in any longer, and I started sobbing.

"Emmett, I have to go. I love you."

"Wait! Can I still call you? I need to hear your voice at the very least." I smiled at his sweetness.

"Every night?" I asked. What a fantastic way to end my day.

"Each and every." He promised. "Goodnight, my angel." And we hung up. It killed me to do so.

I didn't know if I'd be able to handle talking to him all the time and not rushing back to him, but now, for real, I needed to stay here. I wanted to have this child and get my life together before I went back. I was almost exactly three weeks along, and yes, I was absolutely sure that it was Emmett's. After all, he's the only man I've ever been with. Ever. Seriously. I know what you're thinking.

What about Royce? Nope. I'd never sleep with a sleaze-ball like him.

Anyone else? Nope again. I lost my virginity to Emmett on prom night, back in high school. We both agreed that it was just the heat of the moment, and our friendship was more important then trying to pursue something more, but now I'm wishing we had.

As I sat there, I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened.

I knew it was pointless, so I decided to get dressed, and go talk to my parents. I quickly pulled on one of the many t-shirts I'd stolen from Emmett over the years, some really baggy sweatpants, and made my way down stairs. I'm sure I looked utterly fantastic, as I'd just been on my bedroom floor, crying my eyes out. No one asked questions as I sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Scott. Chris gave me a knowing nod from the recliner. I gave a small smile back. I glanced over to my parents who were cuddled together on the love seat.

I took a deep breath and blurted, "Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant." I heard more than saw Scott turn the TV off. My parents looked at me. It was silent for a few seconds, then they looked at each other for a moment, and turned back to me.

"How far along?" My mom asked.

"Three weeks."

"Emmett's?" They knew me so well.

"Yes." I conceded.

"Have you considered your options?" Scott asked.

"There are no options. I'm having this baby. I'm all pro-choice, but not for myself. I want this baby, even if he doesn't."

"Have you told him?" My father asked me. I shook my head. "Are you going to?"

"One day?" It came out as a question, not a statement.

"Well, I guess it's your decision, ultimately. But the man has a right to know."

"He does. And I'll tell him... when the time's right."

* * *

:DJordanNicole

**P.S. ****Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	7. 6: Ready, Prego

**Previously on Every Rose Has It's Thorn:  
**_"He does. And I'll tell him... when the time's right."_

**Chapter 6: Ready, Prego?**

**RosePOV: Three months later.**

Oh, hell no! This morning sickness better not last much longer. I'm serious. I'm going to kill someone if it doesn't ease up soon.

I was 15 weeks in. Second trimester, and according to my lady-doctor, morning sickness usually went away with the first. That wasn't what was pissing me off the most, though. What pissed me off, is that now I would actually have to go shopping for maternity clothes, seeing as none of mine fit. I tried to squeeze, but I read somewhere that squeezing into my favorite sexy skinny jeans was unhealthy for my baby. I stopped attempting after that. I just wore my brother's athletic stretchy pants. I had to where Chris' though, because even as preggers as I was, Scott's were still too big. That made me feel a little better about my size. Not much.

For the passed few months, Emmett stuck to his promise. He called me every night, and always succeeded in lifting my mood. From what he'd told me, everyone was doing well, except for they missed me. He had asked me if he could stay at my condo, and I gladly let him. From what I could tell, he pretty much moved himself almost completely in and Edward and Bella had decided to stay in New Hampshire permanently, taking his apartment. I still hadn't told him. I knew it was wrong to keep that from him, but every time I started to tell him, I'd chicken out.

Before, I didn't mind not telling him until later. Then, I knew he needed to know. I knew Emmett. I knew he would be there for me and support me. He would never do anything to hurt me, and that would hurt me a lot. I decided I'd tell him very soon. Now, I had to go shopping.

I was currently driving to Port Angeles, with Chris riding shot gun, still amazed by my car's power. I still refused to let him drive; ok, not really, I just enjoyed the faces he made when I told him no.

He had placed a mix CD in the player, and I had no idea what was on it.

"Chris, have I mentioned how amazing you are?" I asked when the first song began playing. He just shrugged and started singing.

"Jessie is a friend. Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine. But lately something's changed, that ain't hard to define, Jessie's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine."

"And she's watching him with those eyes, and she's loving him with that body, I just know it! And he's holding her in his arms, there late at night." I chimed. "You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl!" We both fell to pieces, laughing. We spent the entire hour and ten minute drive rocking out to 80's anthems and power ballads.

Just as You Shook Me All Night Long went off, we pulled into the parking lot of the mall, ant the entrance to the maternity shop.

"Ready, Prego?" I wanted to slap Chris for the nickname he'd given me, but I was so used to it anymore, I felt no need.

"Sure. Why not?" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked in.

As soon as we did, a perky brunette ran up to my brother.

"Oh my gosh, Chris, how are you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself, effectively squeezing the stumps she passed for boobs together.

"Um... good." He said. I could tell he didn't want to talk to her.

"I haven't heard from you since Allan's party. I've missed you." She was still a few feet away. So I was able to whisper to him without her hearing.

"How long ago was that party?" I asked, inaudible to the idiot.

"Two months." He whispered back.

"She looks to be about that far along. That kid had better not be yours, or so help me God..." I whispered.

"Nope. Swear it..." He trailed off for a moment. "At least I hope not." He said, completely serious.

"Who's your friend?" The bimbo asked, giving me a very dirty look.

"My sister, Rose." I had to laugh at the fact that he probably couldn't remember her name in order to introduce her.

"Hmmm." Was all she said, then she realized that his arm was still around me. "Oh, ew, gross. You slept with your sister?" She shrieked. "That's really, really disgusting and pathetic." I started laughing my ass off at her stupidity.

"Why the hell would I sleep with my sister?" He asked. "Just because I'm supporting her in a time of need, by putting my arm around her and taking her shopping for maternity clothes, doesn't mean that I knocked her up, you stupid slut." I was proud. He usually couldn't stand up for himself, and here he was defending me. "And for you to even think of that makes me wonder what goes on in _your _household."

She stood there motionless, speechless, and dumbfounded. Then, did an abrupt about face and stormed off.

"Finally. I never did like her." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well then why'd you sleep with her?" He didn't even try to deny it, because I could see right through him.

"Simple. I was drunk. She was easy. And I didn't sleep with her, technically. All it was, was a blow job and a quick fuck... I was gone before either of us could even think about sleep." My jaw hit the floor.

"I can't believe you. I'm seriously ashamed to call you family right now."

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't about to lie."

"How many girls have you done that to?" I asked, and I could hear the anger seeping into my voice.

"Just her, I promise. And I only did that because I was drunk. Other wise I wouldn't even have given her a second thought."

"Ugh. What am I gonna do with you?" He smiled brightly.

"Not make me stay here, and rummage through fat lady clothes with my sister?" He asked hopefully.

"Look here asshole, I'm soon to be one of those fat ladies, hence the reason we're here. So shut your trap and help me attempt to find some semi-cute clothing."

"Geez. Just 'cuz you got a trout in the well don't mean you gotta take it out on me." He mumbled, while scanning the sundress rack. I laughed.

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" He nodded. "Well, hate to burst your bubble, baby bro, but I do believe a trout in the well would be what put me in this state, not the state itself. I truly think that 'bun in the oven' makes a little more sense." He cracked up laughing, and handed me two or three really cute dresses. That's what I'd always loved about Chris, he was totally metro, even if he refused to admit it. He was one of the greatest shopping partners ever, rivaled only by this little pixie back in New Hampshire.

I went tried the dresses on, along with some jeans that I'd found. I purchased them, and was suddenly really hungry.

"Chris!" I shouted across the store, to where he was, flirting with the non-pregnant cashier. "I'm hungry!" He thought I was joking.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" He yelled back, jokingly.

"Feed me!" I cried in desperation, walking over to him. He laughed.

"OK, what do you want?" He asked once I'd made it over to him.

"Here, hold this." I said, handing him my bag. "Ooh, you know what sounds good?" He shook his head. "Pretzels from Auntie Anne's, dipped in an Orange Dream Machine from Jamba Juice." My mouth started watering.

"Damn girl, you're definitely pregnant." He laughed, and we walked over to the pretzel kiosk.

* * *

:DJordanNicole

**P.S. ****Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	8. 7: Weights Sound Good

_**Previously on Every Rose Has It's Thorn:  
"Damn girl, you're definitely pregnant." He laughed, and we walked over to the pretzel kiosk.**_

**Chapter 7: Weights sound good.**

**RosePOV: Three **_**more **_**months later.**

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Yes. I'm here." Such a good daydream it was too. I was walking behind Emmett and our child, they were walking and racing each other every few yards, then Emmett would stop and say, 'Hold on, we have to wait for Mommy.' I smiled and continued on with my best friend.

"Good. So, are you ever going to tell me where you escaped to?" I really wanted to tell her.

"Soon, sweetie, soon." She sighed heavily. We talked for a few more minutes, about everybody back home and what not, me not telling her I'd already heard all of this from Emmett. She sounded excited as she told me everything.

"Oh, and I'm completely convinced someone's pregnant." She said nonchalantly. I spit the tea I was drinking all over my bed.

"What?" I probably sounded a little more scared than I should have.

"Yeah, she's been acting really weird lately. Asking for like, pretzels and orange-flavored anything." _Fuck._

"Hmmm." Was all I was able to say.

"Oh, cut the crap Rose. I know. Well, I had a dream, and an 'Alice dream foreshadow' is as good as fact. So, are you?"

"Yes." I mumbled, she heard me.

"Royce's? Is that why you ran away?"

"No. It's not Royce's. I never had sex with Royce." I heard her sigh in relief.

"Well, if not Royce then it has to be... oh." She gasped. "Shit."

"Yeah, exactly."

"But you two..."

"Yeah, I slept with him... again. Then I really did leave for the reasons I've listed in the past. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later."

"How'd you know so soon?"

"Well, when I left I knew something was going to happen. I had an off feeling." She 'mhmm'd telling me to continue. "Then I was a day late. I knew right then. I've had a calendar marked since I was twelve, and have never ever been late. That one day was all it took."

"Oh, Rose." She chuckled sadly. "What _are _we going to do with you?"

"Well, hopefully you be more of a supportive best friend than a sister this one time, and not tell Emmett." She gasped.

"He doesn't know?!" She yelled so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"No."

"Rose, your seven months pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks for the news-flash, buddy. Though, I'm pretty sure the size of my stomach already told me that." I replied, sarcastically. "I'm going to tell him soon. I swear it. I've been trying to for months now." I said, aggravated at myself.

"Ok, ok. I'll let you tell him in time. Do you know the sex?" She asked, instantly perky again.

"No. I wanted it to be a surprise. I honestly don't care as long as my baby is happy and healthy." She awe'd.

"He misses you, you know." She told me. I sighed.

"I know. He tells me. Every night."

"You talk to him?"

"Yes. He called me about oh, six months ago, and I told him he could call me whenever he wanted."

"Well, that makes sense now." I didn't even ask what she was talking about; not that I didn't care, I just wasn't worried about it at the moment. I made a mental note to ask her later.

"Well, I have to go." I told her. "I'll talk you later."

"Ok. You better call me later! If you don't, I'm going to trace your cell." She said seriously.

"I'll call, I promise." And we hung up. "Chris!" I called; no answer. He must be out in the garage with Scott, I thought. I decided to get up; my body protested greatly, as it always did.

I made it to the stairs without injury, and I eased my way down them. _Man, I've gotten big_, I thought about halfway down, when I couldn't see the next step. _Two weeks ago I could see the next step._ I had gained more weight than normal, and the doctor had told me to go see her if I got much bigger, so I should probably call her.

All of the sudden, I felt myself get dizzy. I grabbed the banister as best I could, but still I found myself falling. I hit the ground at the bottom of the steps with a thud, and rolled a couple times. I couldn't feel anything.

I closed my eyes.

I let the darkness wash over me.

**EmmettPOV**

You know, if it's possible, I missed her now more than ever. I hadn't seen Rosalie in a little over seven months, and my heart seemed to have disappeared when she did. It also seemed that it would come back to me, in part, every night when I talked to her. I was still living at her place; she had permitted me to do so. Every time we spoke, I knew there was something she wanted to tell me, but she never did.

It took all of my will power not to jump in my truck and go to Forks, every minute, every day.

I wanted her with me so damn badly. Everyone did a good enough job distracting me long enough so I wouldn't go, though.

It was Tuesday, and I decided to skip work and go to the gym. I really needed a good workout. I knew Rose wanted to tell me something important, and I had myself stressing, thinking it was another guy. And I decided to relieve that stress the only way I knew how. The treadmill and the weights.

I quickly parked Rose's old Cobra (I'd pretty much kidnapped it three months ago while my truck was in the shop, seeing as my favorite mechanic has gone AWOL, and fell in love with it), and went into the gym. I threw my bag in a locker, after I'd changed, and I grabbed my iPod/phone that was still too damn difficult to operate, and headed for the treadmills.

To my surprise, Alice was there too. I got on the machine next to her, and set it for six miles an hour to begin.

"Hey sis, what brings you here on this suck-ish tuesday?"

"Stress." She said simply.

"Humph." I grunted. "You sound like me."

"Yeah." We ran for about forty-five minutes, both absorbed in our own worlds and iPods.

"What are you stressed about?" I asked, turning my machine off, as she did the same. "Weights?" I asked. Alice had always been one of my best workout buddies. Always helping me, encouraging me, pushing me farther.

"Yeah. Weights sound good."

"You didn't answer my question." I stated as we made our way towards the bench.

"Jasper."

"What about him?"

"I don't know. He's been really quiet lately." I laughed.

"Alice, he's always been quiet." She rolled her eyes.

"Around you guys, yes. But he's never been this quiet or... well, secretive, around me." She frowned. "Put 120 on there." I slid a 45 pound weight on each side, followed by a 15 on each making the total 165. She wormed her way under the bar and lifted.

"All I know, is that you better not jump to conclusions. Though, by the look on your face you already have. Come on, let's hear 'em. Two more." She benched twice more, and I helped her put the bar back.

"Well, at first I thought he was cheating," She said as I added an extra 45 on each side, and gave her a look that said 'Seriously?' "Yeah, that's exactly what I thought too. I know he loves me as much as he says he does. And the way he shows it..." She trailed off, with a glazed over look on her face. I started gagging and she started giggling. "Sorry."

"Well, if he's not cheating, he's planning." I said in mid lift.

"How do you know?"

"Alice, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but this situation is totally... cliche." I grunted. "Spot." She helped me lift the bar back on the hooks and I sat up. "Think about it. Quiet and secretive, not cheating. He's planning some kind of surprise." She mulled it over for a minute.

"What the hell could he be planning?"

"I don't know, sweetie." I told her as we walked over to the leg press', and putting 120 on each side of the press as she sat down.

"Ugh. F'ing men." I laughed.

"Hey, you women are just as gosh darn difficult." I stated. "Take for example, my... well, I don't know what we are or where we stand, so I'm just gonna say Rose." She locked the press and looked me dead in the eye.

"She loves you, Emmett. She'll come back or my name's not Alice Brandon Cullen." I nodded and chuckled. "That would've sounded so much cooler if mom and dad would've given me a _girl's _middle name." I laughed, and my phone rang. "Alice, lock it." I gestured to the machine. She nodded and did as I asked.

"Hello?" I answered; I didn't recognize the number. It was a Forks area code, so I assumed it was Rose calling from somewhere.

"_You do it."_

_"NO, you do it!"_

_"Fine, Emmett, it's Chris." _He sounded panicked.

"Oh, hey Chris, what's up?"

_"Emmett, it's Rose. She's in the hospital, unconscious._" What was left of my heart, crumbled.

* * *

**A/N: UH-Oh, Spaghetti-o.**

:DJordanNicole

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	9. 8: 7 or 10 or 56

_**Previously on Every Rose Has It's Thorn:**_

_**"Emmett, it's Rose. She's in the hospital, unconscious." What was left of my heart, crumbled.**_

**Chapter 8: 7 or 10 or 56.**

**EmmettPOV:**

_"Emmett! Emmett!" _Chris screamed at me through the phone. I barely heard him.

"Emmett." I heard Alice coo. "Emmett, what happened?" I handed her the phone.

"Get details." Was all I said. She grabbed the phone, and her face paled a few seconds later.

"OK, Emmett." She said, hanging up. "We have to go. Now." She helped me up off the wall I'd slid down. Something inside me snapped.

"Alice, she could die." She said nothing, letting me know it was a possibility. "God dammit!" I yelled, getting strange looks from others in the gym.

"Come on. Let's get to the apartment, then we'll go to the condo. We'll get you some clean clothes and a bag for each of us. I'll come with you."

"No." I said, for some reason deciding to defy the pixie.

"No what?"

"You're not coming with me."

"Why the hell not?" She was getting pissed, I could tell that much, even in my catatonic-like state.

"Because you don't need to be worrying about this." I told her as I put the key in the car door.

"The fuck I don't!" She yelled. "You listen, and you listen good Emmett Cullen." I froze at the intensity in her voice. "My best friend is lying in a hospital bed unconscious, possibly dying, 2000 some-what miles away, and you're telling me that I don't need to be worrying about it? Fuck you!" She enunciated as she went over to her Porsche, mumbling profanities the entire way.

"Dammit." I said to myself.

"Follow me, asshole." She yelled from her car. We made it all the way to the complex, and she led me inside. "I'm gonna take a shower. Get some food. We probably won't eat on the way." Great. She was still pissed. I went to the kitchen, but found myself unable to eat, so I decided I would save time, and go to the condo now.

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Yeah?"

"Alice, I'm gonna go to the condo now, and I'll come back to get you. Ok?" She hesitated. Probably thinking I was going to try to leave without her. I wasn't.

"Ok. Be back within the hour!" I left. I ignored all speed limits, and made it to the condo in two minutes, though I may have caused an accident on the way.

I quickly showered, even though I saw it as a waste of time. _I could already be on my way,_ I thought. I packed a rather large bag; I wasn't leaving her side until she was completely well. I grabbed a few things I would need, including the velvet box from my nightstand (just in case), and walked out.

I decided the Cobra would be faster than the Jeep. I threw my bag in the trunk and left. When I got to Alice's, I found that Jasper had made it home. Alice's doing, no doubt.

"Hey." He said, giving me a much needed hug. I hugged him back, and we broke apart a minute or so later. Damn Jasper always knew exactly how you were feeling and what you needed. "Mind if I come with you guys?" I shook my head and wiped away an unshed tear.

"Nah. Not at all."

"Ok. I just had to make sure. Alice was kind of forcing me to come, but I needed to make sure you were ok with it." I nodded, and he carried their bags downstairs to the car. Alice ran up to me, crying, as soon as the door closed behind him.

"Dammit." She said into my chest. "Why couldn't something go right today?"

"What else happened?" I asked, genuinely curious. My poor sister never broke down and cried like this.

"Jasper came home reeking of perfume... that was not mine. And I know that he skipped classes today." I saw red for a second, then decided to be rational.

"I'll talk to him." I promised her. She nodded, and Jasper came back in. I handed Alice the keys. "Get the car started. We'll be down in a sec." She nodded and kissed me on the cheek. As soon as I heard the door close, I waited about six seconds and led Jasper out.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" I asked once we made it to the elevator.

"What do you mean?" He asked, face pale, telling me that he already knew.

"Cutting class, ignoring my sister, coming home and 'reeking of perfume'." I quoted, becoming pissed. "What the hell?"

"You're right. Might as well ask now." He said, turning to face me, baffling me. "Emmett, I would like your blessing... to marry your sister." Oh shit. I grinned like the Cheshire cat, and clapped him on the back.

"Yeah! Of course, but that still doesn't answer anything."

"I skipped, so I could go to New York today. My parents were visiting there, so I flew out this morning to get my grandmother's ring from Mom, grabbed a suit from Macy's while I was there, where I walked through the perfume department, effectively getting sprayed a few different times with perfume. Happy?" I nodded.

"This better be good. She's so f'ing pissed at you."

"Yeah." He huffed. "It was going to be. And I know." I didn't ask what he meant by was. We traveled the last few yards to the car, and he climbed into the backseat with Alice. She handed me two CD's as I climbed in, and I put them both in the changer.

We were two hours into the trip before anyone spoke.

"Guys, this silence is killing me. I don't care if y'all sit back there and bicker like an old married couple, just talk. We've got at least 22 more hours with the way I'm driving; the awkwardness has got to go." I said, looking them both in the eye, via the rear view mirror. What I saw killed me... again. They were sitting so far apart, I could've built a house in between them.

"Whatever." Alice rolled her eyes. I swear I could see Jasper's heart break.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, it's Jasper. Yeah, listen, I have to cancel for tonight." I heard Alice snort and shake her head, I knew exactly what she was thinking. She was reconsidering the cheating Jasper idea. She looked into the mirror and her tear filled eyes met mine. "Yeah, my cousin's really sick, and my friends and I are going to see her." Pause. "I don't know. No, I didn't get a chance to. I'll see you soon." He hung up, turned his phone off, and threw it out the window. Alice and I both gawked at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alice asked.

"People were pissing me off. My phone's been ringing nonstop lately."

"Ha. Probably booty calls." She mumbled. I barely heard her, but I know Jasper did. "Probably where you were going tonight." I saw a new downpour of tears coat her cheeks.

"Alice." Jasper said. "Alice." He said more sternly when she didn't look at him. She turned and looked him in the eyes. He wiped away her tears. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means that I haven't seen you hardly at all in the last three weeks. And when I do, you barely speak to me at all!" She started crying again. "And when you called whoever that was, I figured you were canceling plans whatever whore you spent today with." He had the nerve to smile. "Damn you, Jasper Hale. Damn you."

"Alice, baby, listen." She turned to him again. "Man, this is inconvenient." She snorted. He smiled at her. "I love you. I would never, ever, in a million years cheat on you. I've been distant for a few weeks, because I was planning a huge night for you. Tonight. Hence the inconvenience. It was supposed to be a surprise, and I knew that if I were to be too close to you, as per usual, I would come out and tell you, or ask you. Either one." He said, kinda rambling.

"Ask me what?" She asked.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" She nodded. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and reached a small pouch from his front pocket. He buckled back up, and pulled a beautiful diamond from the pouch. Alice's eyes grew wide and a huge smile erupted on her face.

"Oh. My. GOSH! Is that what I think it is?" She asked. He nodded. "Jasper, you got Granny Hale's ring for me?"

"You deserve nothing less." He said, positioning his hand, about to slide the ring on. "Marry me, Alice? Make me your husband?" She smiled, obviously catching the end, like I did. She nodded.

"Jazz, I love you. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Yeah, and as for the whore I spent today with, I'll be sure to tell Mom you think so highly of her." She blushed a Bella-worthy shade, and ducked her head into his chest.

"Wow, way to upstage a guy, Jazz." I said, making my presence known, before congratulating them. They smiled, said thanks, then the questions started.

"Upstage. How?" Alice asked.

I handed her the velvet box I'd grabbed earlier. "I'm not leaving Forks without that at least with her. I don't know how she'll react to it."

"She'll embrace it. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Never bet against Alice." She replied, before reaching up front, and turning up the CD. "I feel really bad now." She said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Rose is practically dying, and here we are all happy go lucky."

"Don't think like that, sis. She would want this for you." I told her. She nodded.

We spent the next 22 and a half hours with Alice and Jasper sleeping in the backseat. Without them to distract me, my mind started wandering.

What if I lost her? Would I be able to live without her?

I couldn't think about that now. It wouldn't happen. You heard the pixie. She'll wake up and embrace my proposal.

As I listened to the same two mix CD's over and over again, I realized how excruciating of a drive this was. I glanced down at the speedometer after passing a 'Welcome to Forks' sign and a 'Speed Limit: 30' sign. Hmm. 86 in a 30, not bad, Cullen. Then I saw the damned blue and red flashing lights in my rearview. I glanced behind me to see Jasper sprawled across the entire back seat, and Alice on top of him, cuddling into his chest, both sleeping. Awesome. It's gonna look like I'm driving the 'Shaggin' Wagon.'

I pulled over and turned the car off. I pulled Rose's registration and insurance card out, along with my license.

The cop approached my door and I handed him the paper work. "Son, do you know how fast you were going?" I heard Charlie, Chief Swan's voice. I smiled.

"Oh, 7 or 10 or 56 over?"

"Ah. The troublemaker returns." He said, shining the flashlight in my face.

"Yes, sir."

"Mind telling me why you're flying through my streets like a bat out of hell?"

"Rose is in the hospital. We've been driving nonstop since last night to get to her." His expression turned grave.

"Yeah, that was quite a nasty spill she took, given her condition." _Her condition, what?_

"What condition would that be?"

"Oh, you don't know. Well, guess I better let you get to the hospital then." He handed me my paperwork back, and a card on top with his signature on it and 521. "Give that to any cop you come across, and they'll let you go."

"Thanks Charlie. See you soon, hopefully." He nodded and went back to his cruiser. Something's fishy around here.

About twenty minutes later, I pulled into the hospital parking lot. I woke Alice and Jasper, and we made our way to the front desk. The nurse wouldn't give us any information because we weren't family. I was about to tell her off when I saw Chris walk by me.

"Emmett! You guys made it." He said giving me a brotherly hug.

"Yeah. How is she?"

"We don't know. Her blood tests should be back soon, and we'll know more." I nodded. "Come on, the family's in her room."

A doctor stopped us at the door. "Only family is allowed in." He told us sternly.

"Ok," Chris said, "Well, this is her cousin, sister," he said, winking at Alice, "and the love of her life. Now, I know you know Rose. She's extremely moody, very pissy, and so hard headed it's not even funny. If you want to attempt to explain to her why he's not in there when she wakes up, that's your deal." The doctor actually looked scared. _That's my girl_, I thought with a smile.

"Ok. Very well then." And he started walking away.

"If you wouldn't mind, would you ask Dr. Cullen to take on this case. Nothing against you, but I would rather Dad care for her." His eyes widened.

"Of course. I'll tell him you're here as well." I smiled. He was gone. I turned to face Rose's door.

"Mom and Dad are in the cafeteria." Chris told Alice. "Come on, Emmett." He said giving me a slight push. I walked through the door and made my way to Rose's side, where I belonged, pushing through Scott.

I was so engrossed in how beautiful she looked, even in a hospital gown and unbrushed hair, that I barely noticed when the doctor came in.

"Emmett." My father said pulling me into a hug, where I proceeded to cry for at least five minutes.

"How bad is it Dad, really?" I asked after I'd calmed down. He looked down.

"She's got preeclampsia. It's bad." Wait. I've heard of that before.

"But that's a condition only pre..." I trailed off when my eyes fell upon Rose's 'baby bump'. "Oh, shit."

"Well, normally I'd scold you for language, but that seems to fit." Carlisle said. "But yes. I believe she became dizzy from the disorder, and fell down the stairs. It also accounts for the abnormal weight gain. If we don't move soon, both of them could die." I could feel the blood rush from my face. "We need to go into surgery, obviously Rosalie is our top priority, but since she's seven and a half months, the baby has a good chance at living." I turned to face Rose. I grabbed her hand and pulled it to my lips. I refused to let go. I had thought there was another guy, but wouldn't she have told me? Then again, seven months ago... she was back home.

"Ok, so what's holding you back? Why is she not being prepped?" I asked Carlisle.

"We normally need two authorizations, whoever her In Case of Emergency is, and the baby's father. In this case, we only need one authorization. Yours, Emmett."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa dang. Round and round it goes, where it stops, only I know. And you can too, if you guys would just review! (Hahaha, I totally just made that up on the spot.)**

**And I must say, the response to the last chapter was phenomenal... if I'd have known I get that reaction to a cliffie, I'd write a crapload of them. ;D**

**New chapter up soon.**

:DJordanNicole

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	10. 9: Built Like Dad

**Ok, so, after further consideration, I've decided I'm (for the first time ever) dedicating this story to two people. These two are the reason you guys even have a story to read right now. They're constant reviewing, and the content of those reviews that always either make me laugh or inspired, have made my writing experience enjoyable. **

**So, without further ado, I dedicate this story so far and from here on out, to:**

**Doomed. Youth**** & MissRe**

**You guys are amazing... seriously. ****Now, let's keep the reviews coming, people. **

**Oh, P.S.: I need banners for all three of my stories... anyone interested in doing it for me? I've tried and I suck at it. Lemme know!**

_**Previously on Every Rose Has It's Thorn:**__  
"We normally need two authorizations, whoever her In Case of Emergency is, and the baby's father. In this case, we only need one authorization. Yours, Emmett."_

**Chapter 9: Built Like Dad**

_"We normally need two authorizations, whoever her In Case of Emergency is, and the baby's father. In this case, we only need one authorization. Yours, Emmett."_ I choked back a sob.

"I-it's mine?" I asked; Chris smirked.

"Of course. You're the only one she's ever been with according to her paperwork. I had assumed, but wanted proof, so I ran the baby's DNA against mine. It was a match. That baby is a Cullen, Emmett. Now, I need your authorization." He told me, handing me a clipboard.

"Can I go in with her?" I asked as I signed.

"When we deliver the baby, yes. But after that you'll have to either go with the baby to NICU or wait with the family in the waiting room." I nodded.

"She's going to make it, right?" He nodded curtly, but I didn't get a definite answer. "Dad. I'm not a kid. I can handle it." He sighed.

"There's a 60-40 chance she won't make it. The odds are against her, but then again, she's Rosalie. When has she ever cared about odds?" He smirked with a sad expression.

I couldn't help but let a small, sad smile grace my face when I noticed she was smiling, even in her comatose state.

How badly I wanted her to just wake up; for me to just wake up and let this all be a dream. Not only was Rose about to go into life or death surgery that I signed off on, but I could also lose my child. _My child. _The thought itself scared the shit out of me. Seriously. But it was a good scared. An excited-to-see-what-happens-next scared.

My father led me to the the scrub room, where I was given scrubs and told to wash my arms thoroughly. Alice then wrapped me in the uncomfortable smock like object. I then had to put on all of the other sanitary objects, and was finally let into the OR.

I was positioned by Rose's head, on her left so as to be left out of the way. I grabbed her hand, and intertwined my fingers with hers before lifting it to where her hand was resting over my heart.

I held it there.

Through the entire c-section. When the baby came out, and I heard her scream, I couldn't help but let the tears consume me. I was so elated.

I had a daughter.

_My _little girl.

Carlisle motioned me over to cut the cord, and I did, no matter how much I didn't want to let Rosalie go.

"Ok, Emmett. Now you have to go with your daughter." He told me. I went back over to Rose, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't leave me." I whispered to her. "I love you too much and I can't raise this baby on my own." I was then led to the nursery, and watched as they cleaned her up.

They checked her all over. Reflexes. Heart beat. Blood pressure. Breathing. And not to my surprise, there wasn't a thing wrong with her, aside from the fact that she was premature, meaning she was smaller than normal.

5 lbs, 13 oz. Meaning she was either large for her age, or the doctor was wrong about the conception time. Which couldn't have been it. I mean, come on. It happened once. So, my little girl was built like her father.

Her father. Those two words made my heart just jump.

"Emmett." I heard from behind me. I saw Chris there, being watched by a nurse. "Chill, I'm going in a second." He told her. He handed me a note. "Rose told me to give that to you if she wasn't there in some way when the baby was born."

I took it, not really wanting to. What if she had suspected that something like this would happen and she was saying her goodbyes in that letter? Wouldn't be the first time I was told she was leaving by a letter. I literally slapped myself. How dare I think thoughts like that? Rose wasn't going anywhere. I knew it, and she did too.

I tucked it into my pocket as Chris walked out, and the doctor's decided that she was healthy enough, and didn't need to be kept in the incubator thing. I was then given permission to take her to see my family.

As soon as she was placed in my arms, I never wanted to let her go. She was so small next to my enormous frame, that I was afraid I would crush her. I carried her out to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. They all looked like zombies. Chris and Scott were tucked in a corner, not really paying attention to the game of checkers they were playing. Rose's parents were sitting on a small couch, Caroline's head in Kyle's lap, it looked as if they were sleeping. Alice and Jasper were tucked in a recliner in the corner, and of course, she was the first to notice me.

"Oh my god." She screeched as she sprang from Jasper's lap.

"This is my little girl." I stated with pride. "Five pounds, thirteen ounces, built like her dad." Alice smiled up at me.

"I take it you haven't named her yet." She said, removing my baby from my arms.

"No. I don't know what Rose wants." I told her. "Though, this letter was to be given to me if Rose wasn't here in someway, so maybe it mentions it, but I'm really scared to read it." I whispered to her. Everyone else had crowded around us now. Alice passed the baby to Rose's parents, Caroline and Kyle, and took the letter from me, reading it quickly. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. She then handed me the letter.

"Read. Just trust me." Hey, never bet against Alice, so I looked at the letter.

_Ok Emmett,_

_Right now, you're reading this, because something's happened to me.  
Don't be scared, whatever it is, I'll kick it's ass and come back to you... if you'll still want me.  
I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but in all honesty, I was scared when I shouldn't have been.  
Deep down, I knew how you'd react, but my negative side won._

_I don't know what you think about names, seeing as you just found about your daughter, but  
I've been playing with a few, and you can choose:_

_Samantha Riley Cullen  
Layla Addison Cullen  
Harper Grace Cullen  
Spencer Ashley Cullen  
Dayton Erica Cullen_

_Honestly, Samantha Riley is my favorite._

_Play around with them. Or you can pick a totally new name if you'd like. I'm ultimately leaving this decision up  
to you... please don't make me regret it._

_And as for godparents, we'll decide that later._

_Love forever,  
Rosalie Lillian Hale_

Ugh. Why couldn't she just be by my side and help me with this? I loved all the names and found it severely difficult to choose. I looked over at my daughter, being rocked by Jasper, and the name hit me like a ton of bricks.

Samantha Riley. I decided to go with Rosalie on this one. I gently lifted my daughter from Jazz's arms, and brought her to the nursery. The nurse took Sam away to feed her and put her to sleep. She asked about naming her due to our circumstances, and I told her it was all worked out. She smiled and handed me the partially filled out birth certificate.

"If you will, please fill the rest of it in. I just need names." She told me. I quickly wrote mine and Rose's name down, then a little bit slower, I added Samantha Riley Cullen to it. I have to say, I was honestly surprised when I figured out that Rose was giving the baby my name.

_Maybe Rose and I will have a future together after all_. I thought to myself.

I went out to the waiting room with the rest of my family, because Sam had to stay in the nursery. I sat down in the chair next to Alice and Jasper's.

"So, Pixie. Let me see this ring." She flashed her left hand in my face.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" She asked excitedly.

"It is." I told her. And for the next six hours, time seemed to stand still.

* * *

:DJordanNicole

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	11. 10: Janie's Got A Gun

Ok, first off, I just want to say R.I.P, Daddy's Little Cannibal, who was killed in a drunk driving accident a few nights ago. I've been reading her stories since I became an avid reader on here, and she will be more than missed. For those of you who have read her stories (if you haven't, you should), you know a little about her. If nothing else, go offer your condolences. It's the least we can do in a world this fucked up. This only goes to show, that it can happen to any one of us. And even more, someone you may know.

I personally believe that you can get to know a person a lot, by their writing, and with that, I just want to say that she seemed like an awesome person.

Life's short. Life's fucked up in so many ways. Live it while you can. Take chances. Make mistakes. But most importantly, make sure you know who _you_ are, and be yourself while you do it.

www dot fanfiction dot com slash u slash 1542023 slash

* * *

* * *

**

* * *

Previously on Every Rose Has It's Thorn:  
"It is." And for the next six hours, time seemed to stand still.**

**Chapter 10: Janie's Got A Gun**

Then, after those six hours, I went to the crappy coffee machine before waiting another four hours.

"Who's here for Rosalie Hale?" I jumped up faster than a bunny on crack.

"I am." I said as the others gathered around me.

"Are you related?"

"Husband. Now what the fuck is going on?" I demanded. I saw Alice's grin spread at my little white lie. And in all honesty, it wasn't really. It would happen. One day. And it wasn't only Alice's smile. That same smirk appeared on Chris, Kyle, and Caroline.

"She made it." He started. Lucky him, he didn't start with 'We did everything we could.' I do believe I'd've killed him. I let out a breath I was well aware I was holding. "The surgery went well, however, the disease had progressed to Eclampsia soon before she was treated. She's going to feel like hell. Abdominal pain, headaches, and her blood pressure and iron levels won't be back to normal for a few weeks. Other than that, she's good. With the exception that she may have trouble with having children in the future. Not an impossibility, just difficulty."

"When can I see her?" I asked anxiously, so quickly I almost cut him off. The doctor chuckled at me.

"Ah, Carlisle warned me about you. Come on, son. You and two others." Rose's parents followed me. Caroline grabbed my hand and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"She'll be fine." She breathed. I smiled.

"Yeah."

"She should be waking up soon." The doctor told us as he held the door open for us.

I walked in, and a huge smile erupted on my face. It finally sunk in, that soon, I would be able to hold her in my arms, and watch her face light up in that smile she always seems to break out into when I kiss her. I walked over, and once again took her hand in mine. I expected it to be freezing; so I was pleasantly surprised when I found it warm. She started squirming, hopefully, meaning she would wake up soon. I pressed my lips to her forehead, and heard her parents 'awww' from the small sofa behind me. I looked around, trying to find a chair to pull to her bedside, but my search turned no results. I smiled to myself. Oh, well. I guess now I get to squeeze into the bed with her._ She won't mind_, I thought. I pushed her a little closer to the left side of her bed, watching out for the few wires that still remained.

I situated myself comfortably next to her. I felt her squirm a little more, and began to grow excited with the anticipation.

**RosePOV**

I could hear them. They were talking about a baby. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing there, but I knew they were talking about a baby. I could make out two voices.

One I've been hearing since forever, it feels like. Emmett. The other, I thought sounded familiar, but couldn't put my finger on it.

Then it dawned on me. I was in the hospital.

I could feel all of my limbs again, and I made an attempt at opening my eyes. My eyelids felt so heavy, but I've never been one to give up. I opened them a little, and was blinded by the light. I tried to find my voice.

"Lights..." I murmured. Thankfully, someone heard me and turned the overhead lights off, leaving the lamp in the corner on.

"Rose? Baby, are you awake?" There was only one person in the world that I let call me pet names, and that wasn't his voice.

"I'm not your baby." Then I felt and heard Emmett's laugh, and I swear, at that moment I knew I _had _to be dreaming. There's no way he would be able to be in the same room with me if this were real. I opened my eyes, and was genuinely surprised at the sight before me. I was cuddled in Emmett's arms -that explains why I was so warm and comfortable in a hospital- and Royce Fucking King was standing at my bedside.

"Hey." I whispered to Emmett. He smiled.

"Hi. How do you feel?"

"Like shit that someone has so kindly stepped in." He chuckled.

"Let's call the doctor in, let him know you're awake."

"That's sick. Poop, really?"

"Yes Royce." I gritted my teeth. "Emmett, why is he in here? Do you guys really want me to go to prison?" He looked puzzled.

"Why are you going to prison?" He asked me.

"For killing that bastard." He laughed loudly; it hurt my sensitive ears and I winced.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Royce, out. I need to speak to Rosalie... alone." And that ass walked out.

"Emmett, what happened? What's wrong with me?" He sighed heavily.

"You had what's called Eclampsia. Basically, it was a disease that affected you and the baby." My eyes welled up with tears. "Hey now, no need for all that." He said, wiping my eyes. "They had to send you in for a c-section before they were able to take you in for... well, I don't know what exactly they did in the other surgery."

"And the baby?" His smile grew so wide, I just knew it was going to shatter his face.

"_Our _baby," he emphasized the word, "is absolutely perfect." I smiled, then it was gone.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett." I started sobbing. "I should have told you. I tried. So many times I tried. But it was so hard. I knew that you'd be happy, and want to be a father, but I just kept pestering myself with the what-ifs." I cried uncontrollably into his chest. He sat there, stroking my hair, and let me cry. "Please, I understand if you hate me, and never want to see me again, but don't take this out on our little girl." He laughed. He fucking laughed.

"Oh, Rose. You crack me up." I pulled out of his arms, and away from him as best I could. I looked him in the eye, and I knew my face showed shock and pain. "Come here." He pulled me back into his embrace. "Sweetheart, I could never hate you. Even if you killed me I would still love you. Am I hurt? A little. Surprised? Completely. Ecstatic? Abso-fucking-lutely. Rose, we have a baby. And she's beautiful, and healthy. And on top of that, we now have _another_ reason to be with each other for the rest of our lives." I smiled at that last part.

"What does she look like?"

"Would you like to see?" He asked, motioning to the hospital bassinet on his other side. I nodded fervently. He laughed at my enthusiasm and rolled the cart flush against our bed without getting up, which I was thankful for. "Ok, easy now, remember you just woke up, and are probably still a little weak, so be careful. Don't over-exert yourself." Had it been anyone else telling me that, and had it been regarding something else, I would snapped and yelled at them for an hour or so. But I knew just wanted what was best for both me and the baby. He placed her in my arms and my heart melted.

"Say hello to Samantha Riley... wait for it... Cullen!" He said as if he were a game show announcer, which made me laugh. Even going as far as flailing his arms around. There was no way you could miss the pride in his voice.

"I love you." I said, leaning over to kiss him. We sat there for about five minutes, just discussing what was going on with the baby while he was still in New Hampshire.

"Why was Royce in here when I woke up?" I asked.

"Apparently that idiot thinks that Sam is his. Everyone, of course, knows better, but he still can't seem to get it through his head."

"Stupid prick." I muttered. "And it's not like there's any possibility that Sam could even be his." I said a bit louder. Emmett's interest peaked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I never slept with him."

"But, I thought..." he trailed off.

"You thought I'd drastically reduced my standards to _that_?" He laughed.

"I guess I should've known. But when you guys were together, all of my reasonable thoughts flew out the window. My whole life, I never thought I'd be jealous of a prick like that." I giggled.

"Tell me, how come you never told me?"

He looked into my eyes and was searching for something, before he replied. "I never thought you loved me the same. I always thought you saw me as a best friend. And you always seemed happy. When someone you love is happy, with or without you, you just have to let them be, and be happy for them."

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes with his confession. "Emmett..." I couldn't figure out what to say, but I really didn't have to, seeing as we were so rudely interrupted.

"Hi Rosalie." Carlisle said, stepping into the room. "How are you feeling? I see you've met Sam." He said with a smile. I smiled back and wiped away my tears.

"Hey, grandpa. I'm feeling ok. My stomach hurts and I have a raging headache coming on." I told him, handing Emmett the baby and letting Carlisle take all my vitals.

"Ok, well, you're gonna be sore for a few days, especially when you start trying to move around." I nodded in understanding. "Don't be afraid to let people wait on you, and help you out, ok? We want you back to normal as soon as possible. Got it?"

"Aye, aye, Captain." I replied with a salute. He smirked.

"Alright, I'll send the nurse in with some heavy duty drugs." He smirked. "You can go tell everyone they can come in now, Emmett. And tell your sister to stop harassing the nurses for information." I laughed. Typical Alice. Thinking about it, I realized how much I missed everyone, save for Royce. I hate that bastard.

"Rose!" I heard Alice come in.

"Hey, Pix. How's life?"

"Amazing now that we know my best friend's alive. And is going to stay that way." I smiled, and she jumped on my bed where Emmett had been just moments ago. "Damn. That man sure can leave and impression." She said as she sunk into the mattress. I laughed and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you, Alice."

"Missed you, too." She said, stroking my arm with her left hand. Whoa, nice rock.

"Bitch." I muttered, my voice laced with humor.

"What?" She was shocked.

"_You_ got Granny's ring. I wanted that." I smiled at her, and she blushed; a rare occurrence for my best friend.

"Um, yeah, well..."

"I'm kidding, now come on, I want DETAILS!" Then she launched into an entire play-by-play. I vaguely noticed everyone else, including Edward and Bella, walking into the room.

"Hold on," I interrupted her, "you _actually _thought Jasper was cheating?" She looked down nervously.

"Yeah, um, definitely not one of my finer moments."

"It doesn't matter, she knows better now." Jasper said from the recliner in the corner. She immediately jumped up and ran into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and Emmett reclaimed his spot, Sam, reclaiming hers in my arms.

"She's got your eyes." He whispered in my ear. I smiled. I loved my blue-gray eyes.

"She's got your dimples." I whispered back, which only made them appear on his face.

"She's got your lips." He said.

"Yeah, and she's got your nose." I told him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and rested his head on mine.

"Hmmm. I gotta say, she's got a pretty funky hair color." He said. I laughed.

"Nah, it's just dark blond. Mix between yours and mine." I told him.

It was a happy moment in the room, until Royce decided to mosey on in.

"Rosalie, may I speak with you... privately?"

"No." I said without a moment's hesitation. He glared at me

"Um, is it warm in here or is it just me?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I'm hot." Alice chimed, standing up, allowing Jazz to stand up to leave. Sneaky little... Ugh.

"Me too... must be good genes." Edward said with a smirk, standing up to help Bella up. Alice smacked him lightly and turned to me.

"We're gonna go get some food and fresh air. Either of you two need anything?" I nodded.

"Go to my parents house, my safe is under my bed with Janie in it. Your fingerprint is still programmed. Could you get her for me?" I asked with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"No. Now do you need anything else?" She asked smirking.

"Orange Dream Machine from Jamba Juice?"

"Sure thing, cuz." Jasper said, walking out the door with everyone else.

"Who's Janie?" Emmett asked.

"My 9 mm." I replied coldly. He snickered.

"Nice spin off of Aerosmith."

"Yeah, well, I was listening to Janie's Got A Gun when I bought her." I smiled at him. "Now, what the hell do you want Royce?"

"The baby, who's is it?" He snapped.

"_She's_ mine." I shot back, putting emphasis on the fact that my child was not an 'it'.

"No shit, Holmes. I meant who is the father?"

"Well, she's definitely not yours. For crying out loud Royce, we never slept together!"

"Yeah, ok. But what about all the other guys you were whoring around with?" I felt Emmett tense beside me. I looked in his eyes, and saw the hurt. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm not a whore. Every time you came home smelling like alcohol or slut, I went to Emmett's. He can vouch for that." Emmett seemed to be in deep thought, and Royce just walked out. "Ass." I muttered.

"Rose?" Emmett seemed like a lost puppy.

"He's got absolutely no idea what he's talking about, Em. I swear. I mean, I spent every night at your house before I dumped him."

"I trust you, Rose. Besides, I'm better than any man in bed, so why would you want that?" he smirked.

"And an ego to match, ladies and gents." I said before kissing him. I could feel him smiling. "You do believe that Sam is yours, right?" I asked, a slight feeling of dread coming over me.

"Oh, better than that, I _know._" I raised an eyebrow. "Dad ran a DNA test while you were out. He had to in order to get authorization for the surgeries."

"Ah. Em?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I love you." I said, staring into his deep hazel eyes.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**New chapter up next Monday... ;D**

:DJordanNicole

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	12. 11: Volturi, Aro Volturi

**Previously on Every Rose Has It's Thorn:  
"_I love you." I said, staring into his deep hazel eyes.  
"I love you, too."_**

**Chapter 11: Volturi, Aro Volturi  
RosePOV**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emmett hollered as loud as our sleeping daughter would allow when Royce came back into my hospital room, two days later, followed by a man in an expensive Armani suit.

"Royce, what in the world is the meaning of this?" I said, then slapped Emmett on the back of his head. "Language." I scolded. He mumbled an apology and looked at Royce.

"What do you want? And who in hel... heck are you?" He asked Armani.

"Hello. I am Aro Volturi. I am Mr. King's attorney." He said with an Italian accent.

"Ok. Why are you here?" I asked, rather annoyed. Can I not get five minutes alone with Emmett and Sam?

"Mr. King would like to sign over all of his paternal rights. He is willing to pay you a hefty sum every month, so long as you agree to sign a statement saying that you will not tell a soul that he is the father."

"Seriously?" Em asked. "Not a soul, huh? What if she was to tell a vampire?" _**(Laugh!!! Laugh at the irony!!! Sorry, couldn't help myself... **_**:D **_**Onward.) **_Emmett asked, and I tried my damndest to hold in my laughter. It was moments like this, where he let his immaturity slip through the cracks, that I loved him more and more.

"Ok, Mr. Volturi?" I confirmed, he nodded. "I am a millionaire a few times over. Why would I want money from that sleaze ball?" He began to answer, but I cut him off. "And second, he has absolutely no paternal rights to sign over. He IS NOT the father of my daughter."

"Good. That will make this process easier." He said, pulling two contracts out of his brief case.

"How in the hell is this guy going to sign over _his_ paternal rights to _my_ daughter?" Emmett asked. Volturi looked at Emmett as if he'd just grown a third head. _Second._ I corrected in my mind. _What? He already has two! Both of which he can use quite well_... I smirked when I thought that in defense of my mind's other accusations.

"As I was saying. All I need you to do is sign on the line marked with an 'x'."

"Oh, for the love of God." I leaned over Emmett's massive form and pushed the 'nurse call' button.

"Yes?" I heard the sweet old lady at the nurse's station ask. "Rosalie, is everything ok?" She asked.

"Mrs. Cope, could you please send Carlisle in here?"

"Sure thing, dearie." She replied with a slight Irish accent. Where the hell it came from, me no know.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle.

"Is something wrong, Rose? Em?"

"Yeah. There is. Would you please, be so kind as to tell this ass," slap, "...ow... that Sam is not his daughter?" Emmett asked with a furious glint in his eyes.

"Gentleman." Carlisle said, holding his hand out for Armani to take. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I..." Royce started, but Armani held his hand up.

"My client is trying to sign over his paternal rights, but Ms. Hale here seems to want to do nothing besides give us trouble." Carlisle laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like our Rose. Well, I hate to break it to you, Mr..."

"Volturi. Aro Volturi."

"Well, Volturi Aro Volturi, Samantha is not Royce's daughter, and he therefore, as my children have told you, has no paternal rights. I can show you the DNA test if you'd like."

"That would be swell, thank you." Carlisle smirked, and went to the edge of my bed to grab my chart.

"Here we are." He said, handing Armani the charts. "We compared a strand of Mr. King's hair to the child's DNA. As you can see, it's clearly not a match." Armani looked on in amusement, Royce was about to die of embarrassment.

"Well, congratulations to the two of you, and I apologize deeply for this, uh, misunderstanding." He said, glaring at Royce.

"Thank you." I said.

"King." Emmett spoke. "If you come anywhere near my family again, I'll personally make sure you and Janie get to know each other... quite personally, if you catch my drift." He spoke with such conviction, that had I not known him well, I would've been scared for _my_ life. Royce gulped.

"Ok." And he walked out, followed closely by Armani.

"Carlisle." I grabbed his attention as he was walking out.

"Yes?"

"How long until I can go home?" He smiled.

"I wondered when you were going to start pestering me about that. You can go home later this afternoon. I do, however, recommend you get up and start to try moving around."

"Why?" I asked.

"You're stomach is probably, more than likely very sore from the c-section."

"Ok. Is there anything else I need to know about the surgeries?" He was silent for a few moments. "Carlisle? Dad?" I tried.

"We, um, well, due to the disease, we um..." He stuttered.

"Spit it out, Carlisle. Please."

"Well, due to the surgery, you may never be able to have children again. May. There's still a slight chance that you can, but it will be very risky. Also, pre-eclampsia attacks different parts of the body. Your case attacked your heart. You will have to take it easy for a good while. No extreme lifting, and you have to promise you're not going to throw something at my head after the next part." I nodded, very, very close to tears.

He looked skeptical. I rolled my eyes and held up three fingers in 'scout's honor.' Apparently that was good enough for him.

"You're going to have to keep the mechanics to a bare minimum." I couldn't keep the tears at bay any more, but it wasn't due to the fact that I couldn't wrench on my cars anymore. Though, I'm sure it helped a little.

I had just been told that I probably couldn't have anymore kids, then, the only way I knew to cope with anything, like, say, being told I was pretty much barren, was swept out from under my feet.

BOB SAGET!!! **(For those of you who don't get it, go on YouTube and search for Tourettes Guy)**

I mean, really.

"Ok. I can do that." I said, crying into Emmett's side. Carlisle nodded and left.

"Just remember," Emmett whispered, "we have an amazing, beautiful daughter, and he said keep it to a minimum. Not that you couldn't at all." I looked at him strangely.

"Meaning?" I said, a little too upset to try and put two and two together.

"Ok, ok. How to put this into Rose terms..." he said with a smirk. I poked him in his ribs. "OH! Light bulb, I got it. Ok, you remember in season two or three of One Tree Hill? Lucas found out that he had HCM, right?" I chuckled at his analogy and nodded. "He finally realizes he can't play anymore because of his condition, and he's devastated. But, then, in season four, his mom and Whitey convince him to play again, right?" I nodded again.

"Yeah, but he could only go in for fifteen minutes a game." I said, the point of this finally dawning on me. "So, what you're saying is that because of the HCM," I gestured towards my stomach, "I can only go in fifteen minutes a game." He smiled.

"Yes. And if you ever tell anyone that I paid that much attention to One Tree Hill, I will totally put sugar in the M6's tank." I looked at him in horror. He smiled. "Deal?" I nodded.

"Deal. But you know you totally loved our Wednesday, then Tuesday, then Monday night rituals." He laughed out loud, causing Sam to jump.

"I honestly know why the freaking network couldn't just pick one day, and leave it there!" He said, putting the sleeping baby in the hospital bassinet, then turning back to me and wrapping me in a tight embrace.

"Because, baby. They got to keep you on your toes!"

"Humph." I giggled. "Um, so..."

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Well, I was wondering, you know, since..."

"My gosh, you Cullens sure are eloquent today, no? For the second time today I say, spit it out."

"Are we officially official?" I would've laughed, but the pure almost scared look on his face was upsetting.

"Is that what you want?" He nodded.

"More than anything." I smiled and moved to kiss him. It was slow, and sweet. It was absolutely perfect is what it was.

"I love you, Em." He smiled.

"There is another matter we need to discuss." He told me.

"Ok, shoot."

"Godparents. We need to decide."

"Chris." I said immediately. "He went with me to every doctor's appointment, he took me maternity shopping, he went out at two in the morning to try and find me orange smoothies and pretzels, and he was basically there for me since I didn't let you." Emmett agreed.

"I'm still pissed at you for that, by the way." He was obviously joking about the being pissed off, but I could still hear the hurt in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett. If it would make you feel any better, I could get Chris in here to bitch for a couple of hours about how pissy I am when I'm pregnant." He smiled

"I know. I still wish I could have been there live and in person, though."

"Next time." I promised. He started to say something, but I cut him off. "Emmett, I will have another child. I don't know when, or even if I'll really be able to, but at this point in time, you've got to let me have faith. 'Kay?" He nodded.

"If you say so."

"I do."

"One day," He whispered huskily into my ear, "I'm going to make you say that under the altar." I blushed a bit.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

**New chapter up next Monday... ;D**

:DJordanNicole

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	13. 12: 5th of Jack

**Author's Note: Pics of everyone and everything on profile. **

**And,,, being the idiot I am, I've forgotten a disclaimer for this story. **

**This is a recurring disclaimer.**

**I own a copy of Twilight. Not the multi-billion dollar empire that it is. **

_**Previously on Every Rose Has It's Thorn:**_

_"One day," He whispered huskily into my ear, "I'm going to make you say that under the altar." I blushed a bit.  
"I look forward to it." _

**Chapter 12: 1/5 of Jack  
RosePOV**

"Alright, come on, doctor says you need to get mobile, so let's go." He said, standing up. Well, that was an abrupt change of subject.

"Wow, Em. Way to kill the mood." He rolled his eyes, picked me up bridal style, and set me on the edge of the bed. "Tease." I said when I was fully grounded again. He smirked.

"Are you sore anywhere?" I nodded.

"Carlisle was right, my tummy hurts a bit."

"Alright, well, let's see if it gets any better when you stand up." So I did. And immediately, I felt a draft crawl up my ass, which made me shiver and jump. "What? What happened?" Emmett was frantic. I laughed a little.

"Em, I'm fine. So long as you've got a pair of super comfy, super huge Emmett sweat pants over in that duffle of yours."

I could literally see the light bulb go off, right before he ran to his bag. He came back with his old football sweats from high school. I tried to bend over in order to pull them on, but my stomach hurt too bad.

"Uh, can I get a hand?" Emmett got down on one knee, and held the pants open so I could step into them. Of course, being the gentleman he was raised to be, he turned his head as he pulled them up, kissing my belly button as he rose.

"You good?" I nodded.

"Yeah, help me up, will you?"

"Always." I smiled, and for once, was able to stand over my baby and watch her sleep. "Come on, Rose. Let's take a nice little stroll around our floor." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder, also looking down on a sleeping beauty.

"Grab Sam. She wants to come too."

As we made our way around the floor, we were stopped several times. Mostly just to get the "She's beautiful!" or the "Oh my goodness, she looks just like you, what's her name?" I would of course answer politely, and keep walking. We stopped a few times also, when one of our family members or one of the nurses would stop is to make sure I was feeling ok. I was completely and utterly on cloud nine.

"So, we've decided on godfather, what about the godmother?" Emmett asked. I thought about it for a second.

"I don't know. Got anyone in mind?"

"Well, I figured it should be someone both of us trust. Like Chris." He said. I could see the wheels turning in that head of his.

"Ok, you've got someone in mind. Who?"

"Well, Alice. She is, after all, the only reason I'm standing here. If it wasn't for her going all Nazi and taking charge. I'd still be trying to pick myself up off of the floor in the gym." I stopped walking.

"Emmett..." I didn't know how to say everything I wanted to say, so I just settled for an Emmett-sized hug. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." He said, kissing on the top of my head.

**EmmettPOV**

Rose was being released in about half an hour, so I was at her parents house rounding up a few things. Car seat, check. Diaper bag, check. Car keys... gosh dammit where are the car keys?

"Are you looking for these?" I heard from the door.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said, taking the keys from Kyle, who was standing in the doorway watching me on my scavenger hunt.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. I remember when we first brought Scott home from the hospital. You're much less of a nervous wreck than I was." His slight Texas accent slipping out; I laughed.

"You obviously can't see under the cool demeanor I'm portraying." he smiled. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"I'm going to go ahead and guess this has to do with you and my baby girl."

"Ah, you know me so well." He nodded. "So, I uh... I just wanted... well, you see..."

"Emmett." He said, stopping my ramblings. He put a hand on each of my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye. "You have my permission to ask my daughter to marry you."

"Wow, maybe you can see right through me." He laughed.

"Nah. I just know these things. I was in your shoes once. Father-in-law was a little less understanding than I, though. You will never tell anyone that, either. Got it?"

"Yes sir. And thank you." He smiled.

"Ever hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." With that, I walked out to Rose's Beamer, and installed the car seat base. I was surprised at how easy it was. As I was closing the door to the M6, Chris came up to me.

"Hey, Emmett. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Well," I told him, "You kind of already are, but yeah, come ride with me."

"Rose gets to leave soon, huh?"

"Yeah. In about," I checked my watch, "20 minutes, and she'll kill me if I'm late, so let's go." He nodded, got in and strapped in.

"God this car is amazing." I laughed.

"Yes, it is. So, what's on your mind, monkey butt?"

**ChrisPOV**

"Wow Em, you've watched Home Alone 3 one too many times."

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know. Now, what do you want, Skippy?" I contemplated for a moment how to say this.

"I think I'm gay." I decided to come right out with it. He came to a dead stop from 78 miles an hour in about twenty two feet. I swear, the brake rotors were probably glowing red. I expected him to throw me out of the car, and to tell me to 'Take a walk, faggot!' like my friend Timmy did, when told him about my epiphany. Instead, he pulled over into the gas station parking lot, turned the engine off, and shifted his body to face me. He was searching my eyes for something, and when he didn't find it, he voiced it.

"Are you being one hundred percent honest with me right now?" He was using that tone of voice, that when you hear it, you know that nothing bad is going to happen. I couldn't help it. I started crying.

"I-I am." He pulled me into a huge, uncomfortable, yet needed hug.

"Have you told anyone else?" He asked; I shook my head.

"How could I? Well, I told my best friend since kindergarten, Timmy, but he called me a faggot and I was told to never speak to him again. In fact, I do believe my book bag is probably still in the bed of his truck. Unless he burned it." My tears were subsiding, and I was finally able to speak clearly again. "Like I said, I think. I've been feeling weird around some of the guys in the locker room. And I've been getting these, uh, feelings in the showers."

"And by feelings you mean..." I nodded. "Ok. Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Em, I can't let the guys find out. If they do, well, my life will be pretty much over. I mean, this is a small town. My reputation, my athletic career... would be, over. I can see it now, 'Gay starting quarter back expects college acceptance.'"

"Ok. So, again, what do you want?"

"I want to come live with you and Rose." I said, hopefully. Not really expecting him to allow this without talking to Rose about this. "I understand if you say no it's just that---"

"Done. What else? I can see you've got something else on your mind."

"Can you let me tell her?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Emmett. I'm glad that you and Rose are together." He smiled.

"I am too, kid. I am too." He told me. "So, now that we're good and late, what's our excuse?"

"Traffic?"

"In Forks? She'd see right through it." He said, putting the car in reverse. We made our way to the hospital, and I thought about the first time I figured out that I was probably homosexual.

It was about five or six months ago, and all of us o-liners were showering. Everybody was talking about how they got laid the prior night. Logan, our fullback, kept asking me about the girl I hooked up with at Allan's that very night. I honestly couldn't remember. The guys kept trying to force me to 'hook up' with this girl, Rebecca, I think her name was, I can't remember. The idea repulsed me. I remember that I knew that I had to get totally washed out wasted so I would be able to stomach the idea. So, I did. I didn't take it easy either. I went through an entire fifth of Jack in approximately, oh, six point nine minutes. Ok, so, I admit it. I hated myself that night. I woke up the next morning, with no recollection of that night, and Rebecca, whatever her name was, told me that there were no strings. I found a used condom on the floor next to the bed.

"Fuck it. Emmett, I'll take the rap. I'll tell her everything. Just hold off the explanations until I can get her alone for a minute."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Well, you better make it fast. Because if I keep something from her, and then ask her to marry me, she'll probably kill me."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**A/N: A day late and quite a bit short, I know!!! I'm so freaking sorry, you honestly have no idea. I'm SORRY!!! **

**Double updates next week, I swear it!**

**:DJordanNicole**

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	14. 13: But Why Is The Rum Gone

_**Previously on Every Rose Has It's Thorn:  
**__"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Well, you better make it fast. Because if I keep something from her, and then ask her to marry me, she'll probably kill me."  
"Yeah, I know."_

**Chapter 13: But why is the rum gone?**

**ChrisPOV**

Someone please. I'm begging you. Please, just blow my brains out right now. Please? I'm so damn bored!! I really need to start memorizing radio stations in other states. Oh, look, a Wal-Mart. Can anyone say FM transmitter? I pulled off the main road.

I heard my phone ring. I glanced at the clock and flipped it open.

"Right on time, sis."

"_Why did you pull over? Is something wrong with Peyton? So help me God, if you hurt her, I'll kill you! I swear it!"_

"Rosalie. Your car is fine, I promise. I pulled off to get an iPod accessory from Wal-Mart."

_"Ooh! Edward! Double back and hit that Wally World... No, no, not literally, you buffoon. I would never ask you to put your cherished stupid shiny Volvo through a Wal-Mart wall. Chris?"_

"Yup, still here."

_"Ok, see you in a minute." _She hung up. Two minutes later an entire parade of cars pulled up and parked next to me. All of my 'family' got out of their respective cars. Alice and Jasper jumped out of the Cobra -Alice behind the wheel of course- and Edward, Bella, Em, and Rose climbed out of the Volvo, Emmett toting a baby seat.

"Have I told you how much you scare the shit out of me behind the wheel?" Bella and Rose asked at the same time, to two different people. Edward laughed at his wife and I cringed away from my sister's glare.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just damn near impossible to stay calm about her when I'm not driving." She said, running her hand along the rear bumper.

"Whatever." I said, walking towards the main entrance.

I walked out ten minutes later, transmitter in hand, Rose trailing behind me.

"Hey, Chris, what's up? You don't seem like your usual self."

"That's because I'm not." I snapped; then instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Geez, you're more hormonal than I was… and I was pregnant. What's your excuse?" I opened my mouth to tell her, when everyone else filed out of the store. "Come on." She motioned for me to follow her. I did.

"Where are we going?"

"Questions you ask not, young pad wan." She said with a smile.

"Yes, master Yoda." I laughed.

"Em?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm going to ride with Chris for the next leg. He and I need to talk." Emmett gave me a look as if to say 'You're going to tell her?' I nodded.

"Ok," He said pulling her in for a close hug. "I love you."

"Me too." She said kissing him. "Alright, let's go, buddy boy." We got into the car, she let me drive. The car was silent for about ten minutes, before she plugged the iPod in, and selected our playlist. As Part-Time Lover filled the car, she finally spoke.

"Chris, you've got to talk to me. I didn't ask questions when Emmett said you were coming with us, or as to why you so suddenly decided to, or even when he said that you 'demanded' him to let you come along. What in the _hell_ is going on?"

_Just tell her. Just out with it. She's your sister; she won't judge you or hate you. _I hoped to God that my conscience was right as I uttered the next three words.

"Rose, I'm gay." There I did it.

"Ok. Just so we're clear, you don't mean happy." She said it as a statement. I nodded. "So, this is the, I like boys kind." Again, I answered her statement with a nod. "Ok. That still doesn't tell me why you're currently driving to New Hampshire." I started my story at the beginning, and she sat and listened without interrupting me, something I definitely didn't expect from Rose.

_**Two weeks later- ThirdPersonPOV**_

"We're going where?" Bella screeched.

"To Faggotry. Stop whining." Alice told her. Rosalie laughed at her.

"What's Faggotry?" Chris asked his sister as he threw on the vest Alice had told him to wear. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know the answer. He also didn't want to know if this night was planned due to his new found sexuality.

"It's this gay club downtown that I found sophomore year." Alice answered his question, while examining his outfit trying to figure out what was wrong with it. "No. Wear the black low tops instead of the charcoal ones." She said after a moment of examining him. "Damn boy, you look hot." He smiled his thanks and changed his shoes, not wanting to argue with the pixie. He did have to admit however, he looked damn good. He'd been shoved into a dark washed pair of Big Star jeans, a dark almost-black vest, and a grey Hurley v-neck that had white and light blue stripes across it.

"Yeah, we've been going at least one Friday night a month for karaoke night." Rose chipped in giving him a look that said 'it's not because of you.' He smiled.

"Karaoke, huh?"

"Yes! And since Bella's an amazing singer, she's going to grace us all with her stage presence." Alice glared pointedly. "Right?" Bella cringed and nodded. "Good." Alice said, instantly perky again. "Let's not keep the men waiting. Oh my, I wonder if Nathan still works there. We haven't been there in almost a year thanks to someone." She playfully glared at Rose, who was adjusting her halter top that dressed her perfect, back-to-before-baby body.

"Eh, you'll get over it." The four of them made their way down the stairs, just as the doorbell rang. The men's jaws dropped as they took in their women. Leaving Rose to answer the door, seeing as none of them would move.

"I still can't believe you're trusting Sam with a baby sitter at her age. Who's the sitter anyway?" Chris asked. Ever since they'd made it home, his goddaughter had him wrapped around her little finger, and he most definitely wasn't ashamed of it. He watched her at night for Rose, who had enrolled in night classes. Sam's blue eyes and dimples had him smitten with his niece, and she adored him. Next to Emmett and Rose, he was easily her favorite person. He was so attached, that it killed him to leave for school every morning. Lucky for him, he only had a few more weeks.

"You'll see." Rose said mysteriously as she left the living room and went to open the door. When she did, she hugged the babysitter, but no one could tell who it was, seeing as she was shielded by the front door. No one knew, that is, until she spoke.

"Oh my gosh. Rose, this place is amazing. You said you bought out the whole thing?"

"MOM?" Alice, Edward, and Emmett yelled all at the same time. She smiled and shushed them.

"Yeah, We knocked out the walls and made the whole complex one large house. Though, we do have the guest wing which I kept the kitchen, two bedrooms, and two full baths. Every other room has been renovated into living space of some sort."

"Rose, this place is great."

"But…" Rose prompted with a smirk.

"But it would be even more fantastic with my touch."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Well, we're going to head out. Sam is sleeping. She had a bottle about an hour or so ago, clean diaper. Bottles and formula in the cabinet above the fridge. Um, am I forgetting anything? No, I don't think so. You've got at least five of our numbers and Carlisle on speed dial so I'm not worried about that." Esme stopped Rose's rambling.

"Rose, relax. I've got this, ok?" Rose smiled and hugged her. "And whatever you do, don't let Emmett sing Addicted tonight." Em blushed and everyone else laughed. "While she's asleep I'll start mapping out the house." Rose agreed.

As they all were walking out of the house, Emmett stopped and turned to his mother, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Esme smiled. "Your father has been offered a teaching position at the med school, and he decided that he wanted it. So here we are. He'll actually be here later." Emmett engulfed his mother in a hug.

"I've missed you." She hugged him back just as fiercely, tears stinging her eyes.

"Run along. Have some fun, and bring me back a daiquiri."

When they arrived at the club, the line was out the door, around the corner, and half a block down the street. They parked the Jeep in a parking garage about a block and a half away from the club, and walked the rest of the way. As they made it to the end of the line, Chris went to stand in it.

"Oh, please." Rose said, pulling his hand. "We come here too often to stand in line." They walked up to the bouncer, and he greeted them by name.

"Miss Rose, Miss Alice, I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" The bouncer asked with a thick Jamaican accent.

"Fantastic, Jerrick, how's Nikkya?" Rose asked.

"Aye, she's good, very good." He said as he moved the rope. "I finally proposed a month ago. Wedding's in a year, you'll attend, correct?"

"That's excellent, Jerrick, of course we'll be there. I can bring my daughter, though, right?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Daughter? Miss Rose, that's fantastic! The ogre's?" Chris, Bella, and Edward laughed out loud, not used to his calling Emmett the ogre.

Rose smiled. "Yes." He gave her a hug.

"It was nice to see you. We need to all get together and catch up, yes?" She nodded.

"I'll call Nikkya next week. Hey, is Nate still working here?"

"Aye, he's on the bar tonight."

"Goodie." Alice said, leading the way into the bar. Leaving the others at the entrance, she went over to the sign up sheets. Giving everyone a song she thought would suit them well, and putting Emmett down for the song to complete his plans for tonight.

After Alice took off, everyone made their way to the bar, pushing past all the flamers.

"Lucy, I'm _HOOOME!_" Rose shouted as she sat down at a barstool. A bartender down at the other end of the bar, with his back turned to her, stopped what he was doing, and slowly turned around.

_God damn, _Chris thought, _He. Is. GORGEOUS! _The bartender walked slowly over to them, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Rosalie Hale, is that you?"

"Hale yes!" She said, jumping over the bar, and hugging him tightly. "I've missed you, Nate." She told him.

"I've missed you too, but the rules still say you aren't supposed to be on my side of the bar."

"Puh-lease." She smirked, and started mixing everyone's drinks. "We all know that Bryan wishes I was still on this side of the bar every other night."

"Yeah," He said, as they worked in perfect harmony making drinks, as if they'd been doing it forever. "But just because someone wants something, doesn't mean they get it, and I guess it's not like you care about rules anyway, eh?" The two laughed.

"How come you didn't tell me you'd worked here?" Chris asked. Rose shrugged and handed him a drink he'd never heard of, a Beeraquirilla. **(A/N: Go look up the recipe for this, it sounds soooo good. Onward!"**

"Rosie, sweetie?" The bartender called.

"Yes, Nate, baby?"

"Who's this cutie sitting at my bar?" Rose stopped dead, turned, and smiled.

"That's my baby brother, Chris. Chris, this is one of my best friends, Nathan. Nate if you prefer." They both eyed each other, and Chris blushed and looked away at the intensity of the bartender's gaze.

"Hi Chris. Now, I'm not a hundred percent, but I'm pretty sure if I carded you, I'd have to take that away from you." Chris laughed.

"You would indeed, but I'm pretty sure I could have my big sis get me another." Nate laughed.

"How old _are_ you?" He asked.

"I turn nineteen in three days."

"Yeah?" Chris nodded.

"Graduate in two weeks."

"Cool."

"How old are you?" Chris had meant it to be more subtle, but no. Nate looked up at him and smirked.

"Just turned twenty a few days ago." Chris had thought Nathan looked rather young. He was gorgeous, with his light brown hair, pink shirt tucked into the front of a pair of black jeans, with a big belt buckle and a pinstriped pink tie loosened and the top button of his shirt undone. _Sex on legs,_ Chris thought. _Whoa, where'd that come from?_

"And they let you work the bar?"

"Ha. Yeah, been working here since I turned 18. I can serve it, just can't drink it."

"That sucks."

"Nah. I do it anyway if I feel like it. Once you work at the bar, around all of this alcohol, all the time, it pretty much loses its appeal." Nate shrugged.

"Nathan Lerner, quit flirting and get me another bottle of rum from the basement." Rose yelled over the music.

"_But why is the rum gone?"_ The bartender quoted Pirates of the Caribbean without missing a beat.

"Because Jason keeps pouring it for some lez who's girlfriend just left her for a man!" Chris and Nate laughed.

"Get it yourself! You've made yourself at home, take advantage of it."

"I tried to, Bryan's down there." Nate huffed and sent an apologetic glance to Chris, going down to the basement to grab a bottle of Bacardi Light Rum.

"Here," He said, slamming the bottle down in front of her.

"Thanks snookums! Why are you so pissy all of the sudden?"

"Because! We've been short staffed ever since you quit, and I really hate having to stop what I'm doing and do something else."

"Awww. You poor thing." Chris mocked. Nathan glared, and then broke into a smile. For some reason, he couldn't help but smile every time he would look at his friend's brother. _He is so cute, _Nate found himself thinking. _That shirt hugs him so perfectly._

"Oops. Here comes Boss Man." Rose said, jumping back over the bar and sitting next to Emmett, who had been timing her drink making.

"3.5 minutes." He said.

"Yes!" She yelled before kissing him.

"So what's new with you?" Nate asked after Bryan went back down stairs.

"I've got a kid." Rose said with a smirk, knowing he wouldn't believe it. He cracked up.

"You're funny."

"No, seriously," She told him, lifting her shirt just enough for him to see the scar from the C-Section. "A little girl."

"Damn girl, congratulations. What's her name?"

"Samantha Riley." He smiled.

"I love it. The ogre's, I presume." Emmett rolled his eyes as Chris and Rose chuckled.

"Does everyone here call me the ogre?"

"Yeah, ever since you saved Rosalie from that asshole when she started working here. You went all monster, and the only word to describe it, according to Jerrick, was ogre."

"But yes, he finally admitted he loved me." Rose said smugly. "Now he won't quit saying it. Not that I'm complaining." Emmett smiled.

"I love you." Chris smiled, though envious. Just then the DJ announced that karaoke was officially beginning. Everyone turned toward the stage, and Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper, who had been dancing, made their way to the bar. There was only one empty barstool, and Alice took it, leaving Bella with nowhere to sit, until Emmett stood, and moved behind Rose, wrapping his arms around her. The other guys followed suit.

"First up," the DJ called, "Bella Cullen!" The crowd roared, and Bella made her way to the stage after glaring daggers at Alice. Chris asked why everyone got so loud.

"Because Bella was a huge singer. I mean huge, album out and everything. She even got a tour offer." Alice explained as Bella discussed the song with the DJ.

"Why'd she quit?"

"She just wanted to settle down and have a family. She never planned on making it big anyway. She was mostly a song writer; she just wanted to sell a few songs to pay for college at Stanford with Edward." Chris started to ask Alice something else, but was interrupted by Bella.

"Hey guys, how y'all doing tonight?" Bella roared.

"Never lost that southern twang." Emmett mused.

"You never can." Jasper informed him.

"So, tonight, I've decided to go with one of my personal favorites. Sound good?" The crowd cheered even louder. "Thought so." She said as the music started. Chris instantly recognized the song, though few others did. Which is part of the reason he was surprised when he saw Nathan lip syncing along.

"**Sometimes life seems too quiet****  
****Into paralyzing silence****  
****Like the moonless dark****  
****Meant to make me strong"**

"You know this song?" He asked the hottie behind the bar.

**Familiar breath of my old lies****  
****Changed the color in my eyes****  
****Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by**

"Sure do." He said with a perfectly straight, white smile. **  
**  
**Sorrow lasts through this night****  
****I'll take this piece of you****  
****And hope for all eternity****  
****For just one second I felt whole****  
****As you flew right through me****  
**  
**Left alone with only reflections of the memory****  
****To face the ugly girl that's smothering me****  
****Sitting closer than my pain****  
****He knew each tear before it came****  
****Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by**

**Sorrow last through this night****  
****I'll take this piece of You****  
****And hope for all eternity****  
****For just one second I felt whole****  
****As You flew right through me**

**And we kiss each other one more time****  
****And sing this lie that's halfway mine****  
****The sword is slicing through the question****  
****So I won't be fooled by his angel light**

**Sorrow lasts through this night****  
****I'll take this piece of you****  
****And hope for all eternity****  
****For just one second I felt whole****  
****As you flew right through me****  
****And up into the stars**

**Joy will come"**

Everyone applauded loudly when Bella finished. As she walked back to the bar, she ended up signing napkins and people's random articles of clothing.

"AH, that was fun!" She said as the DJ announced the next singer. The flaming blonde chose I Want You to Want Me, by Cheap Trick, and he didn't do too, too bad.

"Next up, Emmett Cullen." Alice gave him a thumbs up, and he felt up his left pocket. In that moment, Chris knew exactly what was going down tonight, but laughed when Emmett's song started.

"This song goes out to the love of my life, Rosalie Hale." Everyone cheered loudly and Rose blushed a little.

**"I don't know what he does to make you cry****  
****But I'll be there to make you smile****  
****I don't have a fancy car****  
****To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles****  
****I don't care if he buys you nice things****  
****Does his gifts come from the heart?****  
****I don't know****  
****But if you were my girl****  
****I'd make it so we'd never be apart**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
****But my love is all I have to give****  
****Without you I don't think I could live****  
****I wish I could give the world to you****  
****But love is all I have to give**

**When you talk (when you talk) does it seem like he's not****  
****Even listening to a word you say?****  
****That's okay babe, just tell me your problems****  
****I'll try my best to kiss them all away****  
****Does he leave (does he leave) when you need him the most?****  
****Does his friends get all your time?****  
****Baby please****  
****I'm on my knees****  
****Praying for the day that you'll be mine**

_**[Chorus]**_

_**[Bridge:]**_**  
****To you... (hey girl) hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside****  
****All the money in the world could never add up to all the love****  
****I have inside... I love you**

**And I will give it to you****  
****All I can give, all I can give****  
****Everything I have is for you****  
****But love is all I have to give**

_**[Chorus (3x)]**_

**But my love is all I have to give****  
****Without you I don't think I can live****  
****I wish I could give the world to you****  
****But love is all I have to give... to you"**

When the song ended, Rose was tearing up, and Emmett literally jumped off of the stage and ran to her. The entire club was silent.

"Lucky for you, I have a little more than just love to give." He said, and she appeared to be confused. Emmett smiled. "I also have a diamond ring, with my name on it." She let the tears go, and Emmett got down on one knee and opened a black velvet box, to show a Tiffany & CO Lucida engagement ring. "Will you accept it? The ring _and _the name. Double or nothing."

"Absolutely." She said, and he jumped up, placed the ring on her finger, and kissed the life out of her.

"I love you, Rosalie Lillian Hale. You've just made me the happiest man in the world for the second time in my life."

* * *

**OK, so this is a double chapter since I forgot to update last week. I'm sorry about that. I had to pull an all-nighter Sunday for an English Final paper and crashed as soon as I got home from school on Monday. I in no way had time to update. **

**So, this is probably my favorite chapter so far, because it introduces my favorite character, Nathan, who's picture is on my profile.**

**Oh, and Bella's song is Sorrow-Flyleaf, and Emmett's is All I Have To Give-Backstreet Boys. **

**:DJordanNicole**

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	15. 14: Go play me a song, Jackass

_**Previously on Every Rose Has its Thorn:  
**__"I love you, Rosalie Lillian Hale. You've just made me the happiest man in the world for the second time in my life."_

**Chapter 14: Go play me a song, Jackass**

**Third Person POV**

After the crowd calmed down from Emmett's proposal, the DJ called up the next singer.

"Alright, alright. That was sweet, everyone agree?" The crowd roared. "Good, because next up is the bride-to-be. Give it up for Rosalie Hale!"

Rosalie made her way to the stage, her mind reeling. She was engaged. She was finally going to be married to the man of her dreams. Wow.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." The DJ said. "If it isn't my little princess." She looked up at Hunter and smiled.

"Hi honey." She laughed. "What's my song?"

"I Do Not Hook Up." She laughed. Typical Alice.

"Well then, cue music." She said, making her way to the mike stand. The music started and she sang fantastically as she always did. She made her way back to the bar, where all of her friends and family were waiting. She saw Chris standing a little to the side talking to Nate still. They were laughing about how Nate had totally just dropped a bottle after tripping over air.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked through his laughter.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Nate replied, smiling at Chris' laughter. The way his dimples showed when he was full out laughing, was just so adorable. Just then, Chris was approached by a blond guy with spiked hair.

"Hey gorgeous, me and my boyfriend were about to leave, and we decided on a three-way tonight. You in?" Chris was in no way interested, and was honestly a little pissed that this asshole had cut in on his time with Nate.

"No." Chris replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, look at my boyfriend," he pointed to a long-haired russet skinned man walking towards them. "Are you sure you don't want in?"

"Mike." Nathan grabbed his attention. "He said no."

"Fine. Come on Jake, dick said no." But someone else had grabbed Jacob Black's attention.

"Bells?" He recognized one of his friends from back home. She turned.

"Jake!" And she ran into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to give this guy a ride home. Says he lost his keys." He shrugged, gesturing towards Mike.

"Wait." Chris said. "He just told me that you were his boyfriend, and asked me to join in on your three-way."

"Yeah, not happening. I'm faithful to my boyfriend." Jake said.

"Oh my goodness," Bella reclaimed Jake's attention as Chris and Nate both looked at Mike with disgust. "How is Nester?"

"Nessie's good. Real good. I know he misses you. We were just talking about you the other day."

"Were you, now?" Jacob laughed.

"Yeah. Here. Here's my number. Call me and we should go out. The four of us." He said nodding towards Edward.

"Sure." Edward said. "I always liked him." He said as Jake walked away, glancing back and waving.

"You only liked him _after _you found out he was gay." Bella told him matter-of-factly.

"Eh, details, details." He brushed off the subject.

Nate had Jerrick remove Mike from the bar, and was talking to Chris.

"Where are you going to college?" Nate asked.

"I got early acceptance to Dartmouth. I'm starting at the beginning of fall semester."

"That's great. What are you going to study?"

"Anthropology of Religion." The bartender was taken aback.

"Wow. That's awesome."

"Yeah, what about you? You don't plan on being a bartender your whole life, do you?" He hoped not. He hated people that had absolutely no ambition.

"Nah. I took this year off, and am working full time. I also am starting Dartmouth in the fall." _Awesome. How cool would that be, to have my boyfriend on campus too? Whoa, too fast, slow down Christopher. _He obviously couldn't say his thoughts aloud, so he settled for:

"Sweet. Major?"

"English. I want to get my Ph.D. and then become a professor." They were so engrossed in conversation, that Chris barely heard when his name was called for karaoke.

"Damn you, Alice!" He yelled as he walked towards the stage. Nate watched on as Chris was handed a mike, and began his rendition of Careless Whisper.

"What's up hot stuff?" Rosalie walked over; noticing the way Nathan looked at her brother.

"Nothing much. Just doing my job." He said as he put a drink order on the waitress' tray and yelled 'Order up', even though he didn't need to. He enjoyed annoying the waitresses with that bit. He followed Rose back to her seat with the rest of the crew.

"Really? Since when does the bartender title include flirting with former bartender's brothers?" Nate blushed, embarrassed, and looked up, expecting to see a furious Rosalie. He didn't. She, along with Emmett, Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper were smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I just… I like him. And he makes me laugh. You know me; you know how hard it is for a guy to make me like him. But Chris does. And if you want me to back off, I will, I just want to see where this is headed, you know?" He was silently pleading for Rose not to tell him to back off.

"I'm not going to tell you to back off. You make him smile like I haven't seen in a few months." Everyone agreed. "I just am here to warn you. If you hurt him, I will gladly kill you. He's just recently out, and is still uneasy with himself. He feels as if he's a failure and being gay is wrong. I want you to take it slow and let him become comfortable with himself and the lifestyle. Can you do that one little thing for me?" Nate watched as Chris finished his song and the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Of course." He said. "Now get back here and make me your signature!" Rose laughed and walked over to the bar entrance this time, as opposed to jumping over. She walked over to a blender and dumped in a handful of ice. She put the lid on and took the little circle out so she could pour stuff in with the lid on. Before she turned it on, she poured in the beer. She pushed 'blend' then added a shot of tequila, a shot of rum, and a dash of daiquiri mix and another dash of margarita mix.

"And voila!" She announced. "The second perfect Beeraquirilla of the night!" The crew cheered, and Chris reclaimed his barstool, Alice sat on his lap. She poured the concoction into a margarita glass, and handed it to Nate, who took a healthy sip. "And the verdict?" She asked smugly.

"Perfection. Hey, do you think you can take over for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Just then Hunter announced Nate for next up.

"My fans are calling." He smiled.

"Go play me a song, jackass!" She yelled after him. He flashed a thumbs up.

Nathan stepped onto the stage and shared a few words with Hunter, and handed him the rest of his Beeraquirilla. "Ladies and Gentleman! How are we tonight?" The crowd erupted. "Good. Well, usually on karaoke night, I get up here and perform a cover of some gay song, right?" The crowd 'yeah'd', and he continued. "Well, tonight I bring with me a song of my own writing. Would you care to hear it instead?"

Nathan grabbed his personal guitar, the twenty seven thousand dollar La Venezia he'd found in his grandfather's basement after he passed, and began playing.

**It's the biggest storm in years they say.****  
****Couldn't take a plane so I hopped a train****  
****I'd like to stay, in a stormy winter's day****  
****so I'll come back to you someday**

Chris watched on as Nate wooed the crowd with his raspy, yet smooth voice. That voice ignited a fire inside of him. 

**As the states rolled by****  
****its all so clear****  
****I'm everywhere but never right here****  
****it's always the same****  
****constant change.****  
****But I'll come back to you someday**

Rose noticed the smile on her brother's face as she fixed a Hop, Skip, and go Naked. "You like him." She said. Her brother glanced at her, before returning his glance to the cutie on stage.

"I do." Rose smiled. _They'll make such a cute couple. _

**[Chorus]****  
****So close so far****  
****so long the world****  
****spin me away**

**I drive all night just to see your face****  
****The way you touch the way you taste****  
****Even if only for a day****  
****I'll come back to you someday**

**I speak the truth, it's all I know****  
****As your tears fall to the snow****  
****and we both know****  
****That tonight I can't say that I'll come back to you someday**

**Chorus x2**

**Ahhhhey spin me away**

"That was amazing." Chris told Nate as he sat down next to him on the barstool.

"Thank you. Music has always been a hobby of mine. But I'm pretty sure that if I were to try anything professional, I'd get pissed and end up hating it. So, I play here. Once a week." Chris nodded.

Alice and Bella came over. "Boys," Alice said, "we need your help." Chris cocked an eyebrow in speculation.

"For what?" Nathan asked.

"Well, the DJ is going on break, meaning he's playing actual songs for a while, no karaoke. And our guys won't get their lazy asses off the barstools to come dance with us." Bella explained.

"So you want the best looking guys in the bar to come dance with you?" Nathan threw out an accusation.

"Hahaha yeah, something like that. But what about the people that think you're ugly?" Bella asked.

"Well, they obviously need vision correction!" Chris joked as he stood to lead Alice to the dance floor.

The four of them danced to I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby, by 3OH3! and were at the end of Pretty Rave Girl before Edward and Jasper claimed their dates. "We'll take it from here, gentleman." Jasper told them as he twirled his wife. She giggled uncontrollably.

"Care to dance?" Nate asked as Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias started.

"That depends."

"On?"

"Can you salsa?" Nate smiled and grabbed Chris' hand. He twirled him, and the dance began.

"I might be able to remember how if I concentrate hard enough." Nate said, pretending to think hard.

"Yeah, ok." Chris said, sarcastically. "Who taught you to dance?" Chris asked his dance partner.

"My mother did before she died." Nate said, remembering his mother's dance lessons as a teenager.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." He said, beginning to pant from the physical activity at hand.

"No. No, you're fine."

"If you don't mind me asking…" Nate caught his drift.

"Breast cancer. Two years ago."

"And your father?" Nate tensed slightly, not really wanting to go there, but couldn't find it in himself to hold back.

"I haven't spoken to him since I was seventeen. Once I told him I was gay, he threw me out of the house. My mother and I kept in contact, because _she_ still loved me." Nate's voice dripped with venom and malice. "That's how I met Rose. She found me on the side of the road, in the pouring rain, in the middle of November, with no jacket. Your sister's an amazing, kind-hearted person." Chris knew this. And he said as much. The dance ended and they made way back to the bar.

"Ah, back on duty, eh?" Chris joked. Nate smiled.

"It's not bad, I love this job."

"Why?"

"I get to meet all kinds of people, from all walks of life, and hear stories you wouldn't believe."

The night continued on. The club closed at three, and the gang stayed to help Nate and Jason out, since they were closing. They all finally left a half hour later.

Chris couldn't take his mind off the hazel-eyed beauty. They had talked as much as they could the entire night. Their topics were of everything and nothing at the same time. They never really got as personal again as they had on the dance floor, and if he was being honest with himself, Chris knew he'd never find another dance partner that amazing. While he was on his honest streak, he had to admit he was also a little disappointed when Nate hadn't asked for his number. Instead, he got a cryptic 'I'll see you soon.' What, was his love interest a freaking clairvoyant?

They all arrived at home, and Esme and Carlisle were camped out in the extra guest suite. There was a note on the fridge, saying that Sam was in her nursery that was smack dab in the middle of the hall that held Rose and Emmett's and Chris' rooms, and that she would be up in about a half hour. Emmett decided to stay awake and let his fiancée and future brother in law head to bed. He saw everyone else out to their cars, and locked up behind himself. He went up to his room, showered quickly, and threw on a pair of sweats, leaving his torso bare. He picked Samantha up out of her crib, and went downstairs to his recliner. Sam woke up right on time, and Emmett fed her, telling her all about how he proposed to Mommy, finally, doing exactly as he said he would.

"I knew you wouldn't tell her." He smiled at his daughter. "It was perfect, and Mommy was completely surprised. She said yes of course, and I'm still waiting for the second she realizes I'm not all that she sees me as." He confided in the newborn. Samantha started crying, and Emmett shushed her and cooed a little bit.

"I agree. That'll never happen." Rose said sleepily from the doorway, making her way over to him.

"Ugh." He said in fake annoyance. "Not even our Daddy-daughter time is secret anymore." He told Sam and Rose laughed at him.

"I just came down for a bottle of water. I'm going, I promise." She said. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge. She passed by Emmett and kissed him on her way back to their room. "I love you." She told him, looking him dead in the eye. "And you know what?"

"What?" Emmett asked, playing along.

"You may not be perfect, but you're perfect for me. And for our daughter. _Now_ I'm going to bed."

"Love you, future wifey!" He said as her foot hit the first step.

"I love you, too. You overgrown five year-old, future husband of mine." He laughed and she continued up the stairs. As she laid down in bed, she could here Emmett telling Sam all about Uncle Chris' future boyfriend. She laughed out loud.

"Here we go." She told herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha. Another chapter! And it's currently being written at three o'clock in the freaking morning. **

**Also, I've found that I like writing in third person. I can show what everyone is thinking without having to keep switching PoV's so I'm going to stay in third for a while. **

**The song is Someday, by Bryan Greenberg, who happens to be my Nathan. ;)**

**I just want to let you guys know, that I'm going to focus quite a bit on the Chrathan. I'm just going to say this now, you will NOT get any LEMONS in this story. You MAY however, get a couple ORANGES, which is the slightly sweeter, gayer version. :D Tootles. **

**:DJordanNicole**

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	16. 15: A Little Thing for A Certain Cutie

_**Previously on Every Rose Has Its Thorn:  
**__"I love you, too. You overgrown five year-old, future husband of mine." He laughed and she continued up the stairs. As she lay down in bed, she could here Emmett telling Sam all about Uncle Chris' future boyfriend. She laughed out loud.  
"Here we go." She told herself._

**Chapter 15: A little thing for a certain cutie.**

The next day, calls went out for Chris' surprise birthday party. Alice had rented out an indoor go kart track, and had invited about 20 or so people. Nate being one of them. She wouldn't tell Chris, of course, but she was genuinely looking forward to seeing them as a couple.

Alice was ashamed that she had put off planning the party until two days before, and said so to everyone she invited. Most people were free anyway. After all, nothing really big happens on May 17 or any Monday for that matter. She only had one more call to make, and it was to Nate.

He answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hello Nathan, this is your favorite pixie speaking."

"Why hello, gorgeous. What can I do for you?"

"How do you know I want something?" She wondered, hoping she wasn't really that obvious.

"I know you." He said, making a left on Turner, and heading to his apartment.

"Ok, well, I happen to know you have a little thing for a certain cutie whose birthday happens to be in two days."

"You may be right. But what does that have to do with you needing me?"

"Birthday boy needs a bartender."

"Ah. Ok. Lucky for you I'm off on Monday night. How much booze do you want?"

"Um, well we just need enough for everyone to have Beeraquirillas and be able to chase it with some brew." She said, trying to amount total quantities in her head. "And how did you know his birthday was Monday?"

Nate blushed, even though she couldn't see. "He told me, and I remembered. How many people?" He asked, pulling the key out of the ignition of his red Saleen F-150. **(This fiiiine automobile is on my profile.)**

"Twenty. Thirty max." She said, slinging her purse over her shoulder and walking out the door of her apartment.

"Ok. How long is the party?"

"From four in the afternoon until four in the morning."

"Hahaha. Wow. That's a long ass party." She laughed along with him, knocking on the door of Edward and Bella's apartment.

"Yeah, well this is his first Alice Cullen party. Got to do it up right!"

"Alright Pix, I'll get you two kegs, four bottles of each liquor, and two bottles of each mix. That should be enough."

"Thanks, Hun." She said as he realized what time it was.

"Shit, yeah, I got to go." They hung up and he ran to the shower, knowing that if he didn't hurry, he'd be late for his shift. As he stepped into the scalding hot water, he tried to figure out who he could get to transport the alcohol for him. He was prone to speeding, and got pulled over on a bi-weekly base, and he didn't need one of those times to be while he was transporting copious amounts of alcohol.

He made it to the club with two minutes to spare.

"Wow Nate, this is the closest you've ever been to being late. What happened?" His boss asked.

"Doctor's appointment." Nate was one of those people who hated doctors and thought they were quacks. There was only one reason he would voluntarily go, and Bryan knew this.

"Are you ok?" Nate smiled widely at his boss. The man was in his early to mid thirties –he wouldn't say for sure- and had a rugged handsomeness about him with his dark shaggy hair and his scraggly goatee.

"Yeah, doc says I'm in remission, and since I'm healthy and young, I probably won't see it again for quite some time." Bryan clapped him on the back.

"That's great, Nathan. You might want to tone it down a bit, though. You make your Crohn's sound like cancer."

"Ha-ha. Sorry." He said, moving his alcohol around, fixing it from the guy who had the early shift, that moved the bottles away from where he wanted them.

All that night, Nathan's mind kept going back to Chris, and how he wished he would show up and help him through another Saturday of endless one sided flirtation and sob stories that he honestly did not care about.

Chris' mind was also on the man he'd met last night and how he wished they could hang out again. He was pulled out of his thoughts, however, by his niece's excessive crying.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" He tried feeling her forehead, and noticed she was a little warm. With her in his arms, he walked semi-quickly up the stairs. He went right to the nursery, and grabbed the ear thermometer to check her temperature.

Her temperature was just a little high, and he was trying –and failing- to keep calm.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" He was running around the plain white room like a chicken with it's head cut off. He really didn't want to call Rose or Emmett who were at the grocery store, but he couldn't think straight. When he saw the infant Tylenol on the table next to the diaper changing station, he relaxed.

"Duh." He said, as if he knew that he was being unreasonably paranoid, but he tended to always be that way about his niece. He gave her the correct dose, changed her diaper, and bundled her up tighter in her favorite swaddling blanket. He sat and rocked her in the rocker for a while. As he looked around the bland nursery, he decided he needed to speak to Rose about finally painting it. The only thing remotely colorful about it was the pile of red Huggies boxes.

Crisis averted and he was honestly a little disappointed at himself about how he handled it.

"Why did I over react like that?" He asked an hour later as he was relaying the story to Rose and Em who sat on the couch across from him in the recliner. "I mean… well, I don't know what I mean, but I still way over reacted." He said.

"No you didn't." Rose said. "You reacted like any first timer. That's exactly what I did when I babysat for Bryan last year. Two month old son wouldn't stop crying and I couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong. Except I went off the deep end, and called him right as he was being presented with an award from the Better Business Bureau." They all laughed. "Yeah, now we laugh, but my gosh that was embarrassing."

"Beat yourself up about it all you want," Emmett told him, " but I for one am damn proud of you for handling the situation." Rose nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm. Well, my niece and I are going to head up to my room if you don't mind. I just want to spend some more time with her." His sister smiled wide.

"Of course, Chris." Emmett said, and watched his fiancée's brother ascend the stairs with his pride and joy. "So, mommy, what do you want to do now that we've got a few hours of quiet?"

"Sleep." She mumbled incoherently as she slowly drifted off in Emmett's arms. He chuckled while pulling her closer and draping the super amazingly soft Scooby-Doo blanket Chris had brought with him around her.

Emmett turned on the TV, putting the volume so low he could barely hear it and turned the captions on. He smiled at the angel in his arms, and was elated when she started sleep talking. She only did it when she was stress free and extremely comfortable.

"_No_." She said, leading him to think she might be having a nightmare. _"Don't run that far."_ Little did he know, she was having a good dream that she had often. _The little blonde girl ran ahead of her daddy on the sidewalk. _

"_Wait for daddy." Dream Emmett said. "Sam, wait up!" The bear said loudly, chasing after his three year-old daughter. _

"_Samantha Riley!"_ Rosalie scolded in her dream, and also out loud, and real Emmett was scared at her intensity. _In her dream, the little blonde girl with perfect curls stopped in her tracks. "Wait for daddy." She said sweetly; dream Emmett smiled as he picked up his daughter and did the rocket ship she loved so much. They ran in circles around Mommy. All laughing. _

Emmett felt himself drifting to sleep so he turned off the TV, and laid down, adjusting Rose to where she was pulled close to his side, hand resting on his chest, and pulled the Scooby blanket to cover himself also.

Rosalie's dream continued. _As they got closer to the picnic tables where Chris was waiting with Jasper and Alice and Bella and Edward, Emmett put Sam down to adjust his jacket in the crisp November air. "Daddy, up?" Samantha asked, poking her lip out and throwing in the cutest puppy dog eyes Emmett had ever seen since Alice. _

_He picked her up in his left arm, and took his wife's hand in his right, fingering her wedding band. "I love you." He told Rose. She smiled and reached up to kiss him._

"_I love you, too." _She said this out loud and in her dream. Both Emmett's smiled widely.

Chris came downstairs an hour later to get Sam a bottle, and was in aw at the scene before him. He gently shook Sam to try to keep her from waking up Mommy and Daddy. After all, they needed their sleep. He fixed the formula and went back upstairs, where he proceeded to tell his goddaughter all about his birthday wishes.

"Two days, Sam." He said. "Two days, and I'm going to be 19. Wow. And I have no idea what I want." He thought hard. "Ok, yes I do, but I doubt I'll get it. I mean honestly, who asks for a date with a bartender, other than an alcoholic?" He turned on his iHome, and put it on his favorite song.

As Caught Up In You filled the room, he picked Sam up and started dancing with her and singing to her.

"**I never knew there'd come a day,  
When I'd be sayin' to you,  
'Don't let this good love slip away,  
Now that we know that it's true.',  
Don't, don't you know the kind of man I am?  
No, said I'd never fall in love again,  
But it's real and the feeling comes shining through,"**

He put a cloth diaper on his shoulder and rested Sam on it so he could burp her and kept on singing.

"**I'm so caught up in you, little girl,  
and I never did suspect a thing,  
So caught up in you, little girl,  
That I never want to get myself free,  
And baby it's true,  
You're the one,  
Who caught me baby you taught me,  
How good it could be,"**

He readjusted her and tried to give her the rest of her bottle, but Sam wasn't exactly known for being a quick eater. He chuckled as he had to keep alternating the bottle and pacifier.

"**It took so long to change my mind,  
I thought that love was a game,  
I played around enough to find,  
No two are ever the same,  
You made me realize the love I missed,  
So hot! Love I couldn't quite resist,  
When it's right the light just comes shining through,"**

He looked at the clock. 1:15. _Goodness, little girl._ _You are definitely a night owl._ He thought as he stared into her beautiful wide open ice blue-grey eyes.

"**So caught up in you, little girl,  
You're the one that's got me down on my knees,  
So caught up in you, little girl,  
That I never want to get myself free,  
And baby it's true,  
You're the one,  
Who caught me, baby you taught me,  
How good it could be,"**

"**Fill your days and your nights,  
No need to ever ask me twice oh no,  
Whenever you want me.  
And if ever comes a day,  
When you should turn and walk away oh no,  
I can't live without you,  
So caught up in you,"**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
And if ever comes a day,  
When you should turn and walk away oh no,  
I can't live without you,"**

"So caught up in you, little girl,  
You're the ones that got me down on my knees,  
So caught up in you, little girl,  
That I never want to get myself free,  
And baby it's true,  
You're the one,  
Who caught me baby, you taught me  
How good it could be, little girl,"

"**You're the one who's got me down on my knees,  
So caught up in you, little girl,  
That I never want to get myself free,  
And baby it's true,  
You're the one,  
Who caught me, baby you taught me,  
You got me so caught up in you."**

Sam finally finished her bottle, and Chris moved to burp her again. No sooner than he pat her back, she threw up all over him and his favorite Fox shirt. "Thank you." He told her. "That was so kind of you." His tone was sarcastic, but couldn't keep the stupid grin from his face when she started laughing.

He put her in her infant seat, and set it on the counter in the bathroom that was connected to his room so she could watch him as he cleaned up. He decided he smelled too bad to just wipe it off.

"Ok, now behave while I jump in the shower. Can you handle that?" She cooed, and he smiled at her and took it as a yes. He jumped into the warm water and quickly washed and shampooed. He jumped out just as the little girl started getting fussy.

"Hey now." He said, picking her up and getting her a pacifier and holding her to his still wet chest. "No need for all of that." He walked with her to his bed, and no sooner than he put her down, she was out like a light. Not wanting to move her around too much, he laid her down on the opposite side of the bed with a pillow behind her back. "Sweet angel."

As he drifted off to sleep, he thought about his birthday. "I don't know Sammy," he said to his sleeping niece, "maybe I can sweet talk someone into getting me my wish."

**Awww… I love me some Sam and Uncle Chris. :D**

**OH, and that Scooby blanket, it totally exists. And me and my cousin, we totally fight over it.**

**:DJordanNicole**

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	17. 16: That's sick, Jasper!

Ok, ok. So, it's been brought to my attention that you guys may not love my Chrathan tirades as much as I do. I noticed it earlier, but no one seemed to have a problem, so I'm going to remake this a Emmett/Rose story again... after this chapter.

_**Previously on Every Rose Has Its Thorn:  
**__As he drifted off to sleep, he thought about his birthday. "I don't know Sammy," he said to his sleeping niece, "maybe I can sweet talk someone into getting me my wish."_

**Chapter 16: That's sick, Jasper!**

"Emmett, hurry up! He'll be up soon." Rose yelled at her fiancé as he went to get the orange juice for Chris' birthday breakfast.

"Gimme a break, bitch." He mumbled so low he thought she couldn't hear. He obviously didn't think she was a bitch, but dammit she sure was acting like one!

"What was that?" She bit back.

"Nothing, baby." He said, handing her the full glass.

"I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean to yell at you." She told him, arranging all of the food on the tray. She kissed his cheek as she walked past him to put away the peanut butter from Chris' pancakes.

"Its fine, babe. Are we giving him his gift now or later?" He asked, putting the Oreo's on top of the pancake mountain.

"Later. The owners of the track are going to let us put it on the track itself."

"Awesome. You know, I totally expect one of these for my birthday." He said, gesturing towards the pancake mountain. It was six pancakes high, and the layers were held together with peanut butter and syrup, and there was a whip cream pyramid on the top that had Oreo's circling it, and a cherry on top.

Rosalie laughed. "We'll see." And they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Go, go." She whispered and Emmett took off with the tray of food, to go put it on Chris' bed. He made it down just in time to see Chris looking sad.

"No, it's fine. I'll just eat a bowl of cereal." Chris couldn't believe Rosalie had forgotten the Hale tradition of birthday breakfast. He went to reach for a bowl.

"No, Chris, go take a shower, and I'll make you some pancakes. I really did mean to save you some, but you know Emmett." She said, giving Emmett a disapproving look.

"What?" Emmett asked as if he had no idea what was going on. "What I do?" Chris chuckled, and headed to his bathroom. He dug through some boxes that still sat in the corner of his new room full of clothes still needed to be unpacked, and grabbed a pair of jeans and his favorite t-shirt, a red Affliction shirt with the huge fleur-de-lis he loved so much. When he turned to go to the bathroom, he saw a tray with a variety of breakfast foods on it. The main dish? A freaking pancake mountain. He was elated. Not only had his sister remembered his birthday and birthday breakfast, she remembered his once a year treats. He only got pancakes every other year though, with waffle mountains in between.

He took a huge chug of OJ, and grabbed his fork. He went to turn on the iHome, when he decided he didn't want to spend his morning alone. He grabbed the tray and went downstairs to spend the next half hour with Rose and Emmett, Sam was sleeping in her swing next to the kitchen table.

"Thank you, Rose. Really. That was fantastic." She smiled at him.

"Sure, but you need to get a move on before you're late for school."

"Ugh!" Chris dragged his feet through out the rest of his morning routine. As he was tying his new black Puma's, Emmett and Rose walked in.

"Ok, so, we've decided, since it's your birthday, and it's pretty much already gonna suck ass," Rose slapped Em when he said this, "Ow, anyway, it's gonna suck... a lot that you have to go to school, and Rose won't let you stay home, no matter how much I've tried to help you out, I've convinced her to at least not make you ride the bus. Unfortunately, the Cobra isn't with us at the moment since it apparently wasn't fast enough," he glared pointedly at Rose.

"Oh, bite me." She said.

"Yummy." Emmett said and Rose rolled her eyes. "Back on track, two cars in the garage... pick one."

"Seriously?" They nodded. "I want the Beamer." Emmett laughed out loud.

"Told you so." He said as Rose tossed the keys to Chris.

"Yeah, yeah. A single scratch, I kill you. On your birthday. Think that one over, buddy." He laughed.

"I promise I will try my damnedest to not hurt Peyton." She gave a satisfied smile and went to check on Sam.

The seven hours Chris was forced to spend in purgatory actually went by rather fast. And for one thing, there was definitely an upside of starting school as a senior with only a month left; he didn't have to do anything. He couldn't do any final projects, because he 'didn't know' the material, especially English, because he had read the books, but he told them he hadn't, which he was especially happy for. He was, however, enjoying math. They were only a little bit ahead of Forks, so he was pretty much caught up and excelling as usual.

After school, he just felt like driving around for a little while, so he topped off the tank, and cruised to the end of main street. Just then, his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chris, do me a favor?" Emmett said.

"Um, ok, if I can."

"You can. Get to the corner of Jackson and 4th. I need your help with this new project."

"What kind of project?" Chris heard yelling in the background, but couldn't understand anything.

"I'll tell you when you get here, hurry." Emmett hung up, and Chris looked down at the clock, it was 3:45. He hurriedly typed the address into the GPS and it told him it would take about ten minutes to get there.

He pulled into the parking lot of an indoor go kart track and pulled the key out of the ignition. "Hmmm. Maybe this project will be testing out new go karts." Chris thought to himself as he walked up to the counter. "Uh, yeah, I'm looking for Emmett McCarty?" The perky blonde behind the counter pretended to type something into the computer.

"Of course." Becky -so said her name tag- told him. "Straight through these doors." It was pitch black beyond the doors, but he didn't want to feel like an idiot and state the obvious, so he just did what she said.

He walked through the doors. "Hello?" He yelled and his voice echoed. All of the sudden, the lights came on and a chorus of 'Surprise' rang through the race track.

He smiled his face off. "Wow."

"Well, Christopher, what do you think?" Alice asked as she linked her arm through his and led him towards the present table where everyone was standing.

"This is fantastic, Alice. Thank you. Even though I don't recognize a few of these people." He whispered the last part, not wanting to be rude.

"Oh, silly. If you're going to live here, you've got to know all of the people you will be around. And you either know or have met most of them anyway, so deal with it." Then she whispered for only him to hear, "And if you take a casual glance to your ten o'clock, you'll notice a certain stud tending the bar." Ever so slowly, he did.

"Oh, Alice." He grinned wider. "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite?"

"Oh," She laughed, "I just assumed." She said, handing him off to Rose and heading to the bar for a drink.

"So, this is probably the coolest party ever. So long as I get to race one of these." Rose laughed at her brother.

"Actually, we've got an entire tournament lined up. Winner gets a date with you. We've rigged Nate's kart." His face was pure shock.

"Seriously?" He didn't know if he wanted it to be true or not.

She laughed out loud. "Heck no. The date part anyway. We really did rig his kart. We figured if he won, you could give him a big, congratulatory kiss."

"You guys are horrible. I need alcohol." She laughed.

"I'm kidding. And the bar's over there."

"Yes. I know. Alice was so kind as to point that out." She grinned smugly. Chris squared his shoulders and walked over to the already packed bar.

Just then a voice came over the intercom. "Alright people! Listen up! Tonight we've got a tournament going on. We have a total of 25 karts, one for everyone. You will race in groups of five, and you will have the same kart all night. No switching, no sabotaging, got it? First group is Jasper in kart 13, Jacob in kart 9, Marcus in kart 3, Angela in kart 47 and Scott in 34. Grab a helmet and meet me at the start/finish line to go over further rules."

"Scott?" He asked as he noticed Bella standing by him with a drink for him.

"For the birthday boy." She handed him his Beeraquirilla. "And yes, he flew out along with your parents for the party."

"Ah, hell. I haven't spoken to any of them since the day I left."

"Why not?" Bella asked him.

"Well, I really should've called Mom and Dad every now and then. I'm going to have to apologize for that. But as for Scott, I don't know. I guess I feel as if he didn't really accept me when I told him I was gay. He didn't openly shun me or anything, I just… I don't know." He said, thinking back to that day.

"Well, can I tell you a secret?" Bella asked Chris. He nodded. "You cannot tell anyone. Deal." He nodded. "Pinky promise." Chris laughed and they linked pinkies.

"Tell me already."

"Scott's been here for a week." Chris' face was pure shock for the second time in ten minutes. "He thought you were pissed off at him."

"He… what… how… how do you know this?" He was finally able to form a coherent thought.

"Um… well, he's been staying with Edward and me until he could get a chance to talk to you. He said he'd tried to call you a few times, but it went to voicemail."

"Damn it. I just found my charger from the move. Phone's been dead since the day after I got here until two days ago. Remind me to talk to him before tonight ends. Right now I have to go find Mom. I'll see you later, Bells." He waved and walked off. He ran into Emmett while looking for Kyle and Caroline.

"Hey there." He said, taking Sam, who was currently wide awake. "Have you seen my parents?"

"Pit road." Emmett said, walking away.

Chris made his way to pit road, and sure enough, there were his parents, cheering on their eldest son.

"Hey." He said, making his presence known.

"Hi honey." His mother said and kissed him on the cheek. "I have a couple of bones to pick with you."

"Oh, really? And what exactly would they be?" He asked, giving Sam her pacifier, to keep her quiet with all the tire squealing coming from the turn right in front of them. His dad gave him a look that said 'get ready.'

"Why are you and your brother not speaking?" Chris chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He told you about that, huh?"

"Yes. He did. He owed me an explanation after he dropped everything and left a week after you did. So he explained it all to me in one of the nightly phone calls, which is the other bone, but we'll get to that later. You guys could barely go an hour without seeing each other, what happened?"

"Honestly Mom, I have no earthly idea. After I told him, I just felt like I was rejected, so I felt it best not to bother him."

"And seeing as you didn't answer when I called either, I'm going to say you lost your charger, therefore had no phone when he tried to call." Chris nodded. "Oh, honey." She said, noticing how nurturing her son was being with her granddaughter. "Give her here." Chris handed Sam over to his mom, and waited for the second wind. "Do Rose and Emmett have a phone?" Chris instantly knew and regretted where this was going.

"Yes." He breathed, right as a kart squealed by them.

"What?" His mother teased, already knowing the answer, seeing as her daughter and future son in law called every few days.

"Yes, they have a phone, and I'm sorry I haven't called." She gave a satisfied grin.

"That's ok, dear. Now, what exactly is in that drink in your hand?" He looked down and laughed.

"Apparently it's a drink your daughter came up with and people seem to love."

"Damn girl can't do anything wrong, can she?" Kyle said rhetorically and Chris laughed.

"Guess not." He pointed to his niece and his father nodded his agreement and took the baby from his wife. "But it's beer, rum, tequila, and daiquiri and margarita mix." His parents didn't mind him drinking every now and then, so he didn't hold back or sugar coat anything.

"Yummy. Give me some." He handed his mother his glass, just as the second group was called on the track. Jasper had won the first race with Angela Weber, one of Rose, Alice, and Bella's mutual friends, coming in second, and Scott not far behind her. Alice literally pounced on Jasper as soon as he made it to the time's table, to give him his congratulatory kiss.

"Too bad you're going to lose to me in the final, though." Chris laughed at Alice's cockiness.

"Whatever you say, Darlin'." Jasper threw in a little extra of his down home Texas twang, knowing it would make his fiancée go weak in the knees. She grabbed his helmet, and ran towards the track, muttering something along the lines of 'I hate it when he does that.'

The entire second race consisted of Alice in her number 94 kart, duking it out with Edward in the 17. Nessie in his 31 stayed behind them, not wanting to get involved. Alice came out ahead by a few seconds, because Edward decided to spin and hold up traffic in the last turn.

"I swear someone bogged down the carb in mine!" Chris' father, apparently the sore loser, had said later.

Chris had to race in the third group, and his only real competition was Bella. As he went to grab a helmet, Rose thrust a flat black one into his hands. "Use this one." It was brand new; he had to peel the sticker of the visor. He wondered why Rose had given him a brand new helmet. She didn't tell him why, wanting it to be a surprise when she returned it to him at the end of the night, signed by all of his friends.

One of Emmett's friends, Tyler, crashed his number 2 kart in the first lap, and they couldn't get it to start again. Leaving the second group results Chris, followed by Bella, then Heidi, one of Rose's friends who Chris had actually come to like.

Group four came and went, and Rose was pissed when Nate beat her. "Well," she told Chris, "on the plus side, any man who can beat me has rightfully earned my respect." Chris laughed, and settled on the wall, feeding Sam.

As the final group hit the track, Rose and Chris started making bets.

"Ok. We've got Mom, Em, Emily, Sam, and Paul. I obviously have to say Em's going to kick ass, but with Paul's aggression, Sam's need to take the lead, and Emily's silent but deadly technique…" She raised her eyebrows in an 'I don't know'.

"And what about our dear mother?" Chris asked her.

"Oh, I'm not worried about her."

"Oh no? Why's that?" Chris asked and Rose simply smirked.

"I didn't learn my car shit from dad."

"Touché. But seriously. Who do you think will win?"

"Well, I honestly think that Sam and Paul are going to lead for the first, eh, ten or so laps, but are going to get too aggressive and spin each other out, at which point the women will take advantage, and take the first two spots." She said, taking her daughter from her brother before continuing. "Emmett, bless his heart, doesn't get enough speed coming out of the turns. I call the women will take one and two, and Em's got at least third in the bag."

"Wow, way to have faith." Chris joked and nudged his sister with his shoulder. She laughed and readjusted her daughter in her arms.

They watched the race, and sure enough, Rose was dead on with her predictions. In the ninth lap, Paul bumped Sam a little too aggressively and sent him spinning into the wall, knocking both of them out and giving Emmett the lead for two laps. Then, again as Rose predicted, Caroline and Emily began the heated battle for first.

"Yay Mom!" Chris yelled loudly as she stepped off the track. Rose watched as her brother ran over and gave their mother a hug, as she herself walked over to her humongous sulking fiancé.

"Here, hold your daughter; I know it makes you happy." She told him as they walked over to the race track's bar, but they had kicked out the track's usual tender for the party.

"Well, if this is the prize for losing," He said with a large smile, "I don't know if I ever want to win again."

"Awww. You're such a schmuck." Nate said.

"Look at this face," Emmett held Samantha up, "Tell me you don't love it too." He put her back down stroked her cheek. "Such a beautiful girl." Rosalie agreed and ordered another beer.

"Dearest Nate, have you and Chris spoken at all tonight?" She raised and lowered her eyebrows suggestively a few times. He found himself a little giddy at the mention of the dark haired, blue eyed beauty.

"Nah. He's been mingling around for the past few hours." He said, looking up and locking eyes with Chris who was across the room laughing with his brother, who he'd finally spoken with and hashed it out.

"Hahaha, you've been watching him. You little stalker." Nate's eyes went wide and Rose laughed. "Kidding. Well, I guess I'll take over the bar now so you can go race the final." Nate nodded his thanks and made way to the helmet rack.

"Hey there." Chris came up to him and sat next to him on the pit wall, while Nate wiped off the visor of the helmet he grabbed.

"Hi." Nate said a little awkwardly. "You having fun?" He asked him.

"Hell yeah. I'm really happy that Alice planned this. And thank you. You know, for…" Chris trailed off and Nate nodded.

"Don't mention it. I was happy to help. Besides, you won't be thanking me after I beat your ass in this race." Nate told him a little cockiness seeping through.

"Oh ho. Is that so?" Chris was putting together a bet in his head.

"Indeed. And if you drive anything like your sister, this'll be easier than I thought." Nate smirked, glad that this hadn't become the awkward conversation he thought it would be.

"Well then, care to make a small wager?" The birthday boy asked.

"Sure. What do I get when I win?" He asked as they were called to the track.

"Hmmm." Chris thought about it for a moment. "What do you want?"

Nate thought about it. _Would it be too soon or too forward to ask for a date? Yes. _"Eternal bragging rights…"

"That's it?"

"I'm not done!" Nate said as they lined up with the other three. He thought harder. "Ok, yes I am. I got nothing." Chris laughed at that.

"How about this, you win, I teach you how to make a new drink. I win, you teach me one. Sound good?" Nate did think it sounded great, but only because that would mean that he got to spend time with Chris, which was Chris' whole thought process.

"Alright. What drink will we be making?" Chris cocked an eyebrow and laughed sarcastically.

"You're funny. But _if_ and I mean if you win, I'll teach you how to make a Screaming Dead Nazi." Nate contemplated it.

"Sounds interesting. Alright deal." He said getting into his kart and strapping in. "And if you win, I'll show you how to make a Tie Me To the Bedpost." Chris smirked and with that sexy smirk, Nate's mind started to wander.

"Kinky." He tightened the lap strap. "Let it begin." Chris then proceeded to pull on his helmet as Alice lined up next to him on the track.

The final race consisted of Jasper, Alice, Nate, Caroline, and Chris. During this race, no one crashed out. Chris let Nate lead most of the laps, but keeping close. This had to have been the most heated race of the night. Alice was determined to beat Jasper at least, she was seeing first hand that she'd underestimated her competition. At this moment, she so badly wanted her Porsche. It could whip all their asses.

Nate could feel Chris was taking it easy, waiting for the opportune to strike, so his peripherals were going nuts trying to keep track of his current location. Finally, in the last lap, Chris whizzed by him and took the lead. A total of two seconds later, so did Chris' mom, Caroline. Rosalie had introduced them earlier. "What the hell?" He yelled, though he doubted anyone would hear him, what with the squealing of his tires as he tried to keep up with Chris and his Mom.

Chris won. Followed by Nate, then Alice who'd drafted Nate and passed Caroline at the same time he did. Leaving Jazz for last, which he was perfectly ok with.

"What's got you so chipper, loser?" Emmett asked him. Jasper just smiled his ass off.

"I now get sympathy sex."

"Oh, wow. Ew, that's my fucking sister." Emmett obviously didn't pick up on his choice of words like Jasper did.

"Yes, your sister will be fucking." Emmett gagged and turned to hand his daughter over to Carlisle, who along with Esme had appeared out of nowhere about a half hour prior. At the moment, Esme was over talking with Caroline and Kyle.

"That's sick, Jasper. I swear, you're gonna be screwed after I tell Alice what you just said." Again, Emmett wasn't thinking.

"Yes, Emmett, that's what I'm hoping for."

"Ew." Emmett plugged his ears and ran away yelling, "Lalalala… can't hear Jasper… lalalala."

"So, I won." Chris told Nate as they walked back to the bar to relieve Rose.

"I guess you did." He smiled. "What are you doing tomorrow after school?" Chris' face instantly fell.

"I'm going out for coffee with my brother which will eventually lead to dinner with the fam. Wednesday?" He asked hopefully.

"I can't. Dentist. Quacks. Anyway, here." He handed Chris his Blackberry. "I'll call you, 'kay. Matter of fact, gimme your cell." Chris handed over his Razr2. They both typed in their numbers, then handed the phone back to its owner and took a picture of the other.

"Will Chris Hale please report to Victory Lane?" The announcer said.

"Guess that's my cue." Chris said, begrudgingly walking away. "Oh shit." He said, as he saw the Foose Tahoe with a big red bow on it in Victory Lane. **(On profile)**

"Happy birthday, Chris." Rose said as he walked towards where her and Emmett were standing. She tossed the keys to him before he made it all the way to them.

The truck was two tone, silver on black, and black wheels. It looked like something straight from a magazine. Super shiny. He took the keys and opened the door.

"Rose, I'm not going to be disappointed when I start it, will I?"

"You better not be." She smirked. When he started it, he wasn't.

As Chris climbed into bed that night, he thought about his new truck, the other presents he'd gotten, the helmet all of his guests had written short sentimentals on, and what Nathan had told him after the party.

_"I know I used the pretense of calling you for the bet for getting your number, but now that you have mine, make use of it." _

That sentence kept running through and through his mind and just couldn't fall asleep.

He quickly grabbed his new cell phone -a gift from Bella and Edward, a Samsung Magnet- and scrolled through his contacts. He glanced at the clock and quickly punched out a message.

_-Is this too early to be making use of it?_

_I do believe you mean, 'Is this too late to be making use of it?'_

_-Hahaha, ok, is this too late to be making use of it?_

_Never. ;)_

----------------------------------

**:DJordanNicole**

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	18. 17: Apparently, I'm Pussy Whipped

**YOU ARE FOREWARNED! THIS CHAPTER GETS A BIT LIME-ISH! WELL, ACTUALLY, IT STARTED THAT WAY, BUT NOW IT'S MORE OF A LEMON. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

**So, yeah. I figured, "Well hey, this story's rated M, might as well have it be for a reason, right?" If you don't want to read it, don't. I know I was pretty adamant in saying y'all weren't getting one, but I had to follow what happens next with something a little, uh… sour in order to help my conscience sleep tonight, and in order to set up perfectly a quote in the next chapter. Cheery-o!**

_**Previously on Every Rose Has Its Thorn:  
**__-Hahaha, ok, is this too late to be making use of it?  
__Never. ;)_

**Chapter 17: Apparently, I'm pussy-whipped. **

Chris woke up Friday morning much easier than he had every other day. Rose couldn't help but notice as he ran around the house with an extra spring in his step.

"What's got you all hoppy, Peter?" She asked as he hurriedly rushed through his breakfast.

"Nothing." He said with a giveaway smile. "Ok, fine. I get to hang out with Nate after school today." Rose smirked as Nate jumped up, put his bowl in the sink.

"Have fun." She said as he kissed her on the cheek and ran out.

About two hours later, she heard Samantha crying through the baby monitor.

As she walked into the nursery, she decided that since she and Emmett had today off, they were going to start on the nursery. It would probably take all weekend though. Rose sat in the rocker with Sam and called Bella, who she'd actually became great friends with in the past couple months once she actually took the time to get to know her.

"Hello?" Bella asked as she flipped through her mail, getting infuriated that the damn post office kept sending her Emmett's mail, even though he'd had it forwarded. Edward shot her a 'Calm down' look from across the room where he sat on the couch watching cartoons.

"Hey, Bells. It's Rose. Is now a bad time?" Rose asked uneasily.

"Oh, hey. No, you're fine as long as you're not the post office." They both laughed. "So, what's up?"

"Could you and Edward maybe watch Sam for the weekend?" Bella smirked as Rose asked.

"What? Do Mommy and Daddy need some _alone_ time?" Rosalie laughed at the brunette.

"I wish. But I decided that Emmett and I need to go ahead and get the nursery painted."

"Oooh, sounds torturous. Sure. When do you want me to come get her?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it will be a freaking beating. Be lucky you're babysitting. I'm making everyone else help." Bella laughed loudly, making her husband wonder if she was sane or not. "But since it's lunch time, you want to grab a bite and you can just take her from there?" They spent the next couple of minutes deciding where to go, finally resulting in them deciding on a deli that was pretty much in the middle of both of them.

"Alright. We'll be there in fifteen." Bella said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"We're babysitting your niece this weekend. And right now, you need to go put your shoes on." She said as if he were a five year old.

"Don't I get a say, or even a notice of where we're going?"

"You don't need a say, because I know what you're _going_ to say. And no. All you need to know is that you're going to lunch with your wife and soon-to-be sister in law." Edward stomped off, he and Bella both knowing that a) she'd won… again, and b) he'd follow her anywhere, because they both hated being apart.

"I'm ready, woman!" He declared as he walked back into the living room. Bella laughed at him and they headed to the Volvo.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm driving." Edward's face was horror stricken with those two words.

"Bu… Bu… Bella, honey, the Volvo isn't a bumper car. I'd feel much better if you'd let me drive." He stuttered his way through most of that statement. Bella was about ready to unleash her martial arts training on him. Her eyebrow was cocked, tongue in cheek, biting back a remark that she'd probably regret later. He recognized the look in her eyes, and handed over the keys before opening the driver's door for her. Bella refused to speak to him for most of the trip. "I'm sorry, love."

She knew she couldn't stay mad at him, but she was really upset at the fact that he wouldn't let her drive his car. It was a freaking car for crying out loud. "Why did you tell me the Volvo wasn't a bumper car? I'm an amazing driver and we both know it. As a matter of fact, I believe I'm the only one of us who hasn't ever wrecked anything, knock on wood." She said, knocking on the fake wood on the steering wheel, because that was as close as she was going to get.

"Yes, love, I know. That's just what I used to always tell Alice and Emmett when they would try to drive my car. I guess it was just force of habit." He looked over to her with pleading eyes, and she sighed at the sight of his gorgeous green eyes.

"You're forgiven. Tell you truth, I felt more as if you didn't trust me more than you didn't want me to drive your car." Edward smiled at his wife.

"Bella, I'll let you do anything you want, ever, if it's within my power. If not, I'll find someone to make it happen." She smiled and grabbed his hand in her right as he continued. "I don't care if you drive my car, it's just you know how I get when I don't drive. It's like a drug." She rolled her eyes. "But you, my darling, are a stronger drug. You're like my own personal brand of heroin."

A minute or so later, Bella spoke. "You are so pussy whipped." At first he was taken aback, then began laughing.

"If that's what it takes. I love you." His words were so sweet, and you could hear the sincerity in his voice.

They quickly parked and made their way into the deli. Rose and Emmett were already seated at 6-person booth, Sam's car seat in between the two of them. "Hey guys." Bella said as her and Edward sat down across from their family members.

"Hi." Rose said. "What's wrong with you?" She asked Edward.

"Apparently I'm pussy whipped." Emmett laughed, spewing his Sprite all over Bella.

"Thanks, Em." Bella said grabbing the napkin in front of her.

"Wow. That's funny." Rose said. "I don't know why Emmett's laughing, though… he's just as much, if not more." This time Edward laughed. Emmett just kept on smiling.

"Whatever you say, babe."

Throughout the rest of lunch, conversation flowed easily. When time came to leave, Emmett paid the bill and they all left. Edward placed the car seat in the base that still hadn't been removed from his car since the ride back from Forks.

"Well, we'll see you guys later." Bella said, hugging both Rose and Em, and taking the driver's seat once again, earning a stupid grin from Edward.

"So, where to?" Emmett asked as he strapped into the passenger seat of his Jeep. Rose had taken Bella's lead.

"Home. Your mom was supposed to drop off some sketches for possible nurseries." He nodded and turned up his favorite song, Move by Thousand Foot Krutch. Rose drove quickly back to the condo, pulling the Jeep into the garage. "Remind me to take a look at the intake later. Whatever mechanic you took it to really fucked it up." Emmett smiled at the love his life.

"Sure, babe." They made their way into the kitchen where, as promised, some sketches were rolled up into a messenger tube with a note attached to the side.

_**One design was enough. It's so perfect that I've shocked myself. **_Emmett snorted and Rose smiled. Esme was usually known for her modesty. As she pulled the blueprint out, and unfurled it, she realized Esme was right. There were four or five hand drawn pictures of what the room would look like, with the walls just shaded in with a regular pencil. Apparently, Esme remembered Emmett's extreme love of rubber ducks, because there were three of them to be painted right above the crib. A mom, a dad, and a duckling on the east wall. On the other three walls was a border running through the center, with a very cute girly theme.

It was perfect. There was another note. _**The furniture will be here Sunday morning. It's a dark stain, so any color you two decide on for the walls will be perfect. Dad and I will be over tonight at about six or so with Chinese and old clothes. Can you say paint party?**_

"What's that one say?" Emmett asked. Rose looked over to him, noticing the way the muscles in his forearms rippled when he pushed himself onto the counter. Normally she would fuss at him for sitting on the counters, but today she decided not to. She really didn't care if he was on them, she just loved watching the muscles ripple again when he launched himself off the counter. She licked her lips as he did as she was dreaming and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We get to pick the color."

"Fun fun. I was thinking we should go with a gender neutral color. Maybe yellow or green." He told her. She put the last paper on the counter and spun in his arms.

"Why? We already know that she's a girl." Rose said with a slight chuckle. She really wanted to paint the room a light pink with some lavender accents.

"Because I don't want it to be pink or something cliché like that." Emmett said indignantly. Rosalie removed herself from his arms and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"Why can't I paint my _daughter's _room pink? It's not cliché, it's cute!" She replied, her voice and octave higher. She was getting pissed and he could sense this, but didn't try to diffuse it.

"Well first off, you can't paint _our_ daughter's room pink, because _I _don't want to!" Emmett's voice raised as well.

"Give me one legitimate reason!" He really didn't want to, because he knew it would make this whole situation worse.

"Because!" She glared at him.

"Emmett Cullen I swear to God, if you don't give me one legitimate reason, I'm walking through that door, stealing your truck and going OVERBOARD on the goddamn pink!!!"

"Because I don't want to have to repaint if we ever have anymore children!" Emmett blurted out. Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks, and tears began falling hard.

"Emmett…" She began. Emmett wanted nothing more than to run to her side, wrap his massive arms around her shaking frame, and wipe away the tears from her face he swore long ago he'd never put there.

So he did. Be damned his pride, his girl was crying. Sobbing, actually, but that thought made his heart cringe even more.

"Shh. I'm so sorry, Rose. I really am." He said as Rose's arms wound themselves around his waist. Her tears had stopped, but she was hiccupping now. He lifted her onto the counter, and stood between her legs. They were now eye level with each other, as opposed to him towering over her. He saw the worry and fear in her eyes.

"Em, what…" Rose trailed off. "What if I can't have anymore kids?" He looked deep into her eyes as he said the next bit.

"I will still love you with all of my being, and we will raise Samantha to the best of our ability." She started silently crying again as her grasp on him tightened. Emmett pulled her close and buried his face in her neck. He pulled back and continued. "And if we do decide that we want more, then we always have other options. There's adoption, surrogacy…" Rosalie cut him off by pressing her lips against.

"Could you be any more perfect?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe if I wasn't such an ass." Rose laughed through her tears.

"I like your ass." He smiled.

"Good. Because you're stuck with it for a very long time." She kissed him hard and pulled him closer, noticing the kiss wasn't the only thing that was hard.

"Seems like you've got a problem." She giggled as Emmett pressed his erection up against her.

"Apparently you have this effect on me. Mind helping me out with my problem?" She pretended to look at her watch she wasn't wearing.

"Sure, why not? I've got a half hour I can spare." Emmett guffawed.

"Best half hour of your life." She readily agreed, attacking his lips with hers. Emmett began sucking on her bottom lip, and that was her undoing. _Clever little bastard, _she thought as she tugged on the hem of his shirt. It was off and tossed randomly before she could blink, and became the base of what was soon a decent sized pile of discarded clothing. The only thing separating them now, was Emmett's boxers.

"These." Rose said, tugging on his boxers. "Have. Got. To. GO!" She said in between kisses. Emmett, ever the patient one in the relationship, yanked them off so quickly, Rose considered starting to call him Flash. Then she realized what she was thinking about while she was getting hot and heavy with this beastly man, and got back on track.

Emmett buried his face in the valley between her breasts, and started massaging one in each hand. He kissed a trail up to her lips, then pulled away, leaving her wanting more. She moaned and watched in lust as he began to nip and suck one nipple at a time. Her head fell back and she moaned once more before Emmett started moving south. He made a full line down, and threw open her legs before coming back up to give her mouth some well-wanted attention.

Suddenly, Rose reached down and grabbed her fiancé's dick, making him gasp and his eyes roll into the back of his head. She stroked him a couple of times before bending down taking his throbbing erection into her mouth.

"Oh… o-ooohh my God." Emmett said as she lightly dragged her teeth down his length before deep throating him a couple times.

"Unfortunately for you, you're not at God's mercy right now... you're at mine." She said once she'd decided to come up for a quick breath. She swirled her tongue over his tip, lapping up the precum that had built up.

Emmett pulled her up off her knees, and roughly grabbed her by the back of her thighs, hoisting him onto her. Her legs wrapped around him. "Bedroom?" He asked in the half second his mouth left her neck and collarbone.

"Too far." She said as her fingers tangled themselves in the curly brown locks atop Emmett's head. Knowing how she felt about hickey's and other body markings the general public could see, he'd found another way to appease her neck. He placed an open mouth kiss at the junction just below her ear, and he swirled his tongue in circles, applying a good amount of pressure. "Wow." She moaned.

He realized he was still standing in the middle of their kitchen, so he decided to live out one of his life long fantasies.

The kitchen table.

Rose dropped down and stood before he could lay her across the table and have his way with her. He was momentarily stunned, until Rose spun him around and pushed him down to where he was sprawled across the table on his back. She pushed a couple of chairs out of her way, before she pulled him up and kissed him on the mouth. She ran her hands along his entire torso, dragging her nails at times, making his already throbbing cock start to turn painful. He propped himself up on his elbows as she continued going down on him. She felt him twitch, and she knew what was about to happen, but right before he came, she let up.

"Evil tease." He said as she reciprocated some neck and collarbone action. Not being near as gentle as he was, yet not rough enough to leave a mark… this time.

"I'm only a tease if I don't plan on continuing with my actions." She said, as she ran her hands over her favorite part of his body; his pecs. She licked and nipped at his nipples, drawing out a few moans from Emmett. Before he knew what was happening, she was straddling him, kissing him senseless. She kept herself above him rocking her hips back and forth, running her clit over his tip endlessly, until he got fed up.

He ever so gently ran the tips of his fingers down her inner thighs, and she sank onto him, effectively impaling herself.

"Oh my GOD!" She yelled across the empty house. They stayed in that exact spot for a few moments; he was letting her get adjusted to his rather large member. He wasn't extremely long, but he was well endowed, and what he lacked in length, he made up for in girth.

"Unfortunately for you," Emmett said, flipping them over so he was on top, "you're not at God's mercy right now... you're at mine." She almost came on the spot when he whispered huskily in her ear the very same sentiment she'd used earlier. He pulled out of her, eliciting a whimper from her. Quick as he was out, he was back in, thrusting slowly at first.

"Gah! Faster!" Rose panted. Being as he was the one currently -or maybe not so much anymore- in the doghouse, he found it utterly necessary to comply with Rosalie's wishes. He thrust harder and faster, Rosalie bucking her hips to meet each one.

They continued at this pace, and he was surprised he was able to hold out this long. Usually when it came to Rosalie, he came faster than a 13 year-old boy seeing his first pair of tits.

"Emmett… 'bout to… ugh." She was panting harder now, and he could feel she was just as close as he was, judging by the way she just tightened around him.

"Come on baby, come with me." He said, meeting her eyes as they both climaxed together. He pulled out of her, and with what energy he had left, carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom. They fell on the bed, both panting hard. As he moved to the headboard and laid down, she followed, and rested her hand and head on his chest and draped one of her legs across both of his. He wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go. _And I never will, _he thought with a smile on his face.

"I love you, Emmett." He didn't care how many times he heard it; coming from her beautiful lips, he'd never get tired of hearing it.

"I love you, too. But you see, we still have a problem." She turned her head so her chin was resting on his chest and she was looking into his beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Yeah? What's that?" She asked, forgetting everything that day prior to that moment.

"We still have a nursery that's going to remain stark ass white because Mommy and Daddy can't choose a color." She smiled widely, loving it when she was reminded of _their_ little bundle of joy.

"Emmett, can you please just let me have this one?" She asked of him. He had already planned on letting her win earlier, as soon as the tears came out. He nodded and kissed her lips.

"You can win this one, but I have to know; why?" Rose was confused.

"Why?"

"Yeah, why? Why are you so adamant that we paint that damn room pink?" As soon as Emmett had started the question, she knew her answer.

"Because, Emmett." She said, cuddling closer to him. "We may not get a chance to do this again." He started to protest, but she quickly cut him off. "Baby, we have to accept it as a possibility." He nodded. "Anyway, we may not get a chance to do this again, so I want to make sure we get it right the first go round."

"Alright. Now come on. We only have an hour and a half before Mom and Dad get here, and I for one don't want to have to explain to my parents why our kitchen reeks of sex." She laughed as he pulled her up. "Hmmm, would you look at that." Emmett said, peering around her.

"What?" She turned and tried to figure out what he was looking at. She let out a small squeal when he threw her over his shoulder and ran into the bathroom.

"Communal showers."

--------------------

_**OMG. You have absolutely no idea how badly I'm blushing right now, trying to get this posted. I don't think it's terrible, but holy hell. I've never felt more awkward in my life. I've also never blushed this bad, ask anyone; it ain't me. But there you are. My very first ever lemon, don't be scrutinizin'.**_

:DJordanNicole

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	19. 18: You Just Gotta Guesstimate

_**Previously on Every Rose Has Its Thorn:  
**__"Communal showers." _

**Chapter 18: You just gotta guesstimate. **

"Hello?" Chris called as he made his was into the empty club.

"Back here!" He heard Nate call from behind the bar. Chris smiled and walked over.

"Hello there. I'm here to collect my winnings."

"Oh, really?" Nate asked, smiling like an idiot. "Alright. You still want to learn a Tie Me to the Bedpost, or something else?"

"Oh, no. I was promised a Tie Me to the Bedpost. I want it." Chris laughed at Nate's face once he picked up on the double meaning in his words and tone.

"Alright," Nate said once he'd calmed down and adjusted himself, "get back here." He said motioning to his side of the bar. Chris walked around, and took off his jacket, tossing it on the bar next to them.

"What comes first, oh wise one?"

"Grab that shaker over there." He said, motioning towards Jason's, the other bartender's, set of tools. Chris did as was told. "Ok, now when you mix drinks, you have to be able to guesstimate." Chris laughed.

"Guesstimate?"

"Yes, guesstimate. And you need to be quite accurate. So, pour a half ounce of this in your shaker." Nate said, handing Chris a bottle of water with a pour spout on it.

"Seriously?" Nate smiled at him.

"Yes, seriously. I will not have you making my drink, all the while going slow and looking like an idiot because you keep having to pour into a measuring tumbler." Chris groaned and turned the bottle upside down over his hand, before pouring almost exactly a half ounce in the shaker.

"What was the point of soaking your hand first?" It seemed as if Chris had baffled the poor bartender.

"Tell you in a minute. Check it." Nate gave him a skeptical look before emptying the shaker into a measuring tumbler.

"How'd you do that?" He asked after he saw the measurement.

"It's all about the count. Dumping it on my hand tests the speed of the spout. Out of your basic slow, it's four seconds for a whole ounce. Cut and divide that as you need, it's accurate. Out of a basic fast, it's two for a whole ounce. See where I'm going with this?" Nate nodded at Chris, eyes wide. "Ha. And so the teacher gets taught." Chris smirked. Nate came back with a boyish grin with dimples making Chris swoon.

"Whatever. Ok, now. First, ice." Nate pulled open the sliding door, opening the huge gap in the bar that was occupied by ice. They both grabbed a scoop and filled their shaker halfway with ice. "Alright, now. Half ounce of each of these." Nate said, grabbing four bottles off the shelf collection behind him. Coconut rum, melon liqueur, sweet and sour mix, and lemon vodka. "Shake and strain." Nate said after they'd both finished up with the liquors, and he got down two whiskey sour glasses.

"Bottoms up!" Chris said just before he and Nate downed their drinks. "Oh, wow. That's really awesome."

"I agree. Now help me clean up this mess before tonight's shift gets here and Bryan finds out I've got you back here."

"You'd get in trouble for that?"

"Yup." Nate said, popping the 'p' and turning towards Chris. It didn't escape his notice how close they were. Chris noticed as well.

_Come on. Come on, just a little closer. _Chris thought as he leaned in half way, wanting nothing more than for Nate to lean in the other half.

Nate didn't disappoint. _Oh, this is nice._ He thought as his lips moved in sync with Chris'. His left hand made it's way to Chris' cheek and they both relished in the touch. They broke apart at the sound of Chris' ringtone.

"Damn it all to hell." He said as he checked to see who was calling. Normally, he'd just hit the 'f' you button when his sister called in the middle of something, but today he decided to answer it; something felt weird. "This had better be important." He said, pulling Nate's hand off of his cheek and intertwining their fingers; he didn't want to let go.

"Where the hell are you?" Rose asked as she tied her hair up, about to begin laying tarps on the floor.

"I'm with Nate. Why?"

"Because it's time you started pulling your own weight around here." She said cryptically. The way she said it made it sound like he was about to get thrown out or something.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He asked as his grip on Nate's hand got just a little bit tighter.

"You get your ass home soon and help us paint your niece's room." Nate could feel the tension leave Chris' body, though he had no idea what was going on. Then Chris laughed. A beautiful sound.

"Alright. You've got dinner?"

"Carlisle and Esme are bringing enough for the whole clan, minus Bells and Edward." As if she could hear him ask the question in his head, "They're watching Sam for the weekend."

"I see. When do I need to be home?" Rose looked at her watch.

"Now."

"You totally just killed my entire evening, Rose." He said, mouthing 'sorry' to Nate. Nate shook his head in a 'no matter' way.

"Oh chill, we've got food and a paint roller for your boyfriend." She said, sitting down on Emmett's lap on the couch.

"Easy, girl. Soon enough that'll be true hopefully." He said, trying to sound vague. "And I'll ask him."

"Alright. See you soon, love you!"

"Love you, too." He hung up the phone and turned to Nate. "Sorry, you know Rose. As soon as I finish helping you here, I've gotta jet." Nate's good mood plummeted at that, seeing as he had especially requested tonight off, hoping to ask Chris to dinner after.

"Oh. Okay, well, you can go now. I've got it from here." He said, washing the shakers in the bar's sink.

"Yeah. I could." Chris said. "But I don't want to." He told Nate, grabbing the shakers and lightly towel drying them before returning them to their respective places.

"Who are you and what are you doing behind my bar?" Chris jumped when he heard this from behind him. He turned quickly to find a man in his mid thirties -maybe- behind him.

"Um… I was just…" Bryan shook his head.

"Nate, you know the rules." Nate nodded. "So why are you breaking them?" He looked over to Chris and had to think fast.

"Training." Both Bryan and Nate looked to Chris after this outburst. Nate caught on quickly.

"Yeah. Bryan, this is Chris, our new bartender." Which suddenly made some amazing sense to him.

"Chris Hale. Nice to meet you…" Chris held his hand out.

"Bryan. Bryan Whitney." The owner said, shaking Chris' hand. "You're of age?" He asked, stern.

"Nineteen." As Chris answered, Nate began wondering if was actually going to work here. Obviously, he could easily get Chris out of it, but for selfish reasons that he would admit to anyone, he wanted Chris around.

Bryan looked over the young brunette. He was built decently, could hold his own in a breaking up a fight. Gorgeous, with his short hair and ice blue eyes, so he would have people at the bar all night buying alcohol. "Gay or straight?" He was pretty sure of the answer, but this guy could easily pass for both.

"Recently out."

"This isn't really any of my business, but do you have a boyfriend? I really don't need any jealous guys getting pissed and causing a brawl because you got hit on."

"Well, sort of." Bryan raised an eyebrow at this admission. "I don't think he'll cause a brawl though. Will you, Nate?" Two things happened simultaneously. One, Nathan blushed the shade of a fire engine and dropped the glass he was drying. And two, Bryan smiled, happy that his bartender had finally taken an interest in someone.

"No." Nate shook his head. "I will, however, rightfully claim what's mine if someone gets the wrong idea." Chris was completely turned on at the words that flew out of this guys mouth. _A mouth I wouldn't mind wrapped around my… SNAP OUT OF IT!_

"Hale. Any relation to the famous Rosalie?" The kid nodded. "Well, if you've picked up any of her tricks, you'll make a great addition to our crew." Bryan said, sticking his hand out. "Start Monday night?"

"Sure thing. But I do have to go." Chris said, solemnly. "Walk me to my car?" He asked Nate as Bryan walked away. He intertwined his fingers with Nate's and dragged him along. Neither one of them knew where this confidence had come from, but neither of them were complaining either.

"Off to face the wrath of Rose?" Nate asked once he'd locked the main door behind him. Chris shrugged.

"It will be a busy weekend that's for sure. She decided today that she was sick of white walls in the nursery." He shrugged again in a 'whatcha gonna do?' manner. He figured this was just as good a time as any. "You're off tonight, right?"

"Yeah." Nate said sullenly, trying to figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his night since his not-so-concrete plans fell through.

"Good. Get in." Nate asked where they were going. "Home for some take-out Chinese and painting."

* * *

"Good God, Rose!" Chris yelled as he and Nate walked through the garage door in the kitchen fifteen minutes later.

"What?" She yelled back as she walked in from the living room, her appearance disheveled from the impromptu make out session she'd just had with Emmett.

"Wow. Someone finally got laid!" He said, smiling as he went to get himself and Nate something to drink. "Did you bleach the kitchen?" He asked. "'Cuz that's the only way to get rid of the smell."

She almost blushed, before she shrugged. "Emmett!" She yelled up the kitchen stair case.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked once he'd made it to the bottom. "Hey Chris." He spared a glance for his almost brother in law. Then did a double take. "And Nate?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Emmett!" Rose said, calling his attention back to her. "Bleach the surfaces. Apparently it still reeks of our sexcapades."

"Yeah, so, I'll be eating in my room from now on." Chris said after catching the 'surfaces' needed bleaching. Rose and Emmett laughed.

"So how was _your_ afternoon?" Nate asked suggestively. "Seems like it was quite enjoyable." Rose looked like the cat who swallowed the canary and Emmett's grin -that hadn't left his face since earlier- got wider.

"Fine, and yours?" She said.

"Pretty great, I'm not gonna lie." He looked over to Chris and squeezed lightly the hand that was still intertwined with his.

The next half hour consisted of Nate and Chris grudgingly helping Em and Rose clean the kitchen 'surfaces' and discussing their days, skipping over Rose and Emmett's sexcapades details.

"Oh, and I got a job." Rose and Emmett both looked at Chris like he was nuts.

"Yeah, well Bryan caught us behind the bar cleaning up our mess, and Chris realized the only way out of me getting in serious trouble." Nate chimed.

"How in the hell did that happen?" Rose asked.

"I told him Nate was training me. At first it was just to get him off our backs, but then I decided I really wanted to work there. Why not, right?"

"That's true... you do already know how to make much more than a nineteen year-old should." Rose said pointedly.

"That's your fault, sis." She rolled her eyes and helped Emmett clean up just in time for Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Rose said as her future in-laws walked in.

"Hi honey." Carlisle said, giving her a big hug, before putting down a whole bunch of Chinese takeout containers.

Esme entered the room a second after her husband, and was immediately assaulted with an unpleasant smell she was all too familiar. Bleach. She wasn't stupid. She knew there were only two reasons you bleached your kitchen.

One, when some idiot slice and dices their finger and gets blood all over the place in a room full of vampires, or when sex has been had... recently. She laughed and kept on chatting with Rose as if she noticed nothing.

The night continued after Jasper and Alice showed. They all ate quickly and set to work painting.

Four hours, three containers of beef and broccoli, two containers of shrimp lo mein, and one aggravated phone call to the local hardware store later, they were done with one wall.

Uno.

Ein.

Un.

_Shit, _Emmett thought. "This is literally going to take all weekend." He groaned from the spot where he was sprawled out on the air mattress the girls had set up earlier.

"Or, you men could pull an all nighter and finish it by the morning." He sent Alice a death glare. "Hey, it was worth a shot."

Rose, who had been lying next to Emmett on the mattress, rolled over on top of him. "Your daughter needs her room painted. Quit complaining." He growled.

"And you, need to quit playing that card. Daughter or not, this room is a pain in the ass." She laughed at him and then kissed him on the cheek before attempting to get up. "Oh no you don't." He said, and pulled her back down. He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders and closed his eyes. "Just a _few_ more minutes." She complied, and watched on as all the other men in the room tried to paint the west wall to match Emmett's south wall.

They tried and tried, and Emmett had even laughed at their frustrated attempts. They couldn't for the life of them get the paint on the wall without getting a run. Meaning they had to scrape it off, then repaint, where the cycle would start all over. After a few minutes, they gave up. All four of them, sprawled out on the floor, looking much like Emmett.

"Man, you guys suck." He said once he'd got up and surveyed the work. "Not enough paint on the roller." He said at one part. "Too much here. That being the reason for your runs."

"Oh my gosh, Emmett. Seriously? Ok, fine, Sensei. How in the hell are we supposed to know the right amount of paint?" Jasper asked in exasperation, which made everyone laugh. Seeing as Jasper was usually the calm one, who never, ever, lost his cool.

"Um, well, you just kinda gotta guesstimate." Nate and Chris cracked up in boisterous laughter and the others looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Guesstimate?"

"Yes, guesstimate. Here, lemme show you!"

* * *

**It's late and short. No excuses. I just suck. Sorry.**

**Oh, and I just got a review from someone named a random guy... are you really a guy? If you are, lemme know! That would be so cool!**

:DJordanNicole

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	20. EPIC FAIL!

I fail at life.

Say it and you won't be telling me anything I don't already know.

I promise.

Writer's block is a deadly disease, one that I would only wish on people I strongly dislike for whichever reason.

It sucks.

Right now, I'm severely behind on this one, and a new one that I've been working on is lacking exponentially.

Update next week, I hope.

I've sat down everyday this week, and each time, it's ended with me throwing something at the wall.

I'm running out of stuff to throw, guys.

I'm not going to promise for next week, because if you know me, which you probably don't very much, I hate it when people just slap words on the page in order to update. The chapter will most likely end up sucking elephant balls.

I sowwy.

:/ JordanNicole


	21. 19: Guys, We're Pathetic

_**Previously on Every Rose Has Its Thorn:  
**__"Yes, guesstimate. Here, lemme show you!"_

**Chapter 19: Guys, We're Pathetic**

"Emmett!!!" Bella called as she entered the condo without knocking. "Where the fuck is he?" She asked herself, extremely agitated.

"Bella, love, calm down." She did a one-eighty and sent her husband a glare. "Sorry." He repented.

"I will not calm down!" She paused briefly. "At least not until I get a hold of your brother."

After making a sweep of the kitchen and living room, she went to the place she knew he always hid. The basement.

She -as calmly as she could- made her way to the basement door, and went down the stairs.

"Emmett Cullen, I hate you." She said, plopping herself down on the couch next to him and grabbing the extra PlayStation3 controller. Rose laughed from her spot at the desk in the corner.

"There's my sweet girl." Edward said, taking Sam from her mother. The little girl in his arms giggled.

"What'd he do now?" Rosalie asked, checking her Facebook.

"Congratulations. You're marrying the world's greatest cock block." Edward and Rose looked at her in admonishment. Emmett just shrugged. "What? You people expect me to be nice and well-mannered right now? Jackass." She mumbled to herself as she shot Emmett's character's head off with an RPG.

"Hey now! It wasn't that bad. No need to go killing your own soldiers!" She grumbled something inaudible and went about the game.

"No, seriously, what'd he do now?"

"So, here I am, totally going for Edward's pants, and Emmett calls me. Now, normally, I would've just ignored him, and at first, I did. Then, I turned my phone off, because hello, I was totally ravaging this here fantastic piece of man-meat." She said, waving her arm at Edward. Rose was cracking up, and nodding for her to continue. "Anyway. Then he calls Edward's phone. Edward, in a small lapse in self-control, threw the phone at the wall, effectively shutting it up by shattering it. Then, he calls the damn house phone. I mean, even for him, that's a little excessive. So, as sexually frustrated as I am, I answer the God forsaken phone, thinking, and hoping for his sake that something is wrong." Rose was struggling, and pretty much failing, at trying not to laugh.

"Go on."

"And he calls to ask me why Elmo is on one of his daughter's diapers." Edward and Rose both cracked up. Even Bella cracked a small smile.

"What? I wanted to know! And Bella is the only one in our entire family that would have answered my question."

"Baby, that's because Bella is the only one who will let you act immature and have a random, meaningless conversation with you about God knows what, while letting you think she's serious." Rose told him.

"Bu-bu-but!" He choked out. "You're always serious. Right, Bells?" He asked, and the look on his face said, 'Please lie to me and tell me Santa is real.'

So she did. "Of course I'm serious, Em. But I'm still pissed at you."

"Eh, you love me."

* * *

"I love you." Nate blurted out as he brushed a lock of hair out of Chris' face. Both of them instantly froze, and Nate jumped out of the bed, mumbling an 'I'm sorry'. So quickly in fact, that he missed the slow smile that spread across his lover's face. He rushed to Chris' bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

_How could you have been so damn stupid?_ He asked himself over and over again as he brushed his teeth. _Shit, we've only been together three months! He's going to think that it's too fucking soon and break up with me._ He scolded himself.

"Nate?" Chris knocked on the door. He got no response. Nate was too busy freaking out. "Love you, too." Chris mumbled.

As he heard the water of the shower turn on, Chris went downstairs.

"I'm going to the batting cages." He declared to the four sitting in the basement once he'd finally _found_ them. Rose's ears perked.

"What happened?" He thought it best not to tell her and brushed off her question.

"Nothing. Just decided I want to try and get back into the swing of things. No pun intended."

"Alright. Dinner at six." Chris kissed his sister's cheek and went back upstairs to grab his bat and gloves out of one of the boxes he'd yet to unpack.

Stalking out of the house in baggy basketball shorts with a white v-neck and an old Mariners hat, he glanced back at his bedroom window. He'd told Rose to just tell Nate that "freaking out was not an acceptable reaction" and that Nate would be able to interpret that however he chose to. Of course, Rose had wanted Chris to elaborate, but he just left.

* * *

He pulled into the parking lot of Batter's Eye, and got an open stall. After five minutes, he was berating himself for his over exertion.

After about five minutes with a cold bottle of water on his shoulder, he decided it was well enough to swing again. As he hit and hit some more, he realized how pissed off he was, though he didn't know if he should've been. It of course, wasn't because Nate slipped up.

Six sets later, he could feel someone behind him. Without turning around, he spoke. "I'm gonna be here awhile, so you might not want to wait." That was why he chose to come here. They never set a limit as to how long you were allowed to take in a stall.

"Then I'll be here awhile, too." The voice was unmistakable.

"Suit yourself." Chris mumbled to himself.

"Quit dropping your elbow." A different voice rang out from behind him. Scott. Shit.

"Geez, what the fuck is this, 'torment Chris day'?"

"Hell yes!" Scott yelled, though Nate, who was currently sitting on the bench beside his beau's brother, looked repentant. Nate stood up, and walked over to the fence of Chris' stall.

"Look, babe-"

"Tread lightly." Chris told him, without turning around. The machine threw a curveball, and it hit him in the shin. "Sonuva…" He hit the emergency stop, and exited the stall.

"_That's_ gonna leave a nice shiner." Scott said, sipping his Lemon-Lime PowerAde, which he was pretty much known for as his brother hobbled around on one foot, hunched over grabbing his shin after throwing his bat at Scott. "You gonna be alright?"

Chris straightened up and tried walking around, though even a blind man could see he was in pain. "Be a man, walk it off, right? Isn't that what you always told me?" Scott laughed.

"Yeah, but that's when _I_ was pitching. Not a seventy-five-mile-an-hour machine." Nate motioned for Chris to sit on the bench so he could look at it. He did.

As he looked at it, Nate could already see he was going to have a giant purple bruise, approximately the size of a CD. And it was swelling. "You want to go to the hospital? Or you just want to ice it on the way home?"

"Ice." Chris said with no hesitation. Just as Nate went to touch it, for tenderness, Chris jerked it away and started chanting 'no'.

"Freaking out is not an acceptable reaction." He quoted verbatim. Chris actually cracked a smile. "Where are your keys?" Chris slipped the locker key off his ankle, and handed it to Nathan.

"Locker 22." Nate returned a minute later with the truck keys, Chris' wallet, his bright ass orange phone, and sans locker key.

"Hey Scott, you can just head on back to Rose's. I got him." Scott nodded, chucked his empty bottle in the trash, and walked off.

"What was he even doing here?" Chris asked as Nate pulled him up, and pulled Chris' arm around his shoulders to help him walk.

"Well, someone had to give me a ride, seeing as everyone in the basement looked like they wanted to chop my head off. I was about to steal the Cobra when Scott pulled in the driveway. Apparently he's spending the Fourth with us." They got in and drove most of the way in silence.

"Ok, can we please get rid of the big pink elephant in the truck?" Nate finally asked.

"You caused it, you fix it."

Well this is awkward, is what ran through Nate's mind as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok, so can we just rewind to this morning?" Chris nodded for him to continue. "That is not how or when I wanted to tell you."

"That's what you don't get!" Chris burst out. "It doesn't matter when, or where, or how even." He took a moment to compose himself. "Why did you freak out and lock yourself in my bathroom?"

Nate chuckled humorlessly, and tugged and his shirt collar, indicating to Chris that he had a blush creeping its way up. "Well, uh, well we've only been together like three months. Not long at all. I just _knew_ you were going to think it was too soon, and dump my sorry ass, like I know you will."

"Why do you think that?"

"Murphy's Law." Chris laughed out loud at Nate's explanation.

"Ok, listen. I've always thought Murphy was an idiot. And if something goes wrong, we fix it." Silently, Chris was loving how wise and experienced he sounded. "Do you know why?" Nate shook his head 'no'. "Because I love you too fucking much to let you go." They were stopped at a red light, or else Nate would've swerved into oncoming traffic.

"Rea…But…Seriously?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Chris said with a smile. Nate did as was told. Then the people behind them started honking. Apparently they'd been sitting at a green light a little too long.

Once they were about 5 minutes from the house, Nate slipped Chris' cell into his hand.

"What's this for?" Chris asked as he identified his phone.

"You are going to call off the dogs so I don't lose my head when I walk into your house." Chris laughed and called Rose.

He hung up with a laugh as Nate pulled into the driveway.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Why the hell am I in a tie?" Scott asked his future brother in law as the men got ready in Chris' room. They'd been thrown out of the Master.

"Well, technically, you're not _in_ a tie, yet. It's just draped around you." Scott shot a dirty look at Nate, but Nate just laughed and pulled his already tied tie over his head.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Chris, _and _Scott asked at the same time. They all went dead silent. Except Nate. He laughed. Loudly.

"This tie has been tied for about two point three years. Rose tied it. I've read you're not supposed to leave it tied all the time, though." They all looked at each other, but Jasper decided to state the obvious.

"Guys, we're pathetic."

"This _is _pretty sad." Came Chris' reply.

"Oh come on! Nobody in this room can tie a tie?" Edward asked.

"I do believe _we_ might be of service." All heads in the room snapped to the doorway, to see Bella, with a man on each arm. "After all, we _are_ that damn amazing, right honey?" The one on the right asked the other. Bella just laughed at her friends and pulled them forward.

"Gentleman. This is Nester and Jacob Black. Nessie and Jake if you prefer." Jake and Nessie waved at the guys. "Ness, Jake. This is Scott." Scott waved. "Emmett." Emmett copied Scott. "Jasper. Edward. Chris. Nate." They all waved as well, when called upon. "Alrighty, boys! You've got approximately forty-five minutes. Ready, go!" And then she ran out like a bat out of hell.

Jacob laughed. "Alrighty, boys." He copied Bella's sentiment. "Off with your shirts and ties. We've got new ones for all of you. You're all going to match today. You're all wearing black pants, shoes, belts and socks, right?"

All the guys looked around questioningly, as if to say 'Is this guy for real?'

"Yes, we're for real." Nessie said from the closet, where he was already pulling out a pair of black pants for Nate to change into. For he, had worn khakis.

"Does anyone even know why we're getting dressed up?" Emmett asked. Everyone shook their head. All except -surprise, surprise- Jacob and Nessie.

"Why?" Chris asked. Jake looked at Nessie and shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry. Can't tell you."

"You guys suck."

"It's been rumored." Jake said as he continued handing a black shirt to each of the guys.

Nessie handed each of the guys a black shirt and an emerald green tie. Ten minutes, and a lesson on Windsor knots later, they were all dressed.

"My, my. You look hot!" Said Alice as she floated into the room. "Hi honey." She kissed Jasper lightly. "Alright boys. You ready to go?"

"That depends on where were going." Nate tried being a smartass.

"Bitch, don't play with me. You WILL lose. Now, you guys," she pointed to all of them, "are all going to load up in Chris' truck, and will follow us. Got it?" She put on her listen or die look, and they all nodded. A couple of them visibly gulped.

"Hmmm. This is going to be fun."

* * *

"This is seriously what we got dressed up for?" Emmett asked as Chris pulled the Tahoe into a parking spot. "I mean, really?" His voice was only raised slightly, but you could tell he was extremely agitated. "I'm going to kill my fiancée."

Chris laughed and rolled his eyes. "No you're not and we all know it."

Emmett pouted. "I know, but still! She knows how much I hate ties."

They all exited the truck and met the women at the front door of the bar. "Hate it all you want. You look hot in it." Rose said, just knowing by the look on his face he'd just been complaining.

"Love, please tell me why we're here." Edward requested of Bella.

"Nope."

* * *

** _I have absolutely no idea what's about to happen, so this oughta be fun, right???_**

:DJordanNicole

**P.S. Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


	22. 20: Queen Elizabeth

I suck, you hate me, this update has been long overdue, yada yada yada. But on the plus side, it's finally here. Right?

So, this is Jordan being completely random. Has anyone else noticed that Kristen Stewart has freakishly large ears? I was like, dayyyyum girl! OH, and she looks horrible in Club-Masters. People should not wear glasses they can't pull off. Just sayin'... :D Anyway, let's do this.

P.S. This entire chapter brought to you by Jordan. With the exception of the first word. "Okay," brought to you by DoomedYouth. Thanks girlie.

OH! P.P.S. Katelyn and I were thinking of doing a book vlog. We would read and discuss ballin' books that haven't really been made ridiculously popular yet. Between two webcams, her logic and way of reading too much into things, my sarcasm and psycho babble about everything and cynicism, and amazing books, we could make a kick ass show. If you think this idea sucks, or if you would be interested in suggesting books and such, drop a line in that already amazing review you're gonna leave. Wink wink.

_**Previously on Every Rose Has It's Thorn: **_

_"Love, please tell me why we're here." Edward requested of Bella. _

_"Nope."_

**Chapter 20: Queen Elizabeth**

"Okay, can anyone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Brian asked, as ten perfectly dressed people walked into his bar. "And how in the hell did you get them," he pointed to Emmett and Jasper, "in matching ties?" Rose merely shrugged.

"Alice. Sex withdrawal. You know, the usuals." Brian laughed.

"Alright. Again. First question."

"Oh. Right. We're going to dinner with the 'rents." Rose said.

"That's a reason to get all dressed up?" Bella shook her head.

"Oh, goodness no. This is all for Queen Elizabeth."

Edward decided to chime in. "What? Why in the hell didn't you tell us we were having dinner with Grandma?" Now he was truly scared. So was Emmett.

"Aww. Come on! You made me get all dressed up just so I could go bear the scrutiny of Grams?" Rose nodded.

"This was all your mother's plan. Your father's idea, but you're mother's plan." Rose cringed. "Is she really that bad?" Alice, Emmett, and Edward all nodded simultaneously.

"Alright, we need to get going. We just dropped by because I left my purse here last night." Rose told Brian.

"I thought that was yours." He handed her the bag. "Good luck. All hail the queen."

"You're not funny." Edward told him.

They all left the club, and split up again. Once again boys and girls.

"Baby, can we take Sam with us?" Emmett asked.

"Sure. Chris be careful with my baby."

"No, Rose. I'm gonna be reckless and crash into oncoming traffic." She glared at him.

"Then you better let Nate drive. Like I've told you over and over, you are-"

"The only idiot on the road you can control. I know."

"Oh, suck it. But I guess I should at least be happy you listen when I speak." He just laughed, grabbed Nate's hand, and started towards his truck.

"You wanna drive, babe? You keep up with Rose better than I do." Nate nodded and climbed behind the wheel.

"What do you mean 'Keep up with Rose'? Is Bella letting Rose drive my car?" Edward asked, outraged.

"Calm down, sweet cheeks. Rose loves cars more than almost anything." Nate told him. "You know this."

"That almost makes me feel ok with it. Thank you."

"My god, we are such chicks." Emmett said. "Isn't that right, baby?" He cooed to Sam as he put her car-seat onto the base.

The ride to the Cullen mansion was rather quite, save for Sam's random cries and coos. No sooner than they'd pulled in the driveway, Emmett and Edward spotted their grandmother standing on the porch, next to their mother and father, waiting expectantly for their arrival.

Emmett started humming the funeral march. Edward just slapped him in the back of his head.

"Come on guys, she can't be that bad." Jasper said. Edward and Em just glared at him. "Or so she can be. But haven't you said before that she likes Rose and Bella?"

"Ok, well let me correct what I said." Said Edward. "She likes Rose and Bella, our friends. She's never met Rose, Emmett's fiancée, and Bella, my wife. She's a tad overprotective when it comes to the men in this family." Emmett nodded as they all started to get out of the car.

"Hell, she still doesn't like Mom, and her and Dad have been together for almost 40 years. And how can someone not like Mom?" Jasper nodded.

"I like your mom. She always sends me and Alice cookies." Everyone, including the girls laughed. Alice just wrapped her arm around him nervously.

"Oh my god. She's got the pixie nervous." Alice nodded. Jasper kissed her forehead.

"Alright troops, move out and prepare for the worst." Chris said. They all started walking. Emmett had foregone the car-seat and was carrying a sleeping Sam in his arms. As soon as they made it to the porch, Esme stole her granddaughter away.

"I'll go put her in the nursery." Emmett nodded his thanks as he hugged his mother.

Everyone else embraced Carlisle and Elizabeth. The inquisition began.

"Alright, I've met everyone here except for you two. She pointed at Nate and Chris. And why are you the only two here without a significant other?" To anyone else it would have come off as polite, and simply wondering. But all the women caught on immediately.

Elizabeth was too old fashioned for their relationship to be acceptable. _Why the hell didn't I think of that? I shouldn't have made them come with us! How could I have been so stupid?_ Rose berated herself.

"Um, well," Nate began, not knowing how to say this, seeing as Chris was still a bit uncomfortable in his own sexuality when it came to presenting it to others.

"Don't say um, you sound like an idiot." Elizabeth mentioned. Was that a slight British accent Nate heard?

"Don't correct other people, you sound like a bitch." Rose piped up, fully prepared for the all out war that was about to begin.

You could hear a pin drop.

"Alrighty then, why don't we make our way to the patio. I believe lunch is already waiting on us." Carlisle ushered.

"I like her." Elizabeth whispered to her son. Carlisle laughed, knowing fully well that Rose was going to have to earn that admission from Elizabeth.

"What's for lunch, I'm starving." Emmett said, as he grabbed Rosalie's arm and wrapped it around his.

"Of course you are, baby. I made extra chicken just for you." Esme told him as they walked by her at the bottom of the stairs. "She's out like a light." Rose nodded, and kept on walking.

They all sat down around Esme's gigantic table, and Emmett dug in immediately.

"I know I taught you better than that." Esme told him as he licked his fingers.

"Did you? I can't remember." He said sarcastically.

Rose smacked him. "Manners."

"Yes, ma'am." Everyone laughed as he picked up his napkin and dabbed at the corners of his mouth.

"So, who are you?" Elizabeth asked in Chris and Nate's direction.

"I'm sorry. This is my brother Chris, and Nate his-" Rose trailed off, sharing Nate's sentiment earlier. How would Chris react?

How would Chris react? By grabbing Nate's hand and exclaiming proudly, "Nate's my boyfriend." Elizabeth choked on her tea.

"Wow, just out with it, why don't you?" Nate whispered. Chris smiled and shrugged.

"It's time I just suck it up, huh?" Nate couldn't have been happier.

"Boyfriend as in, you're gay." Despite what everyone thought, it wasn't an accusation. She was merely curious. Chris nodded. "Is it ever hard for you? Being with a man as opposed to a woman?"

"Sometimes. But we really would be able to live without problem if there weren't so many closed-minded people in this world." Nate said matter of factly.

"Well dear, rest assured, I'm not one of them." She gave a tight smile. "So, Edward, why wasn't I invited?"

"To?" Beating around the bush was always his strong suit.

"The wedding, of course. You and Bella have both got that newlywed glow."

"Um," Elizabeth shot him a dirty look. "Sorry. We just got married in Vegas. It's how we wanted it. Just us."

"Uh huh. Sure." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea. "Enough of you. What about you two?" She asked Jasper and Alice.

"Engaged." Alice informed her.

"Wedding?"

"_Just _engaged. No details yet." Jasper said.

"Ha. Says you. Alice?"

"Winter wedding. A year, maybe two. January or February. Jazz's wearing a vest no jacket. They're," she pointed to the other men, "wearing the same but in a different color. I'm thinking the Ritz Carlton in St. Thomas."

"That sounds lovely, dear. Does Jasper have any preferences?"

"All I want is a happy bride. Past that, who cares?"

"Ooh, Alice you picked a good one." She turned her sights on Em and Rose. "And then there were two."

"Three." Emmett corrected.

"Ah. Yes. The bastard."

"Grandma!" "Elizabeth!" "Mom!" Everyone admonished.

"What?" Rose was livid at her future grandmother in law's complete disregard of her family's feelings.

"How dare you?" Rose stood up.

"Oh, sit down child. You're over reacting. I wasn't insulting the baby, merely stating what she was. After all, it's not her fault the two of you aren't married."

"You're right. It's not hers, and it's not any of your business."

"Puh-lease. My grandson's long time love mysteriously gets pregnant out of wedlock. Hmmm. Makes wonder. Especially since you being around since forever means you know his future financial status."

"Sweet mother of Jesus, are you kidding me?" Rose stood up. "Emmett, I'm leaving." He stood up and followed her to the front door.

"Rose, don't go."

"Emmett, I love you. I swear to God, I will do anything for you, but I will not subject myself to that, that, that monster." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hers wound themselves around his waist.

"If you'll do anything for me, then you won't leave. Just go upstairs and rock Sam for a while. Let me bitch out my grandmother."

"Fine. I'll go get Sam, but only because I know she's awake. I'll bring her downstairs and stand by your side. Now and forever. Got it?"

"Now and forever. I love you." He briefly kissed her, and she made her way upstairs. "Lord, help me. I'll need it."

He slowly sauntered out to the back patio. On his way, he let some of his aggression out on a picnic table umbrella. Which, without, his knowledge, pushed the button on the intercom, letting Rose hear from the nursery everything going on the patio.

"What the hell was that Grandma?" He asked as he sat down. No one had spoken a word since they left.

"What? It's not my fault she can't stand toe to toe with me."

"Elizabeth! You just insulted the woman I love, and not to mention, she's the mother of my child!"

His grandmother was aghast. "Did you just call me Elizabeth?"

"Did you just insult everything I live for?

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I love you, you know I do." She stood toe to toe with him.

"But you don't trust me or my judgment." Elizabeth didn't know how to respond. "Do you really think she's after my money?" He literally backed her into a corner. "Do you really think that the woman who more money than you is marrying me for what I _might_ have one day? I mean, really."

"What do you mean, more money than me?"

"Exactly as I said, greedy. The woman is a millionaire a few times over. More money than I could make in three or four lifetimes, especially seeing as she has a job and I don't. Well, sort of. But that doesn't matter. You know what does matter?" He bellowed.

"What matters, Emmett?" Elizabeth asked on the verge of tears.

"She would give it all away and live in the back of my truck with me if I asked her to. So don't you dare accuse her of being in it for the money. Don't you dare."

Rose came out from behind the door where she listened to the entire exchanged. "Ease up, Emmett. I see now why she did it. She was making sure we were as in love as we say we are. She was making sure we were worthy of each other. Me for you and you for me. Now, granted it's usually the mother's job to tell any girl she's not good enough for her son, you know you'll do the exact same thing when it comes to this one here."

She handed Samantha to Emmett and walked over to Elizabeth. "I swear to you I won't hurt him. He's mine until the day I die, and no matter of money can change that. Like he said, I'll give it away if he wants and he'll deny his trust. But I swear to you, that still won't break us." Elizabeth had a tear in her eye as she pulled Rose into a loving hug.

"Thank you." She whispered in Rose's ear. "I was beginning to think you'd never come around and love him the way he deserves."

Rose began to cry at the truth. She was beginning to think the same thing.

"Rest assured. I'm here now." She made eye contact with Emmett. "Now and forever."

* * *

**Alright folks. That's the end. Well, except for the epilogue. This story has pretty much run it's course, and I'm not gonna string you guys along for another three months while I try to create something new. It's not fair to either one of us. **

**:DJordanNicole**

**P.S.****Reviews make me smile, smiling makes me happy, happiness leads to good moods, good moods lead to good ideas, good ideas lead to me writing, me writing leads to chapters for you to read. See, your review benefits everyone.**


End file.
